Our Future is in Our Past
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron return into time. This time they will be chasing Dr. Drakken and Shego. This is the sequel to "Tunnel Vision"
1. Chapter 1

**Our Future is in Our Past**

**Chapter One**

* * *

When we last left our two heroes...

Kim and Ron walked their horses for awhile to let them rest.

"Well, we didn't find the site of the old Indian Camp. But we did find this old rail line."

Kim slipped over to take Rons hand.

"Yeah. This whole trip has made me feel so much better."

Ron slipped his hand out of Kim's grasp and pulled her to him face to face. Kim put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss grew longer and deeper with each passing second. The need for oxygen finally forced the two blushing teens apart gasping for breath.

"B-o-o-o-y-a-a-a-h-h-h-h!" they whispered together.

Kim laughed.

"Jinx! You owe me a..."

_K-K-K-A-A-A-B-O-O-O-M-M-M-M_

The air blast knocked them to the ground.

The two rolled over to glance back at the train that had appeared out of nowhere. It was the same train as before when…

The doors to the enclosed train cab flew open and a wild-haired man stuck his head out.

"GREAT SCOTT! KIMBERLY! RONALD! I'm glad I found you. Dr. Director sent me for you. Drakken and Shego have stolen your father's Time Tunnel device and gone back into time. She doesn't know what they plan to do, but you two are the only ones with experience like this. Come on and get in!"

Kim glanced over at Ron and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well. Here we go again."

Ron gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh, well. Time travel: it's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts."

The two teens climbed into the train cab as the door shut behind them. The lights on the train started to flash faster and faster. Soon the vehicle levitated off the tracks and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

With Ron's scream still reverberating in her ears, Kim stepped from the tube that had brought them to Global Justice headquarters.

"Really Ron, do you have to scream like that every time we use the tubes to get here?"

Ron looked at Kim with an indignant glare.

"Hey, they surprised me again. Besides, what does this place have against elevators? Speaking of screams , did I not happen to hear a slight 'eeep' come from those lovely lips of yours?"

Kim elbowed Ron.

"Okay, so I was not quite ready to be dropped down some tube that only a maniac could have designed. Anyway, here we are."

Kim growled slightly as she saw Will Du waving them into a conference room. As they entered the door, Will closed it behind them and stood outside the room. Crossing the room, Kim and Ron took seats at the end of the table as they took each others hand. Normally they were not nervous, but hearing what Drakken had done, they arrived here and were not surprised to see who was seated at the table. Dr. Director was at the other end of the table, and on both sides to her immediate right and left were all the directors from all of the GJ districts. The General from Area 51 was there with some of his staff, Kim's dad was there, as were Wade and Agents Smith and Smith. Dr. Brown stormed into the room with his arms full of papers. Tripping, he nearly fell flat on his face on the floor but regained his footing to drop his papers on the table next to Kim's dad.

Dr. Director rolled her eyes and began the meeting.

"Kim... Ron, we are sorry that we had to pull you from your vacation. I am not happy about this, but as Dr. Brown has mentioned, we need your experience."

Kim shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Dr. Director, I don't know if Ron and I are ready for a trip like that again. I mean jumping from place to place not knowing exactly when or where we would end up. We were lucky, but I don't think we have much luck left."

Betty placed her hands on the table and faced the two teens.

"Kimberly... Ronald... I know that this may be difficult for you to handle, but the two of you are the only ones even _close_ to being able to complete this mission. One thing I want you to realize is that this time you will have almost total control of your time travel."

Ron sat up.

"How are we going to do that?"

Betty gestured to Dr. Brown and Kim's dad.

"Dr. Brown and Dr. Possible will be modifying your car, Kim. With Dr. Brown's expertise and with your fathers knowledge, we hope that the Sloth will carry you through time to your proper destinations."

Kim nodded.

"Okay, but Ron and I have to ask the million dollar question."

Everyone stopped and gazed back at the two young heroes. Both were sitting at the table with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces.

Dr. Director hesitated a moment, then asked the stupid question.

"What is your question, Kim?"

Kim looked straight at Dr. Director.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AND WHO IS THE IDIOT THAT ALLOWED IT TO HAPPEN?"

Dr. Possible jumped to his feet.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! How dare you use..."

James got one look from his daughter and decided it was better to shut up and sit down. There were several red faces around the table, all studying the papers in front of them very diligently. Kim looked around the table and continued in a level voice.

"I would like to know so I can meet them face to face. If you think hopping through time is a barrel of laughs, then you put _your_ butt in my car and _you_ take the trip! Ron and I had a hard enough time trying to stay alive sometimes. We had no idea where we would land next, we landed in the middle on one disaster, three wars, and only one nice calm time where we still ended up saving someone."

Kim stared at all at the table. Everyone seemed to be intently studying their hands closely. Kim continued.

"We are just getting over our little jaunt through time. At least we were not chasing anyone or was anyone expecting us. Now you want us to go right back into time, but _THIS_ time you want us to run down Drakken and Shego? Said duo could be waiting for us anywhere in the time stream."

Kim stopped talking and just looked over at Ron. He smiled and nodded. The room stayed silent for a few minutes until Dr. Director started to speak. But before she could start Agents Smith and Smith stepped forward.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. We are responsible for the loss of the Tunnel"

Kim and Ron's gaze turned to the two agents.

The first Agent Smith continued.

"We had the equipment loaded and halfway through the transport to Area 51. For the first time we used a different protocol. We thought by spreading rumors about what we were really hauling that no one would believe us and we would have total security over the entire trip. We didn't think that..."

Kim interrupted the agent.

"That anyone would be dumb enough to really believe you. And you were dealing with Drakken here?"

Kim shook her head into her hands.

"This is giving me a headache."

She looked up at the two agents.

"Let me guess... you had a lot of guards and made a big show of everything but Shego blew everyone away and Drakken came in with his hover car used his graviton beam to pick up the truck and disappeared while Shego waved goodbye."

Agents Smith and Smith started studying the shine on their shoes and several others started to study the designs in the ceiling tiles. Dr. Director cleared her throat with a smile and spoke up.

"And people wonder why I call Team Possible in when there is a problem. Kim, Ron, you are correct. But we can't turn back time..."

Dr. Director stopped and shook her head as Kim gave her a look.

"Okay we can't do anything about it at this time. We need you to go after Drakken and Shego. You will not be out there on a limb as you were last time. We will be equipping you with some special equipment and you will have control of when and where you will be going. While you will not have full voice and video communication, you will have full text communication. If the Sloth is destroyed, then we may have no way to retrieve you immediately. However, in that case, we can only hope that Dr. Possible and Dr. Brown will be able to come get you either on Dr. Brown's train or another vehicle they build."

Dr. Director hesitated a moment then continued.

"Kim... Ron... I cannot, _will_ not order you into this mission. I can only ask you. If you refuse, I will not blame you. You have faced enough over this last incident. If not, we will look for other agents to take the trip."

Kim and Ron nodded. Ron glanced over to Kim as he gave her hand a squeeze, then he turned back to Dr. Director.

"Okay, we are in. When do we leave?"

* * *

"Clang"

The sound of a dropped wrench reverberated though the garage at the space center. A muted oath came from under the Sloth. A hand came out from under the car, then a head followed covered in white hair. Doc Brown tried to feel around for the missing wrench.

"I sure need Einstein here. He always brought me my tools when I dropped them."

A pink blur zoomed across the floor as Rufus picked up the wrench and handed it back to Doc Brown. He took it from Rufus then did a double take. Rufus just smiled and waved.

"Huh, HI!"

Doc Brown stared at Rufus as he climbed up on the Sloth to watch Tim and Jim. Doc Brown shook his head and pulled himself back under the car.

"Talking naked mole rats! Just what I need."

Tim leaned under the car.

"Dr. Brown, when we get ready to connect the flux capacitor to the pan dimensional vortex inducer.."

Jim added his face under the car.

"..shouldn't we route it through the phase inverter before we attach the wave motion gun?"

Doc Brown slid from under the car.

"No, boys. We need to connect the phase inverter to the flux capacitor first, then connect that to the pan dimensional vortex inducer. Then we will connect the wave motion gun."

The twins looked at each other.

"Righttttt..."

James Possible walked in the door carrying another piece of electronics. Wade came in the room right behind him pushing a covered cart. James turned to Wade.

"Now you are sure that the Hephaestus project will work in this application?"

Wade nodded as he pushed the cart up next to the Sloth.

"Yes, Dr. Possible. We have gone over the data three times. By incorporating the living metal of your project into the Sloth, it will allow Kim and Ron to convert the exterior of the sloth into different shapes. This should allow them to hide the sloth or use it without being seen. But only as a last resort."

Doc Brown slid from under the car.

"The hovercraft mode equipment has been upgraded. They should be able to travel over water."

Jim and Tim stepped from around the side of the car.

"The engines will allow them to get up to 88 mph with no problem."

Doc Brown patted them on the head.

"Good job, boys. Now as soon as Ron and your sister are ready their transportation will be also."

Ron gave one last slurp of his drink. Kim lay on the couch with him with her head in his lap. Unlike everyone else, they didn't have anything to do. All they could do is sit and wait until all of the preparations for the car and their equipment were ready. Sitting his cup down, Ron reached his hand over and brushed a few errant strands of hair from Kim's face. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"You ready?"

Ron cupped her cheek with his hand. Kim placed her hand on top of his pressing it against her skin.

"As long as we are together I am always ready."

Kim giggled.

"Okay, Mr. Romance. Nice try. Try again."

Ron bent over and kissed her on the nose. She grinned back at him.

"Really, KP. I'm ready if you are."

Sitting up, Kim took his hands in hers.

"Ron, this will be a different sitch. This time we will be after Drakken and Shego. They have to know that we will be coming after them. The fact that something has not happened to us already means that they are waiting for us or or not bothering with us right now."

Nodding, Ron pulled one of his hands loose to stroke Kim's hair.

"I know, KP. I'm so scared that I can barely think."

Kim shook her head.

"Ron, you are always scared."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, but I am more scared that something will happen to you."

Tears started to come from Kim's eyes.

"Do you think I don't think the same thing? Losing you scares me more than anything. So here we are... two scared teenagers ready to do something that has never been done before. Ron, I am not used to being... scared."

She pulled Ron into a hug. He held her tight as the door to the room opened. Dr. Director stepped into the room.

"Kim... Ron... It's time."

Kim and Ron had changed into their old style mission clothes and then walked over to the equipment table.

Wade handed them their equipment as he explained the use of each one.

"Okay, the Kimmunicators have been modified. Since we have little chance of voice and video communication, we have taken those functions out and installed more computer memory. They have been loaded with historical information, clothing styles, cultural information and other data you will need to blend in. Each Kimmunicator is logged with tracers that will be able to scan for Drakken and Shego. Some of the Tunnel equipment was not on the trucks. It so happens that it was the backup tracking system. This means we will be able to track Drakken and Shego at least to the point that we will know where and when the Tunnel has taken them. We do not know what modifications that Dr. Drakken may have made to the Tunnel systems, but he must have developed a way to control the tunnel from within the time stream."

Kim and Ron took the new communicators from Wade and slipped them into their belts.

"Your mission clothes are an upgrade similar to the Sloth, Kim. They can morph into any style that you may need. Make the selection according to the time period on your Kimmunicators. We don't have a way for you to have whatever they call money in any period so you'll just have to do the best you can in that area."

Wade stepped back for Dr. Director to step up. She approached the two teens.

"Kim... Ron... What we are asking you to do is beyond anything any agent has ever attempted. We can only hope that you will be successful. Be careful and take care of each other. We will monitor you as best we can from this end. Know that at any time you can return to this time for anything. I have no doubt that Drakken and Shego are waiting for you. They may even try and attack your ancestors. We just do not know what their plans are. If for whatever reason, something happens, then we will attempt to retrieve you as best we can. Now, I think you will want some time with your parents."

Dr. Director and Wade left the room. James, Ann, Jean, and Gene approached their children. James cleared his throat.

"To keep this from being some sob fest I have been told to be the spokesman for all of us. We are proud of you for what you have done and what you are getting ready to do. You two have done some incredible things. But the one thing that we are proud of the most, is that you have found each other. You are adults now, not just by age, but by the way you have lived your lives. Telling you to take care of each other is something we don't have to do. You have been doing that since you met. We will be waiting for you when you get back."

The parents and the teens evolved into a group hug. No crying or sniffling was heard. Kim pulled away to see her brothers standing to the side. She stepped over and pulled them into a hug.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You guys rock."

The landing strip at the Space Center was clear in front of the Sloth. Kim was behind the wheel as she snapped her seatbelt closed. Ron was typing their destination into the targeting computer. As he finished he sat back and pulled his seat belt and clicked it shut. Kim punched the code into the keyboard and the engine cranked up. Ron reached down and flipped one switch. The tires swiveled down under the car and lifted the car into it's hover craft mode. Moving his hand slightly over, Ron flipped another switch and the Kepler rocket engines deployed out of the trunk.

Kim held the car there for a moment, then leaned over to give Ron a kiss.

"For luck"

Ron smiled.

"We are gonna need it."

Settling down in her seat, Kim took a firm grip on the steering wheel.

"Well Ron, it looks like our future is in our past."

Flooring the accelerator, the car sped down the landing strip. As the Sloth accelerated, glowing lines started to form along it's sides, sparks flew in different directions. Then in a flash of light and a scream from Ron, the car disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Welcome to my newest series.

This is the sequel I have been planning for Tunnel Vision. I hope that you will enjoy it.

Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and Out

Right hand salute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Future is in Our Past  
Chapter Two  
YO HO HO And a bottle of...?**

* * *

**Part 1**

Kim guided the Sloth to a stop in a grassy meadow. The tires folded down and touched the ground as the Sloth went from hovercraft mode to car mode. She pulled the car up under some trees and shut off the engine. Ron checked the time computer. The date and position was displayed on the screen.

"_**September 18, 1718  
GMT 12:10:05  
longitude -76.85652  
latitude 35.49562**_"

Kim turned and looked at Ron.

"Okay, where and when are we?"

Ron typed on the keyboard for the on-board computer and the screen displayed some information. Ron started to read it.

"We are in what will be eastern North Carolina in the early 1700's. The small town of Bath is located nearby. Wade's message says this is where Drakken and Shego have been traced to."

Kim nodded.

"Okay, but why would Drakken come here? There is nothing here."

Ron typed a little more.

"Well, KP. Remember our senior trip?"

Kim shuddered.

"That's one I'd rather forget."

Ron shook his head.

"Well, you better be thinking of putting those boots and hat back on. Apparently Blackbeard the pirate settled in Bath at this time. He got a pardon from the Governor of the area and is now supposedly living the life of a gentlemen. Wade and Dr. Director think Drakken and Shego will try and make some kind of deal with Blackbeard to get some of his loot or they will attempt to steal it. Who would be able to trace that? No one would know that it was gone. So, we are to make our way into that little town and see what we can find out."

Ron stepped out of the Sloth, his clothes morphed into a set of baggy pants with high boots, a open long sleeved shirt and a vest. Kim's clothes morphed into something similar to what Monique had picked out for her to wear as they tried to stop Drakken.. Ron leaned over and read more off the screen.

"Wade says that we are two brothers that are looking for work. People moved in and out of town a lot so it's doubtful anyone will ask questions. He says brother or cousins would be better than a couple. Women were not considered high on the social scale so, for now you are a guy."

Kim snorted.

"Thanks a lot, I know I don't have a lot up top but now I have to hide what I have? I take it that I'll have to do without my Ronshine for awhile."

Ron grinned back,

"Not unless you want people to look at us r-e-a-l funny."

Ron stood up out of the Sloth and stepped back. Kim activated the stealth mode and the car disappeared. They stepped out of the trees and into the sun. The meadow was covered in lush grass and flowers were blooming. Ron pointed to across the meadow to a group of trees.

"Bath is that way. We should be able to find out why in an hour or so."

Kim took Ron's hand and they started off across the meadow. They had been walking for sometime when they came upon a dirt path. Ron looked both ways, shrugged his shoulder and headed in the direction they thought the town was. They passed a number of farms. The homes on the land were mostly just shacks. They only saw a few people and the ones they did see just stared at them. As they neared the town they started to see more people. The town of Bath was only a small group of houses and buildings. There were some docks where ships were tied up. Some men were unloading one of the ship and were loading another. No one really paid them any attention. As they walked through town they tried to spot any of the buildings that seemed to be important or someone in charge.

One man was pacing back and forth along the dock apparently waiting for someone. He turned to one of the dock hands.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

The dock hand shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. I guess he'll be along when he can."

The man muttered a curse.

"I can't wait. I'll have to get someone else to do it."

He spotted Kim and Ron standing there.

"You two, I haven't seen you before. You new around here?"

Ron nodded.

"Yes sir. My name is Ron. This is my brother Kim. We just got in town."

The man looked them over.

"Do you know how to handle a small sailboat?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes sir, but we are not too familiar with these waters."

The man looked them over.

"Okay, you'll do. I've got a small chart for you. You need to take this boat out to New Bern. It will take you a day for so. Deliver the goods to John Hammond. He will have a cargo for you to bring back. Now get on board and get going. There is stew, bread, cheese, cider and water on board as well as some lines if you want to fish. I'll pay you when you get back. Keep a watch for other ships. I don't trust the newest resident of our town."

Ron looked up at the man.

"Who is that?"

The man shook his head and grunted.

"He has gone by the name of Edward Teach but most people call him Blackbeard. He took the King's Pardon from Governor Eden and bought a house out near the point. You'll have to pass right by his place. If you see a small ship by the name of "Adventure" cut as close to the shore as you can. You have a shallower draft than he does. The charts show some sandbars you can use to your advantage. Now be gone and be careful."

Kim and Ron climbed down onto the small boat and settled down. It was a sloop with a single sail and about 30 feet long. Ron pushed the boat out into the river as Kim took her place by the tiller. Together they raised the sail and let the wind fill it. The steady breeze filled the sail and turned them out into the deeper water. Soon they were cutting through the water. Ron stumbled across the deck until he was seated beside Kim.

"Can you handle this thing?"

There was silence as he looked over at her. A smirk crossed her face. He rolled his eyes.

"I know check your name."

She grinned as she pulled the tiller and tacked across the water. Both of them ducked as the boom of the sail tacked over their heads as they headed out into the broader expanse of the sounds. As they enter the bigger water they saw a house on the top of an expanse of land. At one point they passed a brick structure with smoke coming from it's smokestack. The air was filled with a pine and tarry smell. Further on down they came up on another structure. It was a two story white house. Kim checked the charts.

"That land is called Plum's Point. The man back on the dock marked out Plum's and put Teach's Point instead. I guess that is Blackbeard's house. We have to go down this stretch of water before we turn east, we will go out into the sound then turn south. Then back up the other river to a place called New Bern. That's where we are headed."

Ron pointed to a ship at anchor near the Teach's house. He picked up a spyglass from a case under the boats compass and looked out over the water at it. He could clearly see the name "Adventure" on the stern of the ship. The ship had two masts with booms for triangle sails instead the square sails so well known. Ron handed the spyglass to Kim as he took the tiller for awhile. Kim watched the ship as they passed by and out into deeper water. She turned back to Ron and put the spyglass back into the box.

"Let's hope that we don't have to get a closer look than that."

Kim took the tiller back from Ron and they both settled down as the breeze carried them further out into the water.

* * *

Ron scowled as he bit into the bread and cheese. Kim had to choke hers down as she swallowed. The honey cakes were good and the meat pies had been filling. The ale in the jug had been like a strong cider. They were out into the sound and headed well south. The sky had a few clouds and the wind was strong. Ron glanced out over the water.

"So how do you think we will find Drakken and Shego?"

Kim tightened her grip on the tiller.

"Well, somehow we will have to keep our eye out for both of them. Taking this little trip will get us in with the people in the area and we will be able to ask questions easier. Those two are going to stand out a bit."

Ron nodded as he sat up and stretched. He turned around to look behind him him and stopped.

"Ahhhh Kim. We have company."

Kim whirled around to see the Adventure bearing down on them. She pulled the ropes tighter the the small ship leaped forward. Turning the tiller to the starboard she headed closer to the land. Ron picked up the spyglass again and looked back at the ship. He could see the bow of the ship clearly but one thing he could really see is a tall heavily built man standing in the bow looking at him. The man had a long black beard and long black hair. It was Edward Teach better known as Blackbeard.

Kim checked the chart again as they came around the spit of land they were following. Turning closer to land they followed the shallow water toward the west. After a few minutes she turned around to see the Adventure had turned away and was headed back out for deeper water. She sighed in relief.

"Well, we beat them this time. But I'll bet they will be waiting when we come back."

* * *

Ron stood at the bow of their small boat as they cleared the river and headed out into the sound.

"You see anything Ron?"

Ron squatted down and looked back to the stern of the boat.

"Nothing yet."

Kim glanced around the open waters.

"Well keep a good lookout. With the wind coming off the land it is forcing us to go further out into the water than I would like. We can't go into shallow water until we get further up the sound."

Ron turned back around and kept looking, then he noticed that some trees were moving. Trees may sway but they don't slide across other trees. Ron raised the spyglass to take a closer look. Then he saw it. The Adventure! It had been hiding in a deep creek. It was coming out from behind a sandbar in a deep channel.

"KP!"

Kim jerked to the side to see the Adventure had cut them off from the land. She turned to run before the wind. Hopefully the smaller craft could out run the bigger one. Ron stumbled back to where Kim sat. He pointed back.

"Their gaining on us."

Kim glanced back to see the bow of the Adventure coming toward them. Soon they would be able to cut across the stern of their boat and cut off the wind from their sails leaving them dead "she really didn't like to use that word right now" in the water. Up on the bow she could see a number of men including one tall man, it was Blackbeard.

At that moment the Adventure made a hard left turn across the stern of their boat and their sails fell limp as the Adventure blocked off the wind to their sails. Kim shook her head and helped Ron drop the sails to their boat. The Adventure made another turn and soon bobbed up and down next to their boat. Two grappling hooks came down and hooked onto their boat. A rope ladder unrolled down the side of the Adventure. Blackbeard leaned over the side of his boat.

"Up on deck with the both of you."

Before Kim or Ron could argue four crewmen from the Adventure swung down onto their boat. Without any other choice the two teens climbed up the rope ladder to the deck of the Adventure. They climbed over the side of the ship and down onto the deck. A shadow covered the two of them. Both of them looked up to see a man that would make Barkin look like a 90lbs weakling. He was quite tall and broad shouldered. A broad hat covered his head and long hair. His beard hung down onto his chest.

"Welcome aboard the Adventure. Me name is Edward, Edward Teach. What be your names?"

Ron pointed to himself then to Kim.

"My name is Ron, this is my brother Kim."

Teach eyed both of them.

"Ron and Kim? Well now you gave us the slip yesterday, but I figured the landward wind would catch you off guard."

Kim stared up at the man.

"I thought you had given up pirating."

The men laughed as Teach jerked back. He placed his hand on his chest.

"Pirating? You wound me lad. We were just interested in trading with you."

Kim sneered back.

"Yeah, trading by taking."

One of the crewmen swung his cutlass at Kim. She dodged to the side and struck his hand with the blade of her hand. The cutlass popped into the air and she grabbed it. Spinning around she drove her boot into the seaman's stomach folding him in half. Another seamen stepped toward Kim from the rear. Grabbing the man's hand that held his cutlass he twisted in a fashion that caused him to drop it to the deck. The seaman yanked his hand back and drew a dirk from his boot. He stabbed at Ron. Ron let the dirk pass under his arm and to the side. Grabbing the man's arm with one hand and his shirt with the other Ron rolled back sliding to the deck. Placing his feet into the startled seaman's chest Ron continued to roll back on the deck until he kicked out. The seaman let loose a string of curses as he sailed over the side of the ship and into the water. By the time the rest of the crew could blink, Ron had snap-kicked to his feet holding the other seaman's cutlass.

Cutlasses and clubs appeared as several crewman advanced on Kim and Ron. With a yell they attacked. Kim parried the first thrust by one crewman, then brought the guard up into his face with a blow that dropped him to the deck. Ron jumped to one side dodging the seaman attacking him. He spun in a leg sweep and brought the man down. A kick to the man's hand spun the sword into the air where Kim grabbed it. Two more seamen attacked Kim together. Kim blocked both slashes as she backed up against the side of the ship. Ron backed up against her side as they faced out to the remaining crew. The crew advanced on the two.

"Belay that."

The men stopped and looked over at Blackbeard. He had his own cutlass out blocking the way.

"These two have made their point, and made it well. Now back to your stations. Get Thomas out of the water."

The men backed off as they put away the clubs and the cutlasses. Most scowled at the two but none appeared ready to disobey Teach. Teach turned to Kim and Ron.

"Well now. Many waves have past under my sails since I have seen a good fight like that. I would have been honored to have ye on my crew."

Kim tossed her two cutlasses to the deck along with Ron.

"No thanks, we prefer an honest living."

Teach roared with laughter.

"Well laddie, I have taken the King's Pardon from our esteemed Governor. I am an honest trader now, but I could still use a couple of good hands. If you ever reconsider you can look me up. Be glad to have you part of the boys. Now, I have delayed you enough, why don't you be on your way. Here."

Teach dug into his pocket, pulled out some coins and tossed them to Ron.

"Here you go lads. This should cover any cost of you being late. Also, I know that boat. The man who owns it wants to sell it. There is enough to buy it there. Since you wish to be honest traders I'll help you along. I am always looking for someone to carry small cargoes for me. If you ever are in need of a cargo come and see me. Israel. Give these lads a hand to their boat and make sure they get off."

The tanned man gave some short of salute to Teach.

"Aye cap'n. Come along you two."

Kim and Ron climbed over the side and down into their boat. As soon as they could, they pushed off and guided their boat away from the Adventure. A gust of wind filled their sail and carried them off toward Bath.

Thomas stepped up beside Israel as they watched the small sloop head off across the water. Thomas grumbled.

"I owe that blond one a thing or two. I look forward to the chance."

Israel took a look over his shoulder at Teach as he directed some of the crew.

"Don't let the cap'n here you talk like that. He seems to have taken a liking to those two. You know what happens to what to those who cross him. Hell, you know what happens to those he likes sometimes."

Both men shuddered. In the months before one of the first mates was having dinner with Teach. Teach was roaring drunk that night and to play a joke he pulled one of his pistols and fired a shot under the table. The mate's knee was shattered and he was crippled. They also remembered what Teach had done to a number of crewman on ships they had taken when they had defied their captain openly. That was a death neither one of them wanted to have. Both men watched the small boat make it's way back toward Bath. Both of them turned and returned to their duties.

* * *

Kim guided the small sloop up to the docks in Bath. She could see the man who hired them the day before waiting for them. There were also a number of other people gathered on the docks. The man caught the rope that Ron tossed to him. He tied the boat off and straightened up.

"I got word that Teach and his crew stopped you. Did anything happen?"

Kim shook her head.

"Well, he did invite us aboard. After Ron and I had a little altercation with some of his crew, Captain Teach was quite the gentleman. He even paid us for his trouble."

Kim brought out the coins and handed a couple to the man.

"We would like to buy this boat. I think the two of us could make a good living carrying some small cargoes."

The man took the coins and nodded. Turning to a couple of the other men standing on the docks he motioned for them to unload the boat. He turned back to Kim and Ron.

"Well, I might have a cargo or two for you later. I am sure some of the other captains or merchants will be sure to be looking for you. Do you plan to sleep on board or do you need a place to stay?"

Ron glanced at Kim.

"I guess we could use a place to stay."

The man nodded.

"There is a small one room house down near the end of the docks. The couple who lived there moved out a month or so ago. No one has needed it so I guess the two of you can use it. I'll make sure all the papers are cleared for you to own this boat. What are your full names?"

Kim stepped up on the dock and helped Ron out of the boat.

"Kim and Ron. Kim and Ron Stoppable."

* * *

Out on the edge of town the air shimmered and warped. Two figures stepped out into midair.

Drakken looked around as Shego dusted off her costume. She scowled at him.

"You know this is one of your stupider ideas."

Drakken straightened his hat.

"Shego, this is a brilliant idea. If we are able to steal any of Blackbeard's treasure then who is he going to complain to?"

Shego reached over to rap Drakken on his head.

"Hello to that dark space in there. He wouldn't complain to anyone in the first place. This is Blackbeard the Pirate we are talking about. This guy makes us look like kindergärtners. If he catches us, he will keel haul us, then shoot us, then he just might start to hurt us. I don't know about you but I am allergic to that type of pain."

Drakken finished with his hat.

"He won't catch us. Once we get some of the treasure we can just disappear and he will not be able to do a thing."

Shego folded her arms in front of her.

"And you think Possible and the buffoon will just sit back and lay out on the beach. They will be after us so fast it will make even that thick head of yours swim."

Drakken groaned.

"Nngggggggg, what make you think they will be able to come after us?"

Shego sneered.

"Are you kidding? Just cause you can't build anything like that without stealing it doesn't mean Possible can't get it done. Remember her dad was smart enough to build the Tunnel. That Dr. Brown has his system. Now add Possible's two brothers into the deal and I would make a good bet that the princess and her boyfriend are either already here or will be soon. By the way, using the name of "Blackeye Brown" again is still dumb, but maybe it'll work."

Shego looked out over the land.

"Well, let's get going. Let's see if we can get up with Blackbeard."

* * *

Kim used a broom to clean out the room while Ron sat at the fireplace cooking. The shack had one room. They did have windows and the door did close good. They had enough money to buy some blankets and other items to make the house livable. The one bed was nothing more than a mattress filled with corn shucks on top of a rope web. The September air was cool at night with promises of colder weather to come. Ron set the pot on the old table in the middle of the room. The two candles gave a little light to the room. Kim looked down into the pot and sniffed. The aroma of meat and vegetables came to her nose.

"That smells good Ron."

Ron took his seat next to her as she sat down. He poured some cider into two mugs on the table.

"Thanks KP. Well, we are here and able to move around without anyone being suspicious. Now what to we do?"

Kim took a bite of her meal and washed it down with her cider. A cough came as the cider was a little stronger than she was used to.

"Well, I'd say try to stay as close to Blackbeard without being too close. I hope that we can spot Drakken and Shego in time to stop them from whatever they are planning."

She stood up after finishing her meal. Crossing the room she poured some water in a basin and washed her face and hands. She looked over to Ron and motioned for him to turn around. The windows were covered so she slipped out of her clothes and put on a nightshirt. Climbing under the blankets she tried to get comfortable.

"ooohhhhh, corn shucks are not the most comfortable things in the world. Think we can come up with something else?"

Ron blew out the candles and slipped off his boots and pants. Climbing in next to Kim he tried to get comfortable.

"Man, this stuff is itchy. We def are going to get something else as a mattress. Night KP."

Kim slid over and put her arms around him.

"At least in the dark in a locked room I can get some Ronshine. What to you say?"

"Booooyahhhh"

"Booyah will do."

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter of the pirate sitch. So Kim and Ron have met up with Blackbeard. It is during this time that Blackbeard or Edward Teach had taken a pardon from the local Governor and had stopped Pirating. He started to live in a small town in North Carolina called Bath. He lived here for a few months until he was to meet his destiny in that final fight. Now Drakken and Shego have arrived and things will start to get interesting.

This is the Captain

Roger and Out

right hand salute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Future is in Our Past  
Chapter Three  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

The street was filled with dust as Drakken and Shego made their way into town. A number of wagons rolled up the street filled with goods from a ship tied at the docks. The dock master was directing a number of men that were unloading the ship. A few of the people walking along the docks stared to the two of them. One lady took a good look at Shego. Shego looked back at her.

"I got seasick."

The lady just nodded and walked on up the street. Shego turned her head to Drakken.

"Dr. D, do you get the feeling we are a little over dressed?

Drakken turned around and looked at Shego then back at himself. Shego was wearing her hair tied back with a bandanna, a large baggy white shirt covered by a leather vest, baggy pants and knee high boots. Drakken was wearing the same outfit when he was taken over by the pirate spirit.

"Well Shego, we have to look the part. Now, let see if we can find, oh whatever his name is."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Blackbeard, otherwise known as Edward Teach, one of the most bloodthirsty pirates ever to sail the sea. Just how do you think we are going to even get close to him without knowing him. By the way watch where you are stepping."

Drakken took another step and stepped on something rather soft, squishy and warm. He looked down and scowled back as Shego, who was starting to appreciate the trees changing color. Drakken took a step back and wiped his boot off on some grass. At that moment, the door to a tavern smashed open and a man came flying out to land on the ground near Shego. He stood up and looked around blearily at Shego.

"Well now. What do we have here. Maybe another Anne Bonny or Mary Reed? Come here lass and let's see what you got."

He lurched over and made a grab for Shego. In three swift moves she laid him flat on the ground. She heard a roar of laughter and turned to see a mountain of a man standing in the door of the tavern.

"Well that was a sight to see. One of my own seaman taken down by a strip of a woman."

Shego snarled back.

"Watch it furface, this strip of a woman will lay you ou..."

She was interrupted by Drakken pulling on her sleeve.

"Sheeeegooooo, let's not make the man we want to see angry."

Then Shego turned to take a better look at the man walking toward her. He easily was several inches taller and many pounds heavier than she. But that was not what really caught her attention. It was his beard and hair that did that. His hair and beard were jet black. The beard was long and had been braided in sections. His hair was long and brushed back. The large wide brim hat partially hid his eyes.

Teach looked at the two of them.

"Just who do you be?"

Drakken was about to talk when Shego stepped forward and took Teach by the front of his coat with both her hands. She lifted him partially off the ground and hissed back at him.

"He is Blackeye Brown, he may not be the baddest but he is bad enough. We need your help. Our crew mutinied and set us adrift. We heard you took the Queen's pardon and hoped that you might give shelter and a meal to a fellow brother of the sea."

Teach looked down at Shego then broke out with a laugh. He shrugged his shoulders and broke Shego's grip with ease.

"Now there's a woman! Thomas! Get over here man. Take the wagon and give these two a ride to the house. Have the cook fix them something to eat, then give them a room. I'll be back later this afternoon. I need to go talk to the two brothers about running some cargo for me."

Teach turned away and started walking toward a small house near the end of the dock area. Smoke was coming from the chimney and was wafting away in the breeze. A heavy set seaman walked up to the two of them and raised his hand and touched his forehead in a salute.

"Howdy Cap'n, if you and the lady will follow me I'll take you out to the house. The Captain has a good table when he has the mind to pay for it or he hasn't been drinking too much."

Thomas motioned for them to follow the two of them.

"My name is Thomas, Thomas Miller. I am one of the Quartermasters for the Captain. We were in town getting some supplies to take to the house. The Cap'n has taken favor to a pair of young brothers. They showed up in town awhile back and started a small business with their boat. We met up with them one day and invited them aboard. They insulted the Captain and when me and a couple of the lads stood up for our Captain, they took on all of us. One disarmed Israel and decked him flat. I charged the other boy and ended up in the bloody water for my trouble. The Captain may like them but personally I waiting for a chance to get back at those two."

As Thomas spoke Drakken and Shego followed him to a wagon sitting next to one of the docks. Thomas climbed up and gestured to the seat beside him or in the back.

"You can sit up here with me or sit in the back. The back might be a little softer cause you can sit on some of the supplies back there."

Drakken nodded.

"Thank you my fine man, I think we will take you up on the softer ride."

Both of them climbed into the back of the wagon and took a seat on a pile of canvas. Thomas slapped the reigns on the back of the horse and he started off. Thomas turned the horse and wagon around and headed out of town. Shego noticed that they passed the house that Teach was walking up to. He knocked on the the door and waited. Just as they passed the door opened and he stepped into the house. Shego could see a figure standing in the darkness of the house, something about the figure was familiar but Shego shook her head. Nahhhh... the dude in front said two brothers lived in that house. They would still have to be careful. Those two would know how to hide in the crowd. But that red hair would be something she would be able to see from a good distance. If they could catch the two of them maybe she would get Blackbeard to make them walk the plank or keel haul the two of them. She sat back in the back of the wagon and relaxed. So far their plan was working well. First, they needed to find out if and where Teach had any treasure. Second, they needed to get a DNA sample from Teach. When they got back they could create an entire navy of Blackbeards totally at their command.

* * *

Picking up the plates they used for breakfast, Kim got ready to wash them off before they got ready for the day. Morning had come early and they had gotten up, dressed and ate. The door rattled as someone knocked on it. Glancing over to Kim, Ron walked over to the door and opened it. Captain Teach was standing in the door. He took his hat off and greeted the two.

"Grand morning to the two of ye. May I enter?"

Ron stepped back and let the former pirate enter. He shut the door behind him and gestured to the small table.

"We don't have a lot right now but you are welcome to have a seat."

Teach bowed and flourished with his hat.

"Tis an honor to share a table with you."

Sitting in one of the chairs, he placed his hat on the table. Kim took a seat on the bed while Ron took a seat in the other chair. Teach pulled a paper out of his coat.

"I've got a cargo I need you to pick up out on Ocracoke and bring in it into here. The cargo belongs to his honor the Governor. His man will meet you here at the docks when you let him know. I'll pay double the normal amount if you can get the cargo back here, safe, sound and no questions."

Kim glanced over at Ron.

"We will do the best we can Captain Teach. Should we come out to the house once we are finished?"

Teach shook his head.

"No lad, no need for that. The Governor's man will have your pay. Now, what is that smell?"

Kim smiled as she stood.

"Ron fixed us something to eat before we went out, we have a little left would you like some?"

Teach glanced over to the fireplace where the pots were.

"Sure lad, if you don't mind."

Ron shook his head.

"Naw, it'd just go to waste."

Ron went over to the fireplace and loaded one of the plates up with the apples he had fried along with the firecakes he made on the hearth. He set the plate down in front of Teach as the captain pulled a knife from his belt. Cutting the food with his knife and using the point to spear up the food he started to eat. Within a minute he had finished off the remains of the food.

"By my word that was good. Lad, I need you to show my cook how to do some of that."

Laughing Teach stood, walked over to the door and opened it. Stepping outside, he placed his hat on his head.

"My men out on the island will expect you within a day or so. They'll load her up for you, then you can bring it back to here. Good luck lads."

Teach turned and walked up the street yelling as some of his men. Ron closed the door behind him.

"Well, I guess we better get together some food and drink, and then head out there."

Nodding, Kim reached over and took off the canvas bag that was hanging on a peg on the wall. The bag would hold their food. Two stoneware jugs under the bed would hold the light ale they would drink. Fresh water was not really available and you could never be sure it was clean so they made sure to drink the ale as much as possible. Picking up the two jugs, Ron headed out the door for their boat.

Kim filled the bag with hardtack, some dried fruit, dried meat, some cheese and what little bread was left. She grabbed the two coats hanging on the pegs by the door and made sure both of their stocking caps were in the pockets. Putting on her coat and pulling down the stocking cap on her head, she picked up the bag of food and placed Ron's coat over her arm.

Turning as she exited the door, she made her way around the house and down to the dock where their sloop was. Ron was untying some of the lines as she approached. She handed him his coat and hat.

"Put it on. It's cold out here and it'll be colder out on the water."

"Ah, Kim. I don't need a coat, you know I don't get sick."

Kim just crossed her arms.

"Okay, when you catch a cold I'll have to fix some chicken soup for you."

Kim smiled and watched as the arms of the coat appeared to fly into the air as Ron put the coat on fast. The stocking cap was on his head and gloves on his hands before Kim could count to three. After Ron stopped getting his coat and hat on she handed him the bag of food.

"I'm going back to make sure the fire is out and to lock the door."

Ron nodded.

"Okay KP."

Kim stepped back in the house and walked over to the fireplace. The coals were barely warm. Standing, she looked around the room to see if there was anything that they might need. Walking out the door, she turned, closed the door and locked it. Putting the key deep in her pocket she made her way down to the boat. Stepping aboard, she took a seat at the tiller. Ron untied the last line and pushed the bow of the sloop away from the dock. Turning, he pulled the main halyard and raised the main triangular sail up. Ron tied off the sail rope, and ducked as the wind caught the sail and pushed it over his head. Staying low, Ron scuttled back to where Kim was sitting at the tiller. Soon, they were away from the docks and heading out to open water. After a few minutes, they saw Teach's house on the horizon.

* * *

The breeze coming down the river pulled at Shego's hair as she stood at the crest of the hill looking out over the water. Miller had brought them up to the house and dropped them off at the front door. The cook was fixing them something to eat so Shego was taking the time to scout the area. She had already spotted a couple of small boats they could steal if needed. But taking one right under the guns of Blackbeard's ship could not be a easy thing. Shego had also noticed that Blackbeard's ship was riding normally in the water. That meant there was no cargo aboard. That meant no treasure.

Walking down toward the water, Shego found a well worn trail making it's way from the water up into a grove of trees. She followed the trail until she came upon an area in the tree where the ground was covered by large rocks and lots of them. Shego bent down to examine them. Being in the open they were all dry, but Shego could see signs that they had been submerged in water at least part of the time. A few of the rocks had a white substance on them. Shego scratched at the white substance with a fingernail and took a whiff. Smiling she tasted the white substance. It was salt. There could only be one reason why a huge pile of rock that had been in salt water would be out in the open.

Shego turned and glanced through the trees back at Blackbeard's ship. All these rocks were ballast stones. That meant for some reason Blackbeard had to lighten his ship by removing them. A smile crossed Shego's face. A lot of gold would weigh down the ship making it necessary for the crew to remove ballast. But with no ballast rocks on board and the ship still riding normally in the water, that meant something really heavy was on board. She had to get on that ship to really find out. Making her way out of the trees, she climbed toward the main house. A small boat was making it's way out into the deeper water. That must have been the sloop that belonged to the two brothers that were moving that cargo for Blackbeard. She stopped and watched the sloop make it's way past here. The brothers were sitting in the back when one of them stood up to adjust the main sail. There was something about the way he moved that was familiar but it was hard to tell at this distance. Turning around she headed back up toward the house. She was hungry and ready to eat. That cook better have something ready and Drakken better not do something stupid.

* * *

Raising the spyglass, Ron got a good look at their destination. They had been sailing for nearly five hours across the Pamlico Sound and were approaching Ocracoke Island. The spot where they were directed to was on the tip of the island. Ron could see a number of men moving wooden kegs and large trunks along on the sandy beach. As he watched through the spyglass one of the men stood up and looked out straight at him. The sailor turned and appeared say something to another one of the sailors. That man turned and appeared to order some of the men to start loading the kegs and boxes on the beach into a couple of rowboats along the shore. Ron put the spyglass back in the case and took his seat next to Kim. She keep a tight hold on the tiller as they approached the section of beach. The two rowboats were coming out to meet them. As they approached the two boats one of the men in the boats motioned for them to lower their sail.

"Lower the sail Ron, then I'll drop the anchor."

Ron stood and let the sail down and tied it off around the boom. Kim made her way to the bow, picked up the anchor and tossed it over the side. Letting the line go her fingers for a few moments, she tied the line off. The two rowboats approached in the calm water to the lee side of the island. One of the men called out over the water.

"We will bring the cargo out to you. One of my men will board your vessel and help you stow your cargo. We wouldn't want anything to happen to it. That might just make the Captain mad."

Kim and Ron helped the other man to board their sloop and open up the small hold. Kim looked up to see several rowboats making their way out to their boat. The men in the first rowboats started to pass the cargo over to Ron and the other man. She climbed into the hold and helped to place the cargo.

* * *

Squinting, Kim sat up from her pallet on the sand. Glancing over to her side she noticed that Ron was still asleep. It had taken longer than expected to load their boat and by the time the men were finished it was too late to head back to Bath. The second mate let them use one of the tents where they stored some of the cargo. It was not perfect but it was out of the wind for the most part. She stretched her arms out and sighed. They would have to head to to Bath first thing, she didn't want the Governor to be waiting for them too long. Reaching over she shoved Ron.

"Wake up Ron! We need to get back."

Ron moaned, grumbled and rolled back over asleep. Kim glared at him then gave him a kick. Ron winced and sat up quickly.

"Owww, hey KP what's the deal?"

Kim stood up and shook the sand out of her hair.

"Come on Ron. We have a long trip back and the sooner we start the sooner we will be back in our own cottage. Besides, they were expecting us yesterday and I want to keep Captain Teach happy with our service. Unless you are ready to see his bad side."

Ron thought of the stories he had read of the pirate. Jumping up he started to brush the sand from his clothes.

"I'm all about being on time. Let's find the mate and get him to take us out to our boat."

Kim smiled at him.

"I thought you might see it my way."

Pushing open the tent flap Kim stepped out of the tent. Glancing around she noted that most of the men were already up and moving around. She recognized the second mate and stepped over to him. He looked up and noticed the two of them walking toward him. He took his hat off and wiped his brow with his sleeve.

"I was just coming to get ye. I've got a boat ready to take ya back to your sloop. My men kept a good eye on her and she's fine."

Kim nodded.

"Thank you sir, we were hoping to get back as soon as possible. I didn't want to keep the Governor or the Captain waiting on us."

The mate laughed.

"I would not either lad! The Captain, he does have a temper. Though now that he has taken the Queen's pardon he is a little better about it."

Ron looked around at the remaining cargo that was sheltered under a number of tarps and trees.

"Where did all this stuff come from anyway?"

The mate glared at Ron, then quickly changed his expression."

"Ahhh lad, we and the Captain found a ship adrift and boarded her. Nobody twas aboard so we claimed salvage on her. Too bad she was so badly damaged she sank. We did well to get most of the cargo off before she sank."

Ron was about to ask another question when Kim punched him in the arm. Before he could protest she started to run for the rowboat.

"Last one to the boat has to pump out the bilge."

Ron turned and chased after her. She slowed her run so that they both arrived at the rowboat at the same time. Ron was about to say something when her eyes told him to shut up for now. Both of them climbed in and one of the crewman rowed them out to their sloop. After climbing aboard, they checked everything out and made ready to leave. Ron pulled up the anchor and set it down. Then scuttling to the center of the boat, he undid the sail and raised it up. The wind caught the sail and soon they were sliding across the water. The wind was from the southeast so they had an easy run. Ron sat down beside Kim.

"What was the deal back on the beach?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron, they are pirates. Do you really believe that story? I noticed that some of those kegs had been sanded down in places. Places like writing might have been or where something split on it. I took a look at one of the boxes when I was putting it in the hold. I found something that looked like blood on an inside seam."

Ron turned a little white.

"You mean..."

She nodded with a grim look on her face.

"Yeah, I think that the Captain's pardon is just a ruse."

Ron looked down at the hold a moment and shook his head. Kim glanced over at him.

"Don't believe me. Check that crate second on the left on the port side."

Ron shook his head.

"I'll take your word on it."

Kim grinned and gave him a playful push.

"What's wrong. Can't stand the sight of a little blood?"

Ron shook his head.

"As long as it's not mine or more importantly yours! Anybody else's does not bother me."

Kim stared back at him, then started to smile.

"Ron Stoppable, you have the weirdest ways of being romantic. That has got to be the grossest, most romantic thing you have said yet."

Ron laughed and looked back at her.

"Hey I am what I is."

Kim laughed and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Looking around, she didn't see any other boats so she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Now that's a promise for later tonight."

Ron smiled.

"I can't wait."

* * *

Kim stretched a little as they reached the mid point of their trip. They still had at least two and half hours to go and there was no land in sight. Looking around she noticed a set of sails off to her right. As they sailed on, she kept watch. The one sail was soon joined by two more smaller ones and they were getting closer.

"Ron, give me the spyglass and take the tiller."

Ron handed her the spyglass and slid into her seat next to the tiller. She stood and raised the spyglass to her eye. The larger ship was coming at them from the right and fast. The two smaller sloops had split up and were coming up on each side of them. Something didn't feel right and she didn't like it. Handing the spyglass back to Ron she got back in her seat.

"Put up the jenny Ron. I don't like the look of these guys coming up on us. We need to make a run for it."

Ron jumped up and soon had the jenny up. The sail snapped full of the wind and the small sloop leapt forward. He scuttled back to his seat and looked up at the two sloops coming at them. The larger ship was falling back, but the two smaller one were closing in. Kim tried to run before the wind as best she could, but if she held that course one of the smaller sloops would easily cut them off. Turning slightly she tried to stay ahead but both sloops were gaining. She motioned for Ron to take the tiller again so she could take look through the spyglass at the closest sloop. She could she a number of men running back and forth on her decks, but what caught her attention were the three men loading what appeared to be small cannon mounted on the rail of the sloop. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a flag going up on the rear of sloop. Moving her view through the spyglass to take a look at the flag, her heart jumped. It was a black flag with a skull and crossbones on it. They were Pirates!

Kim took her seat again.

"Ron, if there is a way to put up more sail now would be the..."

Before she could finish her sentence there was a loud crack from the nearest sloop. She jerked her head around to see a cloud of smoke coming from the bow of one of the sloops. There was a loud slash just in front of them. Kim turned away from the shot, when there was another crack from the other side. This time the shot went through their mainsail. She shook her head.

"Ron, we can't lose them If we stop and get between them. They can't shoot their cannon without hitting each other."

"I got your back KP! Any ideas on how to take these guys on?"

Kim looked back and watched as the two sloops bore down on them on both sides.

"I guess as always we will make it up as we go."

"KP, I do wish we could have a better plan than...ahhhhhgggg"

Ron ducked as another cannon shot cut a hole through the jenny. He clambered back to the where Kim was and jerked the tiller to the right. At that moment one of the pirate sloops rammed alongside of them. Just as the boarding crew jumped onto their boat, the boom of their sail swung that direction due to Ron's turn. The boom sent the boarding crew spilled like bowling pins. Of the ten pirates that had jumped on their sloop six were knocked overboard. As Kim turned to face the rest of them Ron ran.

"AHHHHHHH don't cut me!"

As he ran he tripped over a couple of ropes. Those ropes just happened to be the same ropes that held the sails up. The sails came flapping down and covered the other four pirates and knocked them to the deck.

Kim looked at the struggling pirates.

"That'll work."

Just then the other sloop came alongside and six more pirates jumped on their boat. Kim got into her stance when she heard Ron scream. A shadow passed by her head. She looked up in surprise and realized what had happened. When Ron tripped over the ropes his feet got tangled in the ropes, the heavy sail yanked him off his feet and now he swung from the main mast like a screaming wrecking ball. Ron swung over and decked four of the six pirates that had boarded their sloop. Three of the four went over board, the fourth grabbed onto Ron. They swung back to the other side with Ron screaming and the pirate hanging on for dear life. Just as they reached the other side the pirate lost his grip and fell landing on two more pirates that were attempting to board Kim and Ron's boat. Kim always marveled at the Ron Factor. With it in full force he had single handedly, he had put nine pirates overboard, trapped four, and knocked out three.

The was just one thing. There were plenty more pirates where the others came from. Kim picked up two of the cutlasses that had fallen to the deck and faced four of the pirates as they advanced. Ron swung by, still screaming when one of the pirates dodged out of the way and sliced the ropes with his cutlass dropping Ron to the deck of the pirate sloop with a thud. Kim didn't have time to see how he was. The other pirates were advancing on her. The closest one slashed at her, she dodged and parried the thrust of another. Backing up she parried another thrust and brought the side of the cutlass crashing against the pirates head. He fell to the deck with a groan.

The other charged at her. Dropping her cutlasses she dropped under their thrusts and with several quick blows brought down three of the four around her. The other backed up as four more joined him. Kim was gasping for air as they advanced on her. Then she heard Ron call out from the other pirate sloop.

"Hey KP, do you think one of these things might be handy."

Kim's eye grew large as she looked over to Ron. He was holding an old fashioned pirate grenade and the fuse was burning. The pirates started to yell when they saw what he was holding. Kim screamed at him.

"Ron, that's a bomb, get rid of it!"

"Ahhhhhhgggg" Ron screamed as he dropped the grenade. It took three bounces and rolled into the small hold of the pirate sloop. There was considerable screaming as the rest on the pirated on that boat either jumped overboard or jumped on Kim and Ron's sloop. Ron took just a second to jump back over on their boat. Smoke and flames jetted out of the hold and several ports on the side of the pirate sloop.

The blast knocked everyone down with Ron landing on top of Kim. As he stood to get off of her one of the pirates took a belaying pin and brought in down on top of his head. Ron dropped to the deck like a sack of potatoes. One of the other pirates raised his cutlass to strike at Ron. Kim got up and jumped over Ron, blocking the man's arm with her hands. She threw one punch to his chest, then followed with a hay maker that lifted him up and dropped him to the deck. A blow to her back sent her sprawling to the deck. She rolled over and looked up to find a cutlass at her throat. Slowly she laid back on the deck as she raised her hands. The edge of the cutlass did not move as it pressed against her skin. Looking up into the feral eyes of the pirate, she closed her eyes and waited for the cut.

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed this next part of the story. I know some of you are wondering about Blackbeard's behavior. He's not acting like the pirate in all the stories we have heard. Oh, he was bad, and he did do a lot of what we have heard about. But I have placing this story in an interesting part of his, his final day. Teach took a royal pardon and settled in a small town called Bath. He appeared to live the life of a country gentleman and was quite close to the royal governor. Did he really stop pirating? History is unsure. It is known that he turned some interesting cargoes over to the Governor during those times and came up with the story that he had found the ships floundering with no crew. I thought this would be an interesting time to set the story. A lot will happen soon so stay tuned. Shego and Drakken will get in the Blackbeard soon. What about Kim and Ron? Well, have to wait till next time!

I do have a picture I posted on my DA account of Shego dressed as a pirate. Take a look and see.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.

This is the Captain! Arrrrr!  
Shiver me timbers!  
Stand by your guns for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Future is in Our Past  
Chapter Four

* * *

  
**

Standing near the bow, Shego let the salt breeze whip back her hair. The room had been okay. But Drakken snored like a sawmill. She had wanted to put a pillow over his face but they didn't have any pillows in the room. The bed was a large feather mattress over a rope net. By early morning, she had taken one of the pallets under the main bed and pulled it into a side storage room. At least she could get some sleep. The cook had supplied a decent breakfast. Now, they were on Teach's ship after he had invited them to go out to one of his main hideouts on a place called Ocracoke Island. She jumped at the chance to get a good look at his ship.

She had left Teach and Drakken talking in the main cabin while she took a look around. Making her way deep into the bowels of the ship, she found the main hold empty. Deeper into the ship she found the bilge. The air was foul, but she dipped her hand into the water and touched something cold. Grabbing it, she picked it up out of the water. Her eyes gleamed. It was a gold bar. That's what was acting as ballast for his ship. Shego smiled, back in real time a single bar would be worth a fortune. She sat back. One bar could weigh as much as 70 lbs with 16 oz per lbs. That would make each bar weighing 1,120 oz. Gold was about $790 per oz. Multiply that out and each bar could be worth over $800,000. Just one bar!

She had made her way back to the deck and the bow of the ship. It was a decent day with a stiff wind. Turning she watched as the men on deck went about their duties. Teach had proudly proclaimed he was an honest merchant now. Shego smiled. An honest merchant who was armed to the teeth. There were a number of cannon on board well cared for and already loaded. There were also quite a few rifles and cutlasses within easy reach of the deck crew. A shout from the crow's nest caught her attention.

"Sails Ho!!!"

Teach quickly appeared on deck.

"Where away?"

The crewman pointed out over the water.

"Ten points off the port bow. Looks like a brig and two sloops."

Grabbing a spyglass, Teach looked out over the water at the three ships. He watched for a moment then a smile spread over his face. He turned and yelled to the aft of ship.

"Mr. Hands to the bow please."

Running from another part of the ship Teach's first mate came up beside him.

"What's the matter Cap'n?"

Handing him the spyglass Teach pointed to the ships that were approaching.

"Take a look out there and tell me who you see."

Hands took the glass and stared out over the water. A grin grew on his face as he turned back to Teach.

"Shall I raise the flag Cap'n?"

Teach nodded.

"Aye, Mr. Hands, let's get the crew to quarters. We'll need to fire a salute."

Shego walked up to the side of Teach. He turned to her with a smile.

"Looks like you came aboard on a good day. We are going to meet at friend of all brothers of the sea. Charles Vane."

Shego made a smile on her face. This was working up great. The possibility of another pirate treasure to rob.

A thundering boom reverberated across the water. Shego turned to see a wall of smoke coming from the two masted ship. Teach turned and signaled to Hands. With a signal from him, all the guns on that side fired a broadside. The crew ran to the side and started to cheer and wave. As the ships came closer Teach stopped and looked closely at one of the sloops accompanying the two masted ship.

"Mr. Hands, take a look at the sloop to the port of Mr. Vane's brig and tell me what you see."

Hands stopped and looked then turned to Teach.

"Cap'n. That looks like the sloop that belonged to those two lads."

Teach nodded.

"I hope the lads are alright. I really hope the cargo is alright. His Honor the Governor might not be too happy to lose his part of the salvage. Get me a dory over the side. I need to see Vane as quick as I can."

Shego stepped up to his side.

"Cap'n do you mind if I tag along?"

Teach shook his head.

"No, lass, let me meet him first and bring him over here. What's your name anyway?"

Shego smiled.

"Just call me Shego."

* * *

The stench coming from the bilge water made it hard for Kim to breath. The two of them were locked in a small room in the lower parts of the pirate's main ship. The only light they had was a small lantern in the room and what little light shone through the barred opening in the door. Dipping a cloth into the pitcher on the floor, Kim got it wet and placed it on the knot on the back of Ron's head.

"Owwww KP! That hurts!"

Kim growled.

"Quit being such a baby. We have bigger problems."

Ron turned to look at her and raised one of his legs. The leg iron and chain clinked as he moved it.

"Really KP? I had no idea we were in trouble. We beat up a dozen or so pirates, put most of them into the water and sunk one of their boats. They knocked me out and nearly cut your throat. Instead of killing us or throwing us to the sharks they put shackles on us and threw us in this lovely little stateroom in the bottom of their boat. Why should I think we are in trouble?"

Kim swatted him on the top of his head. Ron yelped when the chain attached to the manacles on her wrist hit him in the ear.

"Hey take it easy KP!"

Ron sat up and turned to look at her. Her hair was ruffled and there was a small bruise on one cheek.

"What do you think they'll do to us? Make us walk the plank or something?"

Kim shook her head.

"No Ron, real pirates never did that. They just throw you overboard with a cannon ball chained to you."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful. Let's see if I can get us out of here."

Ron sat back and concentrated. The blue glow came but soon faded out. He shook his head.

"I don't know what's going on. Maybe that bump on my head did something, but I can't call the Monkey Power."

Kim shifted in her seat and reached up into her hair. Pulling lightly she produced a hairpin.

"Maybe we won't need you to. I bet these old manacles don't have real complicated locks."

Fiddling with the lock with the hairpin, Kim concentrated on what she was doing. Soon there was a slight click and the manacle fell off her wrist. A small smile crossed her face. Soon all the chains lay on the floor. Looking out the small window in the door she didn't see anyone. Looking down she was that they had simply barred the door thinking the chains would hold them in place. Kim motioned for Ron and he reached out the window and pulled the bar up. Slowly they pushed on the door to open it.

* * *

The dory had barely touched the side of the pirate ship when Teach stood, grabbed the rope ladder and quickly scaled up to the deck. Israel Hands quickly followed. The Captain approached Teach.

"Teach, you devil. I thought I would find you in these water somehow. What are you up too you?"

Teach laughed then turned serious.

"Mr. Vane, I would like to ask you where you acquired that fine sloop to your port?"

Vane pointed off to the east.

"We chased her down a few leagues to the east. She gave us a merry chase but that was not the worst. There were two young lads on board, when we boarded her they turned into us so the boom swung and blew over a bunch of my men. Then they dropped the sail on the rest. The first hung on to the halyard and swung over the deck knocking a few more men overboard. The second lad took on a number of my best lads barehanded and beat the lot of them. Then the first lad, used the halyard to swing over and land on one of my boats. He took a grenade, lit it and tossed it into the hold. The blasted thing fell right next to some powder bags. The blast sunk one of the best sloops I had. It took the rest of the lads to put both of those two lads down. Normally I would have throw both of them overboard for the sharks but the lads wanted to do something special to them."

Teach rubbed his face.

"They would not happen to be two young lads. One is about so high."

Teach held out his hand at just about Ron's height.

"This lad has blond hair and a freckled face. I think his name is Ron. The other is about so high."

Teach held his hand a little lower.

"He is the younger one by the sound of his voice. He has long red hair and I believe his name is Kim. When the two of them are together they fight like fiends."

Vane scratched his head.

"Don't know about the names but you just described the two of them pretty good. You know them?"

Teach growled.

"They were working for me taking a cargo to the Governor. I hope that neither they or the cargo have been damaged. I would hate to think you would end up stealing from me."

Vane's face twitched and he looked around. Teach's ship had slipped over and was broadside to his ship. Looking back at Teach, Vane noticed that he had his hand on one of his pistols. A smile came across Vane's face.

"We are all brothers of the sea. If I had known they were working for you I would have left them be."

Vane turned to one of his crewmen.

"Take a couple of men and go get those two."

Vane turned back to Teach.

"Now Captain, since we are all brothers of the sea, I do believe I am due some payment for my crew."

Teach was about to reply when there was yelling from below and the whole ship shuddered from a small explosion. Vane cursed.

"Not again!"

Several crewman started down one of the hatches. Within seconds two came flying back out of the hold. Kim leaped out of the hold with a cutlass in each hand. Several crewmen surrounded her as she backed across the deck. She didn't see Teach because her back was to him. Slowly but surely Kim backed across the deck right into him. She stopped and looked up to see Teach looking down at her. He pulled his cutlass and held it in front of her.

"Any one of you swabs wants a piece of the lad will have to come through me first."

Kim watched as Vane's men lowered their weapons. Teach reached down and took the two cutlasses from Kim.

"Now lad, where is your brother?"

There was more yelling as several crewman came running up out of another of the holds. Ron came right behind them carrying a small swivel gun.

"Stay back, I don't know what this is but I am not afraid to use it."

Teach started to laugh. Ron stopped when he saw Teach and Kim.

"Kim?"

Kim motioned with her hands.

"Ron, let's be real careful and put that down before you hurt someone mainly yourself."

One of Vane's crewman stepped over to Ron and carefully took it from him. Ron walked over to Kim.

"You okay?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah."

Teach looked over to Vane.

"It the cargo still aboard?"

Vane nodded.

"Yes, we hadn't had a chance to put it aboard."

Teach nodded as he turned to Kim and Ron.

"Now you two best be on your way. I ask you to go straight to Bath and then home. Now you aren't going to say anything about all of this or will I need to leave ye here?"

Kim took pulled on Ron's arm.

"We will not say a thing Captain Teach."

Kim and Ron stepped over to the side of the ship to wait for their sloop to be brought over. Kim leaned over to see what was going on when Ron turned around to face Teach. He felt and bump and heard a screech cut off by a large splash. Turning around he noticed Kim was no longer behind him. The crew started to laugh uproariously. From the water below came a very angry yell.

"Ron Stoppable! Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

Ron looked overboard to see Kim treading in the water below mad enough to make the water around her steam. He turned to Vane and Teach.

"Ahhh guys? Do either one of you have a spot on your crew?"

Vane and Teach looked at each other and busted out laughing. One of the crew threw a rope to Kim and pulled her back aboard. As her feet hit the deck Ron jumped in front of her and handed her his vest.

"Ahhhh Kim, I think you need to put this on."

Kim snarled at Ron.

"Ron I am okay. It's warm and I don't need your vest."

Ron pressed it in front of her.

"KP look down."

Kim glanced down and turned several shades of red. Grabbing Ron's vest she hurriedly put it on as she stood behind Ron. Earlier that morning she had taken her own vest off. Her white cotton shirt was now very wet. Luckily she did have another shirt on under it but her secret was now out.

Teach strode over and stared down at both of them.

"I thought Kim was an odd name for a boy. Your voice was also mighty high for your age. Either of you care to explain before you both go for a swim permanently."

Kim stepped out beside Ron.

"We thought it was best to keep it a secret. We wanted to work together and this was the only way."

Teach studied the two of them and a low growl came deep within him.

"It's against my better judgment, and I don't take kindly being lied to but together you two do quite well. I see no reason to let the secret go further. You have some work to finish. After that, I expect the two of you stay at your cottage until I send for you, understand?"

Both of them nodded.

"Yes sir."

Teach pointed to their boat.

"Good be gone then."

Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him toward their boat. Ron stopped at the edge and looked down.

"Uhhh, KP, shouldn't we wait for a boat or something?"

Kim raised boot planted it on Ron's backside and shoved. Screaming all the way, Ron landed in the water with a loud splash. She leaned over as he surfaced.

"Now we are even, swim for our boat."

Kim waved to Teach then turned and dove into the water. Surfacing next to Ron they started to swim for their boat. One of the crewmen on board pulled them up out of the water then hopped into a small rowboat tied next to it. As he rowed back to Vane's ship Ron raised their sail and Kim took the tiller as they moved off toward Bath.

Vane shook his head as he watched them sail off.

"A bleeding girl! What do you think of that? Those two took on some of my best men and still beat them. They wouldn't be bad pirates."

Teach shook his head.

"No, they appear to be a nice couple of kids. They have a good life ahead of them, twill not be me to mess them up."

Teach turned back to Vane.

"Now that all of that is behind us let's talk a celebration! Do you know if any other of the lads are in the area?"

Vane scratched his chin.

"I am not sure. I haven't seen anyone but we can put out the word. What's this about a celebration?"

Teach clapped Vane on the back and pointed out to Ocracoke.

"Out there at my base, we will eat and drink and eat some more. All the brethren of the sea will be welcome. Come join me aboard my ship, there is food and drink."

Vane joined Teach as he returned to his ship. As they were rowed over to the other ship one of Vane's crewman watched as Kim and Ron's boat sailed out of sight. He smiled as he thought. "A girl? A girl who can handle a cutlass better than most men and can fight too. I must find a way to spend some close time with this girl. I'll have to find a way to get her away from her friend." The crewman turned away and returned to his duties.

* * *

Shego limped slowly down the deck complaining to a couple of crewman of a loose step down in the hold. Most just laughed at her. She grinned inside. The loose step was non existent because her limp was because of the small bar of gold tie to the calf of her leg. The thirty pounds of weight made it a little difficult to walk. There was another bar of gold tied to her back under her shirt and cloak. All told she was hauling around about one hundred pounds of weight. All they had to do was get back to shore. Drakken approached her. He pointed out to the sloop that was pulling away from the larger ship. Shego's eye went wide. There was no mistaking the two people on the small sloop.

"They ARE here. We really need to be careful and try to find a way to get rid of them."

Drakken glanced around twiddling his hands.

"Were you successful?"

Shego sneered back.

"You better hope this works. This stuff is heavy."

Vane and Teach climbed to the deck. Teach waved them over.

"Shego, Blackeye!"

The two villains made their way over toward Teach as he and the other pirate approached. Teach pointed to Vane.

"This here is Captain Vane, a good friend and a brother of the sea. Mr. Vane, this here is Blackeye Brown and Shego. Their crew voted them off and left them on shore. They walked into Bath looking for me."

Vane eyed Shego up and down.

"A woman pirate?"

Shego bristled but Teach waved his hand.

"I'll tell you Mr. Vane, she is a fine pirate indeed. Just think of the crew you could have if you could get Kim and Ron with this lady. You would have a fine addition to your crew."

Shego had to fight to keep her jaw from hitting the deck, a quick glance at Drakken showed he was hiding his surprise well, but not well enough. Teach stared back at them.

"Do you know Kim and Ron?"

Shego swallowed. She had the gold, she had some of his hair so they had a DNA sample, now was not the time to cause any problems yet here was an opportunity to get rid of those two. If she could get him to do the dirty work for her then so much the better.

"Are you talking about two kids about 18 years old. The first one is named Ron and is so high."

Shego stuck out her hand at Ron's approximate height.

"He has a great act being a bumbler but he is a skilled fighter. I have learned not to underestimate him. The second one is a girl named Kim who is about so high."

Shego stuck her hand out at Kim's height.

"She can fight with weapons or without. We have learned not to take them lightly. They are a pair of spies. People take them as a young couple but don't let them fool you. They will gain your trust then turn you over to the Navy the first chance they get. If you don't watch it, they will lead you into a trap. They got us in trouble before. They work for the Governor of Virginia. He sends them down here to look around. What are they doing for you?"

Teach's face darkened.

"It's a special cargo for the governor."

Shego smiled.

"I hope that it's not what I am thinking, cause they would love to be able to report to the Governor of Virgina that the Governor here is receiving goods from you."

Teach's face darkened as he turned a looked up to the lookout.

"Caesar! Do you see the sloop that just left?"

The black man leaned out high above the deck and pointed.

"They are about 4 miles out and moving fast. They have already passed one of the bars."

Teach scowled.

"Anyway we can chase them down?"

Caesar looked out across the water then looked down at Teach.

"Not with the Adventure Captain. We would have to go around the bar. But that sloop of Captain Vane's could chase them down."

Vane turned to Teach.

"She's yours Captain. You want a special crew on board?"

Teach turned around.

"Thomas, Israel, Caesar, Philip. Take the sloop with a few of Captain Vane's men and go after those two. Don't do anything, yet! Just follow them. Tell them to stay in their house, and that I have another cargo for them and I want them well rested. If they try to communicate with anyone or try and leave their house. Well, make sure they don't."

The four men jumped aboard a rowboat and soon were chasing after Kim and Ron's boat. Shego stepped over to Teach.

"Ya got an idea for those two?"

Teach's face split into an evil smile.

"Oh yes. They will have a special cargo. We will have our little party out on Ocracoke. They will bring the food and the rum and will be our special guests. Too bad they will never leave the island."

Shego nodded.

"Good with them out of the way you will be safe. Now can the Captain and I borrow one of your boats. We would like to...."

Teach roared.

"And leave NOW? No lass, you and the Captain will be our very special guests, after all because of you we know about those two. Now COME to my cabin! We have a celebration to plan!"

Teach motioned for Shego to precede him. She swore under her breath. There was no way that they would be able to get away now. They would have to play along. She motioned for Drakken to go first. Just before she went below deck she looked out over the water in the direction Kim and Ron's boat had went.

"See you later Princess."

* * *

Ron helped Kim up on the dock as a well dressed man approached them.

"Are you the lads in the employ of Master Teach?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes sir! Are you the gentleman from the Governor?"

The man nodded.

"That I am. My men will unload your boat. Here is your payment."

Ron took the small leather pouch that the man gave him. He let Kim feel the weight. Her eyes grew when she realized what they had just gotten paid. Before she could say anything the man gestured to a carriage behind him.

"The Governor would like to thank you for your work. Please follow me."

The man lead Kim and Ron over the carriage. A regally dressed man appeared at the window.

"I wanted to personally to thank you for your services. I would like to extend an invitation to dinner, would you be so kind as to accept?"

Before Ron could answer Thomas Miller appeared from the docks.

"They will need to accept the invitation at another time Governor. Cap'n Teach has a special job for them and needs them to rest."

Thomas turned to Kim and Ron as he whispered.

"The Captain does have a special cargo for you to carry. He was sorry for what happened and wanted you to get a good rest."

Kim nodded and bowed to the Governor.

"Sir, if we may accept your kind offer at a later date we would be honored to dine with you."

The Governor nodded.

"Quite right, perhaps after you finish with Captain Teach all three of you can dine with me. Thank you again for your fine service. Home, James."

The Governor nodded to his driver and with a whistle the driver started off down the road. Israel came up to Kim and Ron.

"The Captain sent us after you as soon as he could. Thomas will arrange for the cargo to be placed on board. He is planning a gathering out on Ocracoke Island and needs you to bring the supplies."

Kim nodded.

"Okay, as soon as we get something to eat we will head for our house."

Thomas stepped up.

"What would you like? I can send for a meal from the Captain's house."

Ron scratched his chin.

"I am sure anything from the Captain's cook would be fine. We'll head for our house, just bring the food there."

Thomas nodded and mounted a horse one of the crewman had ridden up.

"I'll be right back."

Kim and Ron turned and made their way toward their house. Behind them they didn't see the other pirates watching them closely. One of them drew a knife from his boot.

"I hope they do try something. I owe the redhead a little something. She sure is a pretty little thing."

Caesar pushed the man's hand down.

"We don't do anything as long as they stay in the house. If they leave, then take care of them quickly and quietly. Then, put the bodies back in the house and make it look like a robbery."

The pirate nodded and stepped into the shadows of a tree to watch as the window in Kim and Ron's cottage glowed with the flickering candlelight from inside. Minutes later, Thomas arrived on horseback with a large basket. Leaving his horse in front of the house, he knocked on the door. It swung open and Kim took the basket from. Thomas returned to his horse as Kim closed the door. Thomas cantered his horse slowly out of town right by the other pirates. He nodded to them as he passed. The other pirate played with his knife as he watched the flickering light in the window of the cottage. A small plume of smoke rose from the chimney.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Future".  
Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out,  
Right hand salute.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner and a fight

**Our Future is in Our Past  
Chapter 5  
Dinner and a Fight**

* * *

Kim smiled and stretched as she stood up from the bed. It was morning, Blackbeard would no doubt be by soon to let them know what they would need to do. Glancing over to Ron she grinned. Both of them had really been tired when they got back. Thomas had arrived with something to eat soon after they had entered their cottage. After eating they had crawled into bed and gone straight to sleep. Well, maybe not straight to sleep. They did have a little time to enjoy each others company. Kim's face felt red as she thought of the time they did enjoy. Nice to know that that information would not get back to Middleton. Kim walked over to the fireplace, picked up the poker and stirred the coals to life. Turning to the stack of wood on the side of the hearth, she picked up some smaller pieces of wood and dropped them on the hot coals. The fire sprang to life as she added more wood. Kim bent over to warm her hands.

"Now that's a perfect view to wake up to."

Kim spun around to see Ron leaning on one elbow gazing at her with a big smile. Kim looked down and noticed that all she had on was a shirt and her underwear. Bending over the fire gave Ron quite a show. Her face flushed red as she reached for her pants.

"Okay big boy, the show is over. Get up and let's get breakfast. We need to be ready when Captain Teach comes by. He's going to want us to take that cargo for him."

Ron pushed the quilts out of the way and grabbed his pants. Pulling them on he walked over to the fire and started to add more wood. The heat filled the small room. Kim stepped over and gave him a quick kiss when there was a knock on the door.

Swinging his legs to the floor, Ron reached over, picked up his pants and pulled them on. Kim joined him as he opened the door. Blackbeard took off his hat and bowed to the two teens.

"A good morning to ye! I hope that you had a nice rest."

Kim smiled.

"Yes Captain, we thank you for arranging for our supper also. We had a rather exciting day yesterday. Won't you please come in? I am sorry we don't have anything for you."

Blackbeard stepped into the cottage and took a seat by the table.

"I was hoping you lads.... excuse me. If you two would want to handle that special cargo for me?"

Kim looked over at Ron.

"We were hoping for a little break, but we would be glad to help."

Blackbeard nodded.

"I have to the the cargo. It will be tomorrow before I'll be ready to send you out. So in the meantime I need you to be careful. I know that the other Captain won't do anything. But some of his lads might just try and get a little revenge. You two really made some enemies. Now, I need to go see the Governor. I hear that he has invited the two of you to dinner. Why don't you join me tonight?"

Kim looked over at Ron, then back at Blackbeard.

"But Captain, we don't have any clothes for something like that. Besides, the Governor still thinks I am a boy. Do I need to dress up like a man to go?"

Blackbeard shook his head.

"No lass, he already knows. I just spoke with him this morning. He told me of your conversation and added his invitation again. Now as for clothes. Why don't you sail out to the house. There are some trunks in the basement that are full of clothes. I think that you two should be able to find something. That way you can ride with me to dinner and I can keep a close watch over you. Since the cargo is at my house my men can load your sloop while we are at dinner."

Ron looked down at Kim as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know about you KP but I don't like the thought of tangling with those guys again."

Kim reached back with her hand and covered one of his. Looking back over her shoulder she gazed up into his eyes.

"Okay Ron, we will go."

She turned back to Blackbeard.

"When would you like us to leave Captain?"

Blackbeard stood up.

"Well anytime would be fine. If you would like to leave now I am sure the cook will have something extra to eat. After you find something to wear I will have a room ready for you to rest and change. The Governor's dinners can last well into the wee hours of the morning. Then you can come back to my house after dinner and get some rest before you head out to the island."

Kim glanced around the room. It was clean for the most part. They did still have some bread and cheese left along with some ale. That would hold them until they got to the Captain's house.

"Okay, let us get a few things ready and we will head for your house."

Blackbeard made his way to the door.

"Take your time lass, I need to do a few things here in town. Then I'll ride out to the house with you."

He bowed as he opened the door and left.

Kim stood and started to pack some of their things. Ron touched her on her shoulder.

"KP, don't you think we need to check in."

Kim nodded and pointed to the window. Ron walked over and placed a coat over it. Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out and pressed the button to activate the device. It beeped and displayed a notice of a couple of messages waiting Kim pressed another button and started to read as Ron watched the door. He saw Blackbeard speaking with one of the crewman. He looked over at the cottage then nodded to his Captain. Mounting a horse, he rode off in the direction of Captain's house. Ron turned to look at Kim to see her waving him over to her. He closed the door, walked over and sat down next to her. Kim turned off the device.

"Dad sent a message that they are trying to find out where Drakken has the Tunnel hidden. The problem is the only time they can track it is when it is firing. They have only the few seconds as it powers up, fires and powers down to find it. They can however track where and when they are headed. That give us time to arrive before them and be waiting or soon after. I sent a message back that we arrived okay and have been trying to look out for Drakken and Shego. Staying close to Blackbeard is the best way to do that. You ready?"

Ron nodded as Kim put the kimmunicator in the deepest part of her coat pocket. He stood and put out his hand to help her up. She smiled and let him pull her to her feet. But before she knew it he had bent over, put his shoulder to her waist and lifted her off the ground. She shrieked as he spun her in the air a couple of times then dropped her on the bed. He plopped down beside her and before she could protest began a kiss that nearly caused her boots to pop off. She tried to push him off at first but soon her arms pulled him closer. They parted to take a breath. Kim smiled up at him.

"We really need to go."

Ron just shook his head.

"Naw, the Captain is really busy right now and besides, are you turning down some Ronshine?"

Kim giggled and pulled his closer in answer to his question.

* * *

Shego scowled across the water from Captain Vane's ship as it pulled away from the spit of land where Blackbeard's house was. She didn't have time to hide the gold she had stolen from Blackbeard's ship. They were trying to find a way to get away from the house when one of Blackbeard's crew rode up and insisted that they join Vane's crew on it's way out to the island. The fact that he really insisted that it was the Captain's wishes made her nervous. Blackbeard had left his ship on a small boat as the Adventure had neared land. He went ahead to Bath to make arrangements for the princess and the buffoon. Something was up and she didn't like it. What if the Princess had opened her big mouth and told Blackbeard about the two real people they were looking for. The thought of that made Shego's stomach gurgle.

Vain stepped over to Shego.

"Captain Blackbeard is setting up a little welcome for your friends. He is going to have them bring out a cargo for the party, then invite them ashore. Then he will find out exactly what they are up too. You will need to be handy just in case."

Shego smiled.

"Oh I'll be ready. I have some things to settle with those two. What has the Captain got planned?"

Vane grinned.

"He has a way of finding out what he wants to know. He has earned his reputation for such. I think burying them up to their necks in the sand between low tide and high tide is a good one. Keelhauling is another."

Shego's face curled into a smile. The thought of Kimmie tied to a rope and pulled under the boat was something she would enjoy. Of course the other one was good too. She could get a chair have a nice jug of rum handy and just sit there and watch the fun as the tide came in.

"Now that is something I would enjoy watching."

Vane shrugged.

"You just might get the chance. There are a couple of my crew would just love to help. We should be out on the island by nightfall. Your Captain and you will be free to take a look at the island. Until then enjoy the view."

Shego nodded as he turned to walk back up the deck. She stared back out over the water. If all went well they would be rid of the Princess and the buffoon, and have the DNA and gold that they wanted. Just a little more time was all they needed. Drakken could activate the tunnel and pull them back to their time.

Vane walked some distance away then stopped to inspect one of the guns. He watched the woman out of the corner of his eye. Blackbeard had asked him to keep an eye on her. One of Blackbeard's crewman had seen the woman climbing down into the bottom of the Adventure. She wasn't .limping before and now she was limping. That made Blackbeard suspicious. There was no way that he could tell if any on the gold in the bilge was missing but he suspected that if they could get close enough to inspect her clothing they just might find something. Blackbeard had taken the woman's story about the two teens with a grain of salt. The two young ones seemed to be too nice to be doing that type of work. But they could not be too careful. As nice as they were if any of the story was true then something would have to be done. Of course if the woman did steal some of the gold she would be receiving the same treatment as the two young ones.

Vane nodded to one of his seaman. He had taken the man aside earlier and told him to keep an eye on the woman. The seaman nodded back and moved so that he could keep an eye on the woman better. He had heard what the woman had said about the two young people. If he was going to be able to get close to the girl he would have to be very careful. Maybe after they were taken prisoner he could volunteer to guard them. Since the girl would be in chains or tied up, he would be able to make his move.

* * *

Kim held on on Ron's arm as Blackbeard's carriage rolled up the road toward the Governor's house. They had sailed their sloop to Blackbeard's house earlier in the day. Blackbeard had sailed with them. Along the way he showed them some ways to make the sloop sail faster and better. It was a pleasant trip and the two actually enjoyed having the Captain aboard their boat. He lead them up to the house and to a room where they found a number of trunks. It didn't take too long for them to find something to wear. Kim picked out a green gown. It took her a few moments to find all the layers that were common for the time but with Ron's help, although closed eyes, she was able to get dressed.

Ron had on a typical outfit for men for the period. The knee length breeches, coat and waistcoat looked good on him. They had gotten some sleep in before getting dresses and now were on their way to the Governor's home. As the carriage pulled into the yard, servants came out into the yard and opened the door of the carriage. Blackbeard motioned for Kim and Ron to get out first. Kim had her hair back in a long ponytail and tied with a green silk ribbon. Ron had foregone the white wig of time and had his hair combed neatly.

Blackbeard joined them as he climbed from the carriage and the three of them mounted the front steps of the Governor's home. Kim and Ron's eyes grew wide as they entered the dining room. The room was lit by candles, some on the tables and some on holders on the wall. Food was stacked on the tables. The servants guided Kim and Ron to their seats and the dinner began.

* * *

Ron rolled over and opened his eyes to the bright sunshine. They had gotten back to Blackbeard's home somewhere around three in the morning. Dancing had followed the dinner which consisted of several courses, more dancing and even more courses and then dessert sometime around midnight. Kim and Ron did their best with the dancing. Luckily they had taken some formal dancing classes and were able to match some of the dance steps. Both of them had dragged themselves to their room, slipped out of their outfits and climbed into bed. They were asleep the second they closed their eyes. Now it appeared to be mid-morning. Ron looked down at the beauty curled up against him. Her hair spilled out over the pillow, her cheek glowed in the morning light. He bent over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. A bright smile crossed her face.

"HMMmmmmm, that's a nice way to wake up. What time is it?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but judging from the amount of sun I'd say midmorning."

Kim opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"We better get up, get dressed and get down to our boat. I'm sure that the Captain has it ready to go. It sounds like its going to be quite a party."

Ron nodded. Blackbeard had explained during dinner that many of the pirates in the area were coming. There would be food and drink for all. Ron stood up and picked up his clothes that were laying on the floor. Stepping over to a bowl and pitcher on a table he poured some water into the bowl and splashed water on his face. He took a piece of cloth and washed as best he could. Moving into a small room next to their he got dressed while Kim washed up and did the same. He waited a few extra minutes before knocking on the door to their room.

"You ready KP?"

Kim opened the door and finished tying her hair into her standard ponytail.

"Yeah, Let's get down to the boat and see if the Captain is there."

* * *

The sail of their sloop snapped in the wind coming out of the west. It was a warm day and the bow of their boat cut through the water as they headed for Ocracoke Island. They had met one of the Captain's crew on the shore near his house. The man rowed them out to their boat while he explained that the Captain had already boarded the Adventure and made his way out to Ocracoke. Their sloop was fully loaded and they were expected before nightfall. They had boarded their boat, pulled up the anchor and headed out.

Ron was comfortable as Kim nestled against him with her hand on the tiller. He put his arms around her.

"Just what are we going to do once the party begins. I don't think we need to get into that type of party."

Kim nodded.

"I figure this party is well known with the pirates. If Drakken and Shego are going to show up, this will be the time. I say we tell the Captain that we eat something then go exploring the island or maybe some of the other islands. Then find a place to hide and watch over the party and wait for Drakken and Shego to show up."

Ron grimaced.

"I sure hope that they have not already shown up. If they see us before we see them it could be bad."

Kim shrugged.

"I doubt it. We haven't seen any sign of either of them and we have been right with the Captain most if not all of the time."

Ron nodded.

"It sounds like it's going to be a big party out on the island."

Kim cuddled up a little closer to Ron.

"Yeah, but I don't want any part of it. A party with a whole lot of drunken men whom have not seen a woman in months is not the place for me to be."

Ron put his arm around her.

"You could kick their biscuits KP. You would not have to worry about them."

Kim grinned evilly.

"I was thinking of kicking somewhere else, but I know a certain guy would have my back. As long as he is around I know I'll always be safe."

Ron blushed a little as he pulled her close to him. Kim nestled down as the bow of their boat continued to cut through the water as they headed east toward Ocracoke Island.

* * *

Ron dropped the anchor, let the line flow through his hand for a moment then tied it off. Looking up he noticed a number of rowboats heading for them. He turned around to see Kim tying off the sail onto the boom.

"KP, looks like our ride is here."

Picking up her bag, Kim turned to face Ron.

"Get your stuff Ron. Once we get on shore I want to get something to eat then go explore the island. Make sure we take enough food to last us a couple of days."

Ron bent down and picked up his bag.

"Okay KP."

Thomas Miller stepped over into their boat and doffed his hat to the two teens.

"The Captain sends his greetings and wants you to meet him in his tent on shore. The skiff will take you to shore and Ceasar will show you where to go."

Kim and Ron slipped over into the skiff and the crewman rowed them onto shore. As the skiff bumped into the sand of the beach the only Negro crew member known as Caesar stepped down to the waterline. He waited as Kim and Ron picked up their belongings and stepped on shore. He motioned for them to follow him.

"The Captain is waiting for you in his tent. He wishes you to have lunch with him and some friends."

Kim and Ron stepped in behind the man as he started walking toward a grove of trees. Soon they noticed a large tent set up in the shade under the trees. They also noticed many pirates moving supplies and setting up fires. Some fires already had meat cooking over them. All seem to stare at Kim and Ron as they passed. Kim reached over and took Ron's hand.

"As soon as we meet with the Captain and get something to eat. Let's get out of here. I don't like the looks that I am getting I fell like a piece of choice meat."

Ron gave her hand a squeeze as they entered the shaded area and approached the flap of the tent. Israel Hands stepped out of the tent and pulled the flap of the tent back. Kim and Ron ducked as they entered. As they stood up a voice welcomed them.

"Well Princess, nice to meet you and the buffoon here. The Captain here was really interested to hear how goody goody you two are."

Kim slipped into her fighting stance as Ron jumped to the side.

"Shego, Drakken, I should have known you would show up. Have you stolen everything you can from the Captain yet?"

Drakken laughed.

"Ahhh Kim Possible, so not nice to see you again. Too bad, so sad that we will not be seeing you again."

Kim started to jump at Shego when a pain on the back of her head made everything go black.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes, but rapidly closed them at the pain in her head.

"Owwwww. That hurts."

She slowly opened her eyes again to see the inside of a tent along with some supplies.

"KP? You okay?"

Kim turned her head to see Ron lying on the other side of her.

"Ron?"

He rolled over closer to her.

"Take it easy. They whacked us both on the head pretty hard."

They both sat up and looked around. They were inside a large canvas tent. Flickering light shone on the sides of the tent and the sounds of drunken singing and shouting could clearly be heard. Shaking her head Kim glanced around the tent.

"Sounds like the party is still going on. We need to get out of here before something else happens. Then we can take care of Shego and Drakken."

Both of them went quiet when the tent flap flew open and a short pirate stepped into the tent. He approached the two of them. The man looked back and forth at the two of them then settled his eyes on Kim. A smile crossed his face as he pulled a knife from his boot. Getting down on his knees he approached Kim and grabbed her legs.

Kim got ready to scream when the man jumped forward and covered her mouth with his hand. He leaned forward pinning Kim to the ground as his free hand moved over her body. Kim continued to squirm as he bent down whispered in Kim's ear as her eyes rolled in panic. Ron rolled over and delivered a double kick to the pirate that sent him sprawling. The pirate leaped over on top of Ron and pressed the knife against his neck. Ron tried to fight but could not. Kim rolled to her side.

"Please don't hurt him, he was trying to protect me. Ron calm down. She is not going to hurt me. She is trying to help us."

Ron stopped struggling.

"What do you mean Kim? He was getting ready to....... SHE?"

The pirate laid down on top of Ron and brought their faces closer together.

"That's right handsome."

Ron's listened to the voice that definitely did not belong to a man. Then he realized the body pressed into him had some soft parts that men do not have. The pirate ground their bodies together as his face flushed red.

"Well, it looks like the truth has made it's way between those two big ears. And judging from his reaction, that's not all he has got that it big."

The pirate slipped off of Ron and moved over to Kim. Rolling Kim over she cut the ropes binding her hands. Kim pulled her hands free and started to untie her feet as the pirate cut Ron free. The pirate turned to Kim.

"Scream!"

Kim looked perplexed. The pirated hissed.

"The other think I came in here to do what they want to do. I won the poker hand so I got to go first. Now scream!"

Kim screamed. "NOOOO! Quit that! Stopppp!"

The pirate covered Kim's mouth as she screamed again and muffled her. Putting her finger to her mouth she motioned that Kim should continue to try and scream. Kim made a muffled noise as the pirate slapped Kim hard. Kim squealed as the pirate covered her mouth again. She made a motion for Ron to say something. Ron caught on fast.

"HEY STOP THAT!"

The pirate turned to the side yelling as she punched a pile of canvas beside her. It made a nice thud.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SLIT HER THROAT!"

She yelled again as she punched the canvas twice.

"AND YOU HOLD STILL AND ENJOY IT!"

Kim moaned slowly and became quiet.

The pirate scuttled over to them.

"My name is Anne Bonny. None of those out there know I am a woman. Captain Vane knows. I caught a glimpse of the way you two work together. It's rare to see a girl fight as well as you. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. You seem too nice. That's why I am helping you get out of here. If you don't. Well, the crew has a nice night planned for you Kim, and Ron well, after they finish with her they were going to bury you up to your necks in the sand at low tide and sit back and watch the tide come in."

Kim rubbed her face where Anne had slapped her.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

Anne handed her a cutlass.

"Cut your way out of the back of the tent. It backs up to some trees and brush. You'll be able to crawl away without being seen. Don't try for your boat. Some of the other crew are on board. The best thing you can do is head for the other end of the island. There is a couple of boats we keep hidden there just in case. Get one and get away from here. Don't stop for anything."

Kim looked at Anne.

"What about you? And what about Shego and Drakken?"

Anne scowled.

"You mean those two odd ones. Don't you worry. Blackbeard already knows about them. He knows she stole some gold out of his hold. He's got some plans for them."

Kim's eyes went wide.

"He can't kill them."

Anne shook her head.

"No, he will just take everything from them and maroon them on an island somewhere. Now don't care a thing about them. It was her word that got you here. She made it clear she didn't care what happened to you. Now get out of here. Here's your bags. I took them after they knocked you out. Now before you leave one of you has to hit me."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Before Ron could say anything Kim threw a punch that snapped Anne's head to the side. She slumped to the ground. Ron grabbed her arm.

"Why did you do that? She was helping us."

Kim looked him in the eye.

"Well, if she is knocked out she has an alibi for us escaping now let's go."

Kim took the cutlass and cut a slit in the rear of the tent. She pushed Ron through and followed him out.

* * *

Kim and Ron stopped rowing for a little bit. The row boat they found was on the ocean side of the island, so they pulled themselves out past the breakers and started rowing north following the shoreline. Soon they had traveled around the island and had to turn out to sea using a compass to head for the next strip of land. Both of them were tired. It had taken a couple of days of hiding to make their way to the boat. Their escape had been discovered within the hour but the pirates were too drunk to follow them. A slight rain the next day may have soaked them but it wiped away all of their tracks. They had found the boat quickly but the search parties forced them to move the boat a couple of times until they had the chance to get away. Ron leaned over and dipped his hands into the waters. He hissed as the salt water stung the broken blisters on his hands. Kim did the same. Putting her oars in the boat she lay back.

"Let's take a break Ron. We are out of sight of the island and unless they come after us in a bigger boat we are safe."

Ron shipped his oars and took a drink of water from the jug in the bottom of the boat. He handed the jug to Kim so she could take a drink. Kim took a long drink then placed the jug back into the bottom of the boat. Ron noticed she was looking at something behind him. He turned to see two sails heading for them. He grabbed for his oars.

"Kim we need to get out of here if those are pirates we are goners."

Kim grabbed a spyglass from a case from the bottom of the boat and took a look at the boats coming toward them. A smile crossed her face and she handed the spyglass to Ron. He took a look and saw what she was smiling for. Through the spyglass he could see the British Flag flying and could see several men in red coats on board. Ron turned and handed the glass to Kim.

"They are not pirates."

Both of them stood and started to wave their arms. Ron took his shirt off, tied it to his oar and waved it high in the air.

* * *

Sitting on the deck of the boat, wrapped in wool blankets and drinking what had to be warm rum mixed with a little water and molasses. They had been pulled aboard by the crew of the first boat. The officer in command was walking up to them. He took off his hat and bowed.

"I am Lt. Maynard. I bring you greetings from Her Majesty and congratulate you for your escape from those pirates. You are indeed lucky to have survived. Pray tell me your names."

Kim moved from under Ron's arm.

"My name is Kim. This is Ron."

The officer started when Kim spoke. He bowed deeply again.

"Good Lord! A girl? Miss, please forgive me. You may have the use of my cabin."

Kim shook her head.

"Thank you Lt. Maynard. I will be okay, however if you could lend the use of your cabin for the both of us for a few moments to clean up and possibly get some clean clothing we would appreciate it."

A seamen stepped up to Maynard and whispered to him for a moment, then nodded at the two of them then spoke to Maynard again. The officer nodded, saluted the crewman then turned back to the two of them.

"I have just received some interesting information about the two of you. Apparently you have been operating a small cargo business and have been in the employ of one Blackbeard."

Kim nodded.

"Yes, but he turned on us. We suspected he was doing something but we didn't have a lot of evidence."

Maynard nodded.

"I hear also that you fought one of the crew and ended up sinking on of their boats. I cannot put you ashore at this time. We are getting ready to cross over into the sounds in pursuit of Blackbeard. I would appreciate any assistance you can. However when the battle starts I want you deep in the bottom of the ship where you will be safe. You will stay there if I have to put you in irons to stay there. Now come to my cabin, the ship's surgeon will take care of those hands."

* * *

Drakken sat on the sand waiting to see if he would die of thirst or if Shego would kill him. He actually preferred the second choice because it would be quicker. Shego paced back and forth in front of him, her tracks digging a trench in the sand. He raised his head.

"Shego?"

Shego whirled and ignited her hand under his nose.

"SHUT IT!"

She returned to her stalking and started her fourth rant in the last two hours.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? We had it made. Kimmie and the buffoon were out of the way. All we had to do is lay low, take our time and sneak out when everyone was drunk. But you...you had to get all pally pally with Blackbeard and get yourself drunk. Then he slapped you on the back so you had to slap me on the back. DID YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT IS WHERE THE BAR OF GOLD WAS HIDDEN! I don't like having pistols stuck in my face. Now here we are. And then you had to drop the tunnel control in the water. Didn't you think to waterproof it!"

Shego walked to the end of the sand and looked out over the water. The "island" they were on was no more than a large sand bar. When it was high tide the highest point was only about three feet above the surface of the water. There was no shade, no plants, no water and no hope. She turned and flopped down on the sand next to him and sighed.

"Well, Dr D. Now that I have that out of my system what do we do now?"

Drakken looked out over the water and stood up.

"Well, Shego. You can do what you want, but I plan to wave at that boat like crazy."

Shego jumped to her feet and stared in the direction he was looking. Two sailing vessels were heading in their direction. She grabbed Drakken's coat and hat and buried it under the water in the sand. Drakken stared as she took off her vest and buried it too.

"Shego. Why did you do that?"

She pointed to the point.

"They just might be the English boats that Blackbeard was talking about. The British NAVY boats. Now just what do you think the Royal Marines would do to us if we looked like pirates?"

Drakken pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wave it daintily.

"Yoohooo, you jolly boys, come get us."

Shego buried her face in her hands.

"One of these days, one of these days. POW right in the kisser."

She shook her hands out and started to wave.

* * *

Shego climbed up the rope ladder on the side of the ship and stood on the deck. Turning to the officer closest she smiled.

"Thanks for stopping to get us. Those pirates marooned us. We were getting ready to......give....up."

Shego stammered when she saw Kim standing there smiling at her.

"Hello Shego. Have fun with Blackbeard? He catch you trying to steal from him? Nice of you to set us up like that. Do you have any idea of what they were going to do to me?"

Shego and Drakken were surrounded by armed Marines with bayonets. One corporal put his right in Drakken's face. Drakken's eyes crossed as he tried to follow the tip of the bladed just inches from his face..

Maynard turned to Kim.

"Can you identify these two as pirates?"

Kim and Ron stared as Shego and Drakken for a moment. Ron could remember seeing Shego scared before, like when he was Zorpox. Kim could never remember seeing Shego actually sweat in fear. Kim shook her head.

"No, they are crooks and liars but they are not pirates."

Maynard nodded.

"Very well I will not hang them. Yet! You say they are crooks and liars. Apparently their lies almost caused your deaths. I will deal with them later. Sergeant, put them in irons and put them in the hold. We'll put them ashore with a guard before we face Blackbeard. I can also put the two of you ashore where you will be safe."

A voice called from above.

"Sail Hooo!"

Looking upward Maynard called out to the man who had called out.

"Where away?"

"30 points off the port bow."

Taking a spyglass from one of his officers Maynard followed his lookout's direction. He watched for a few moments. Kim and Ron didn't need a spyglass. They had seen that particular sail many times. It was the Adventure. Blackbeard was coming for a fight. Maynard snapped the spyglass shut and motioned to the Marines to take Drakken and Shego below, then he turned to Kim and Ron.

"It appears that our fight is upon us. I can't take the time to put you off. I ask you to stay below and out of the way. I know that you are good fighters but this is one fight you need to stay out of. The last time you met those gentlemen they were trying to capture you. This time they are coming in for the kill. If we are boarded and start to lose the ship then you may defend yourselves. Now the corporal will show you where to go and will arm you. Godspeed to you both."

* * *

Growling, Shego shook the chains that were attached to the bulkhead of the ship. The ship was too small to have a brig so the sergeant and locked them in some sort of dark storeroom in the center of the ship. This room seem to have the thickest wall. The only light came from some special lamps built into the walls. She swatted at Drakken.

"Okay Doc, get ready to get out of here. As soon as the fight starts I going to blast our way out of here."

Shego lit one of her hands as she got ready to burn the chains away. Drakken grabbed her wrists and shook them. His voice quivered as he released her arm and pointed to the wall.

"Shego, icxnay on the flambe!"

Shego eyes grew wide as her eyes became used to the dim light and the light given off by her hand. She quickly extinguished her hand and looked around. Sitting hard on the floor she put her face down in the hands. Shakily, she turned and took a good look at the barrel next to her. On the outside were the words.

"Gunpowder"

Drakken grumbled.

"They would put us in here. You can't get out without blowing us up. If we wait until the fight is over. We might get hanged. If we lose the fight we might drown when the ship sinks or if a cannon ball lands in here with us, well I guess that will take care of everything too. Anyways...."

Shego reached out to slap him.

"Shut up. I get the message. Stop thinking of way we can die and start thinking of a way to get out of here."

Drakken thought for a minute.

"Beg Kim to forgive us and be the real hero and help us?"

Shego growled and turned to him. Drakken cringed.

"This can't be an ouchie, we'll blow up."

Shego grinned as she approached.

"OH..... I have other ways to produce ouchies."

Drakken nodded and cringed back further.

"I was afraid you would say that."

* * *

Lt. Maynard watched as Blackbeard tacked his ship back and forth across the water. Looking though his glass he could see his arguing with his crew. He took a strange course close to them. It was a bad move. Maynard would be able to cut him off. Maynard turned to his Captain.

"Turn to cut him off ready the guns."

He turned to Kim and Ron.

"You need to get below now, I believe the shooting will start soon."

Kim looked out over the water.

"Sir, you might want to turn, Blackbeard is leading you into a trap. There are sandbars out here and he know where they all are. If he is doing something strange then there is a reason."

Maynard puffed up.

"Little girl. I am a Lt. In her Majesty's service. I think I know just what I am doing. Corporal take these children below where they belong."

Ron grabbed Kim before she could spontaneously combust and pulled her in the direction the Corporal was pointing. Ron turned and glared at him.

"Ron! Did you hear what he said? I want to help and ...."

Ron put his hand on her shoulder as he guided her down into the hold.

"Kim, Kim.... who does he act like?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Will!"

Ron nodded.

"Yep and you would be talking to a brickwall if you tried. So let him do what he wants and hope for the best."

As soon as he finished his sentence the ship lurched to the side and came to an abrupt stop. Crewmen all of the boat fell to the deck. Maynard ended up on his backside. One crewman leaned over the side.

"We've hit a sandbar. He lead us into a trap."

Kim crossed her arms and looked at Maynard with a smile.

Maynard's face turned red as he tried to straighten out his coat. Kim turned and continued down into the hold.

* * *

Kim and Ron got down on the floor. They had helped the crew attempt to lighten the boat but it was too late. Word had come down that Blackbeard's ship was bearing down on them. The fight was on. Maynard ordered most of his men below and had a small crew on deck manning the guns. Yelling on deck came down from above as the minutes ticked by. Then with a roar all the gun above their head fired. Kim thought her head would explode from the noise. The ship shook from the shock of the firing. Then just as her hearing cleared and the choking cloud of smoke made it's way down into the hold there was another blast. This one was followed by the ship shaking and screams from on deck. They could barely hear the orders from the deck when Maynard appeared at the top of the stairs just below the deck. He turned to his men.

"Okay lads, get ready, they think they have already taken us. As soon as they board we attack."

The men nodded as they waited. Seconds ticked off until Kim and Ron heard thuds and scrapes on the deck. Maynard nodded.

"Grapples. They are pulling over to us. Stand ready men, any second now."

Screams and yells were heard followed by thuds on the deck.

Maynard nodded as he charged up the steps.

"Let's go!"

The screams started amid the sounds of clanging cutlasses and the popping of pistols. The fighting went on and on as Kim and Ron stayed where they were. Something wet hit Kim's arm and she went to wipe it off. It was then she noticed that it was blood and more was dropping down on her. She scooted to the side as she moved out of the stream of blood as it fell from the deck above. Soon the sounds of the battle above died down. Both of them made their way up the stairs to see Lt. Maynard stepping over to the top of the stairs.

"We could use your assistance with the wounded. Unlock those two below and get them to help."

Kim nodded and went down to get Drakken and Shego. As she opened the door she glared at the two of them.

"The Lt wants the two of you on deck to help clean up. Now he said to unlock you so I will. I don't think trying to run will do you a lot of good."

Kim got the keys and unlocked the two of them. Soon they were on deck and the sight turned their stomachs. The dead lay all over the deck. Blood ran in stream across the deck and out the scuppers into the water. Drakken gagged and ran for the side of the boat. The sounds he made didn't help the rest of them. Kim swallowed as she stepped forward to help one of the sailors with a gash on his legs. She wrapped a bandage around it and got Ron to help him across the deck to a space where all the wounded were being placed. The soldiers made Shego and Drakken pick up the dead. The dead sailors were laid out on the deck. The dead pirates were thrown overboard. The four of them worked as the crews took care of the other boats. Kim noticed a particularly grisly sight. Blackbeard's head hung from the bowspirit of Maynard's ship. She had just finished helping a sailor when there were a number of splashes and a couple of the soldiers yelled. They raised their rifles and started shooting. Kim and Ron ran to where they were and say Drakken and Shego swimming toward the nearby shore and a bunch of reeds. Kim turned to Maynard.

"Let them go. They are just harmless crooks. They won't hurt anyone and they don't deserve to die."

Maynard looked at Kim.

"Young lady, those two almost got you killed and you want to help them?"

He turned and noticed that the two had disappeared into the reeds.

"Very well, I have enough to take care of anyway. As soon as we can we will sail for Bath, we can put you ashore there."

Kim and Ron nodded and turned to help the rest of the crew.

* * *

Pressing the code into the Kimmunicator, Kim turned off the Sloth's stealth mode and it reappeared in front of them. Kim stepped to the passenger side and opened the door. Sitting down, she laid her head back on the seat as Ron slid in the driver's seat. He turned his head and faced her.

"You think Drakken and Shego got away."

Kim snorted.

"Yeah, I am sure of that. Although I'll have a good one to rub in Shego's face. We saved them twice back there."

Ron grinned.

"Well, you are Kim Possible, you CAN do anything, including saving criminals from themselves."

Kim turned and smiled at him.

"No, WE are TEAM Possible and WE can do anything together, including saving criminal from themselves. We need to contact Wade and see where and when Shego and Drakken are going next."

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and pressing the on button the device came to life. She placed the device in the interlock on the dashboard. Rolling out the soft keyboard. She connected with Wade and downloaded their report. Within a couple of minutes a reply came back. Kim read the the screen and scowled. Mumbling, she started the targeting computer and uploaded the date and place. Ron started the car and activated the hover mode. Pulling the car out into the meadow. He pointed toward the open and land then turned to Kim.

"You ready?"

Kim nodded.

"So ready. Look like Drakken and Shego are trying something new. They are going after some of my ancestors."

Ron's face went grim.

"When and where?"

Kim turned to him.

"Ireland, during the Potato Famine. Let's go!"

Ron floored the accelerator and the car flew off into the sky and vanished.

* * *

Shego turned her head to the side and let some water dribble out of her ear. Both of them slogged along through the trees as they walked across country. Their swim away from the fight had been bad enough. But having to crawl through all the reeds, mud, crabs and mosquitoes added to their discomfort. Drakken held up his tunnel device.

"It works now."

Shego grabbed it and started to enter information. Drakken stared at her.

"You know those two actually saved us. Twice."

Shego turned to him and snarled. Drakken nodded and pouted.

"Let's not speak of it again. Where are we going?"

Shego finished with the device and pressed the transmit button.

"It's time for a little preliminary strike. We should have done this before. I did a little looking into their ancestry. Maybe we can mess up their history a little."

Drakken nodded as he rubbed his hands together.

"Where and when."

Shego showed him the screen. He smiled evilly as they disappeared into thin air.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

This ends the first stop of their time trip. I hope that all of you have enjoyed this first time sitch.

I changed a few things from the Blackbeard story. All of it being the actual timing of events when I shortened the timeline. The facts were that Blackbeard did take the royal pardon and "stopped" being a pirate to live the life of a country gentleman. He actually lived like this for several months. He dined with several families in the area and could be seen walking the streets of Bath. He had a good relationship with the royal governor of the area. Some believe too good. The governor and his secretary received a great deal of "special" cargo from Blackbeard. The meeting of Vane and Blackbeard did actually occur and that meeting spawned the bigger meeting of the pirates on Ocracoke Island. This was held at a special camp that Blackbeard had. The party lasted several days with many in attendance. However the Governor of Virgina, who was already upset with what was going on, decided enough was enough. He heard rumors that Blackbeard was going to build a fort on the island as a base and haven for pirates. He sent Lt. Maynard with two ships and crew to stop Blackbeard. He succeeded. If you want to read of the battle, it is on several websites. I did not include the battle in the story as what happened was not something I would want Kim and Ron in. So I kept them below deck. The way Drakken and Shego escaped was the only way one of the pirates escaped.

The names of the pirates were all actual crew of Blackbeard. The name Israel Hands does show up in the story "Treasure Island". The author used the actual name of one of Blackbeard's main crew, so I did the same thing. Thomas Miller as a quartermaster, and Caesar was part of the crew. Thomas was killed in the battle. Israel and Caesar were captured, taken to Williamsburg for trial and hung. Anne Bonny was an actual member of Vane's crew. At that time only Vane knew that Anne was a woman.

I really enjoyed this section of the story. Now Kim and Ron are heading for a particular place in time. I hope that you enjoy the new sitch.

As always,

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute.

Kim Possible and gang are all the gang are property of the Disney Company. Blackbeard and all the pirates were actual figures of history as was Lt. Maynard.


	6. Chapter 6 To find a family

**Our Future is in Our Past**

**Chapter 6**

**By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Thanks to all who have been waiting patiently for me to restart this story. I took a break so I could work on some Christmas stuff which I enjoyed and I hope you did too.

Christmas was pretty good around our house, I hope yours was too. I learned something the hard way over the holidays and that is bronchitis in both lungs makes it very difficult to breathe. Hard to write when you can't breathe, or when you are coughing so hard is difficult to even think.

So now Kim and Ron are heading for a different period in time. It looks like Shego has plans for Kim, Ron or both.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Blinking as the light show of their time travel faded before her eyes, Kim pulled the controls on the Sloth to bring it up high in the air. It was a moonless night and very cloudy. She hoped the darkness and the clouds would hide their arrival. Her knuckles cracked as she gripped the Sloth's steering wheel. Shego and Drakken had attempted some low things before. The two could win awards for going low in this last sitch. But now? They could earn the Nobel Prize for being low down cowards for this. Kim didn't mind when they came after her and Ron. That was part of what they did. But this?

Kim thought back to how she reacted when Wade had informed her of the track on Drakken and Shego and just what they might be up to. At first, Wade was puzzled at what reason the evil duo would have for arriving at that particular place and time. There were no notorious persons around that that time and there were no big treasures around. It was then that her mom supplied a key bit of information. The date of their arrival was in the late fall of the year 1847. The place was Ireland. The island nation was under the heel of England at that time and the small island nation was suffering through one of the great tragedies of history. The Great Potato Famine. Thousands were starving to death as food was non-existent. Mrs. Possible mentioned that Kim's ancestors had emigrated to the United States at this time. Everyone quickly realized what Drakken and Shego were up to. If they could interfere in anyway of Kim's ancestor's making their way to the U.S. then that could have an effect on Kim.

Her thoughts came back to the present when they broke out a bank of clouds. The countryside glistened in the starlight. It was October 17, 1847 and they were flying over the port city of Cork. If the old records were correct, Kim's ancestor's lived in a squalid tenant house on a farm just north of the city. Ron typed into the computer and ran a topographic scan of the area. He waited until the system beeped and he started typing again.

"Okay KP. I found something here. There is a dense patch of woods nearby your ancestor's place. About a mile into the woods is a dense bog with small island in the middle. I think that would be the place to hide the Sloth."

Kim's face screwed up.

"Ron, remember, it's winter. Do you really want to walk through a muddy bog in the middle of winter?"

Ron turned to her.

"Well KP, I thought that the mud might be frozen now. Anyway, I've been able to plot a way out that will take us mostly over dry land. I think it'll work. I'd rather leave it there and doubt very seriously that anyone would find it, or put it somewhere it would be easier to get to and risk someone finding it."

Kim turned and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Okay, good job. Since when did you start to get so serious about this?"

Ron smiled back at Kim.

"Well KP, this is one time period I do not wish to be stuck in. Of all the sitches last time I think that the time we spent at Kitty Hawk would have been my choice to be stuck in."

Kim smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice. Who knows, we could have made a life there. You could have had a restaurant, I could have found something. We could have still done the life saving gig. Maybe raised a family?"

Kim grinned as Ron snapped his head back to look at her so hard she thought he might break his neck. He shared her grin.

"Maybe a little one or two?"

Kim giggled.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We have this sitch to take care of first."

Ron nodded and typed some more on the computer. With a single keystroke he sent the information to the head's up display on the window in front of Kim.

"There's your info. We should be on the ground in about 15 minutes."

Kim turned the control column of the craft and it dove for the trees below.

* * *

Kim muttered as she stumbled down the uneven road. Her feet were wet and so was the lower part of the dress she was wearing. The heavy shawl she was wearing helped keep the rest of her warm, but was no help for her feet or the lower parts of her legs. A sneeze and a groan to her side made her count her blessings. Ron's ability to do the wrong thing at the wrong time was in full force after they landed. Evermore the gentlemen, he insisted helping Kim across the bog. Not that he was quicker on his feet than she was, but as he said she was not used to wearing a full length dress. Her temper had risen after a few moments only to dampen out of sorrow for him when he took a full length plunge into a large puddle. Where she was wet from just below her knees to her feet, he was soaked head to toe. Luckily, while the clothes Wade had provided looked and felt like period clothing, they were a great deal warmer. However, as Wade mentioned in a message, they were not intended to keep someone toasty warm after being dunked in water. So while Ron was cold, at least he would not freeze to death.

Their long walk had carried them across a number of small derelict fields and houses to a small road that they were walking down now. A couple of the homes had been burned to the ground. They kept moving toward the area where they hoped to find Kim's ancestors.

Kim thought about the information they had received. They were looking for Flynn Murphy and his wife, Ahana. The couple had three children; Quinn, Roy and Eveleen. Eveleen Murphy was to be her mother's great great grandmother. She would be about 18 at this time. The family lived on a small farm outside of Cork. Sometime in the near future, something would happen or not happen that would force the family into the city of Cork. There for unknown reasons, they made the trip to Halifax, England and then to the U.S. Whatever happened, Kim had to make sure the family or at least Eveleen made the trip to Halifax and then to the U.S. How she was going to do that Kim had no idea.

Then there was Shego and Drakken. What were they up to? What were their plans? Since Shego made the trip, Kim had no doubt that she had plan or an idea what she needed to do. Where and/or when Shego and Drakken would show up would be unknown. Being the type "A" take charge person she was and liked having everything planned out, she hated not knowing what was going on and/or what to do. This would be a strictly fly by the seat of your pants operation. Kim thought about that and decided to ask an expert on that type of operation at her first chance, like right now.

"Ron, what do you think we should do?"

Sneezing Ron turned his head away from Kim then turned to answer her question.

"I don't know KP. I guess we could start asking around here for your family. We have no idea where they live and this is a big area. We can only hope that our luck will hold out."

Ron sneezed again then continued.

"We can keep to this road and maybe find a house or some place to stay. Then start asking around."

Kim bit her lip as they kept walking. Wade had scanned records for the area but there was just so little information. All they could hope to do is keep going and start asking a lot of questions. Hopefully with the situation of the times that they could pose as evicted family looking for other family. That would fit well for the times and hopefully they would not get kicked out. The sound of horse hooves behind them caused them to turn and step to the side of the road.

The sounds of the hooves came closer and soon a number of figures loomed out of the dark. The rider of the first horse pulled it up to a stop when he reached the spot where Kim and Ron were standing. The rest of the group came to a stop with him. Kim recognized a group of soldiers with three well dressed men. The area glowed red in the light of the torches several of the soldiers carried. The first man looked down on Kim and Ron with apparent disgust.

"You, who are you and why are you on my land?"

Ron put his arm around Kim and pulled her close.

"Sir, we have no home and were looking for some family in the area."

The man sneered back at them.

"Just what we need. More useless Irish. Lt. Fisk! Arrest these two for trespass!""

A British officer rode up to the man's side.

"Sorry, Squire Malcombe. But these two are on a public road. There's not a lot that I can do about it except to move them along."

The officer turned to Kim and Ron.

"What are your names?"

Ron looked up at that officer. It was amazing how much he looked like Monkey Fist, a lot younger and no freaked out hands and feet.

"Sir, my name is Ron Stoppable and this Kim. We have family in the area and are trying to find them."

Lt. Fisk nodded.

"Do you not have a home?"

Kim shook her head.

"No sir, we were traveling to the area in hope of finding our family in hope of finding shelter."

Fisk nodded again.

"What is the name of the family?"

Kim looked up at the officer.

"Murphy, Sir! Flynn Murphy. His wife is Ahana."

Lt. Fisk sat back.

"That name is bloody familiar. Sergeant! Doesn't that name sound familiar to you?"

Kim looked to the side as a British sergeant rode up to Lt. Fisk and looked down at Kim and Ron.

"Aye, Lt. That name does sound familiar. I do believe they are the parents of that rather interesting lass that showed Private Banning the proper behavior of an English soldier."

Fisk smiled at the Sergeant.

"In other words she was the young lass who gave him a broken nose when he would not accept the proposal he gave her."

The Sergeant nodded as he smiled.

"That's the lass. The family is doing well and apparently he took a fancy to her. He decided to give her a suggestion and her reply was rather painful but well deserved."

Shaking his head Lt. Fisk turned back to Kim and Ron.

"The family you are looking for lives about two kilometers from here. Take this road until you come across the next intersection. Turn left and go on for about a kilometer. The home is just off the road on your left. It's the first home on the left so you should not miss it."

Kim nodded.

"Thank you Sir."

Ron took Kim's hand and together they headed down the road.

The man who first rode up scowled at the officer.

"What do you think you were doing? This IS my land and as far as I am concerned MY road too."

The officer nodded at the man.

"Yes Squire Malcombe, I know that. However, we have been looking for a reason to evict the Flynn's. In the past, they have been able to collect enough money to pay the rent. But they are now in arrears. With two more mouths to feed it will be even harder."

Fisk smiled.

"Besides, that new girl is just a beautiful as the Flynn daughter. Maybe she is more receptive to a suggestion than the other girl is."

The men laughed as they turned their horses back up the road and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Shego sighed as she settled back in the deep soft chair sitting before the fire. She and Drakken had found their way to Ireland and to the Port City of Cork. Her research into Kim's family had lead them here. She knew the names and the county where they were supposed to be. All they had to do now is find the family. That girl of the family, Eveleen, she could not be allowed to leave Ireland, alive at least. Right now she was enjoying being comfortable. It didn't take a thief like her very long to steal what they needed. With all the money they had now the two of them could easily portray an English brother and sister looking for a way to buy into the country life. They had already purchased this nice home and hired a staff. Drakken had come up with some fancy makeup that made the two of them look normal. A shuffling noise caught her attention.

Drakken shuffled over to the other seat in front of the fire and sat down. He help a large mug of steaming......Oh No.... not here... not while attempting to portray some rich Englishman.

Drakken sat back and sipped at his cup.

"Ahhhh... nothing like good Coco moo."

Shego slapped the palm of her hand up beside her head.

"Doc, you idiot! What type of Englishman are you trying to be? Why can't you drink tea like the rest of us?"

Shego picked up her cup of tea sitting on the stand beside her chair. Looking back at Drakken, she just rolled her eyes. He was doing a pretty good imitation of the "puppy dog" pout.

"Okay, okay, turn off the princess face. Just make your own and don't make the staff do it."

Drakken sat back in his chair with a smile.

"Jenkins made this for me. We both have a love of the wonders of coco moo."

Shego shook her head again and then sat up.

"Alright Doc. We are here. I have no doubt that Kimmie and Stoppable are already here somewhere. We need to find them and that family. With the family name and a little money under the table to the proper people I was able to find out where they live and on who owns the land. Maybe with the proper offer we can buy the land or make real good friends with the dude that owns it. That would be one Montgomery Fisk."

Drakken put his mug down.

"You have to be joking."

Shego shook her head.

"Nope. Wait till you get a look at his son, who just happens to command some of the British troops here. I met with the father today, decent man, wife died years ago. All I had to do is bat my eyelashes at him a little and he was eating out of my hand. That was until his manservant showed up and spoiled my little game. Want to take a guess at the manservant's name?"

Drakken thought for a moment.

"Bates?"

Shego nodded.

"Weird isn't it. I remember the portly little punk of Monkey Fist's telling me his family has served the Fisk family for generations. This time travel stuff is too weird."

Shego sipped some of her tea and sat back in her chair with a big smile.

"Oh I can't wait to see the little princess's face. Ya know, we don't even have to mess with the ancestor. All we have to do is find a way to take out the princess here. Maybe let the British Army do the deed for us. What would the princess do if the buffoon was in some prison. Or maybe something real bad happens to her."

Shego snuggled down into her chair and started to stir her tea with her finger. Soon the water began to boil. The dim light from her finger illuminated her grinning face as the steam made a wreath around it.

"Oh yes, I'm so looking forward to this."

* * *

Kim and Ron are looking for Kim's family and Drakken and Shego are already there waiting for them. This was part of history that I have found interesting. If you want to know what happened just look it up on the net. Lots of good information out there. I hope that you enjoyed this part of the story. Please leave a review, I will respond.

The nominations for open for the Annual Fan Fiction Awards. Please nominate your favorite author and story.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute

Roger and Out


	7. Chapter 7 Members of the Family

**Our Future is in Our Past  
By Captainkodak1  
Chapter 7  
Members of the Family  


* * *

**

Another sneeze let Kim know that she and Ron needed to find some shelter and soon. Ron had his fortress of immunity, but right not they could not take any chances. After their little meeting with the mounted men, they had found their way to the intersecting road and made the turn. It started to rain soon after they had parted with the mounted men, then the rain had changed to freezing rain and sleet. By the time they had made the turn on the road it had started to snow. The road was just started to be covered when a dim light shown through the darkness. Ron pointed in the darkness to a shape that loomed out of the swirls of snow.

"KP, is that a house?"

Kim stared at the shape and recognized the blunt shape of a heavily built cottage nestled into the land on the left side of the road. A light shown through a window as the two of them made their way into the yard and toward the door. Pulling Kim next to him, Ron raised his hand and knocked on the door. Voices came from within as they heard wood rub on rub like chairs were being moved across the floor. It remained quiet for a moment, then there was the sound of the door being unlocked and it swung open to let a sliver of light out into the frigid darkness.

"What business do you have here?"

Kim's eyes quickly adjusted to the light. She could see a tall burly man standing at the slightly open door. His eyes scowled out to them, then softened.

Kim nodded to Ron.

"My name is Kim this is Ron we were looking for the Murphy family."

The man's hardened again.

"Just what would you be wanting with the Murphy family?"

Kim shivered for a moment.

"My mother was Anne Murphy, we have been looking for you for a long time. Ron and I hoped we could get shelter."

A tear flowed from the man's eye.

"Lord be praised, little Anne did have a family. I didn't think I would ever hear of her again. Come in child and your man too."

The man stepped back and held the door open wide. Turning he yelled across the room.

"Ahana! We need some dry clothes and blankets. Anne's daughter is here with her man. The bloody British seem to have been at it again."

Looking around as they enter the home Kim and Ron noticed the small family staring at them. The mother bustled into the main room from an open door. She had her arms full of blankets. A girl approximately Kim's age entered the room right behind her. She held some clothes. Two boys stared at them from across the room. Ron got a good look at the daughter. There was no doubt there was some resemblance. The wavy mane of red hair and green upon green eyes matched Kim's. Even the facial features were similar.

Ahana stepped over and helped Kim strip out of her clock and wrapped an blanket around her shoulder. Glancing over at her daughter, she gave Kim a little shove in the direction of door she just came out of.

"Eveleen, take her to your room and help her out of those wet clothes and into some dry ones."

Eveleen nodded and took Kim's arm and led her into the other room. Ahana looked over at her husband who was helping Ron out of his coat.

"Flynn, take that young man to the boy's room and help him out of those clothes and into some of yours. They'll be too big but for right now they'll do."

Flynn nodded to his wife then turned to Ron.

"Right mum, come on lad, let's get you out of them wet clothes and into something warmer."

* * *

Flynn led Ron up a set of stairs along the wall and upstairs.

The girl led Kim to a small room in the back of the house and closed the door behind her.

"Here now, let's get you out of those wet things. Looks like we are about the same size."

Eveleen turned and pulled a dress from a dresser along the wall.

"This ought to fit you fine. I'll let you get changed, just drop your wet things out the door and I'll take them to me mom."

Kim nodded.

"Th.. you."

Eveleen smiled.

"Tis nothing big as I like to say. You are family and we have to stick together in times like this. I'll go and see if I can't help mom get you something hot to eat."

Closing the door behind her, Eveleen left Kim alone in the room. Kim looked around the sparse room. It was not like the hut that she imagined most Irish lived in these times. She had heard most of them live in almost mud huts. Kim noticed the bed was like what they had at Blackbeard's house. A mattress stuffed with something on a rope net held by a wood frame. The cabinet that Eveleen got her dress out of was plain unadorned wood. Kim slipped her dress off onto the floor and slipped off the petticoat and the rest of the clothes that went with the rest of her outfit. Her experience last time had prepared her to deal with the variety of underclothes in the different time periods. Kim kept her underwear on and slipped the dress over her head. The cloth was some type of wool and itched a little, but it was warm. She picked up the wet clothes and took them to the door.

Eveleen was waiting on the other side of the door with some items in her hand. Taking the clothes from Kim, she handed the items to Kim. Kim noticed they were an older hairbrush, comb, and some ribbon.

"Here, mum brought these up for your hair. She thought you might want to fix it up. There is a mirror in the cabinet if you need it."

Kim smiled.

"Thanks, it'll feel good to get all these tangles out."

Eveleen nodded.

"Mum has some stew for you and your friend. I...I guess I need to ask. Are you two...?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, but I owe my life and everything to him. We've thought about it, but some how times just comes up and complicates things."

Eveleen blushed a little and giggled.

"He IS quite handsome, something about those ears is so attractive."

Kim laughed.

"Oh, I do love to tickle them when I can."

Both girls laughed for a few seconds. Then Eveleen turned to go into the main room.

"You can sleep in here with me. I hope you don't mind sharing."

Kim shook her head.

"No I don't mind. As long as you don't steal the covers."

Eveleen laughed.

"Come on into the kitchen when you are ready."

Kim nodded and stepped over to the bed to work on her hair.

* * *

Flynn lead Ron up a narrow set of stairs and into a room in the attic. There were two beds against one wall and a tall dresser. A table with a pitcher and basin sat on table. Flynn lit a lamp on the table and laid the cloths next to it.

"Now there young man, I hope ye don't mind if we have a little chat while you change?"

Ron hesitated for a moment with memories of Mr. Possible in his mind. He calmed down a second later. The two of them had already discussed what to say in certain situations so their stories would always match. He shook his head as he got out of his wet clothes.

"No sir. I don't mind."

Flynn nodded.

"Now, Ron is it?"

Ron nodded.

Flynn continued.

"Now Ron. I would like to know about you and my niece."

Ron thought for a moment.

"Kim is more than my best friend. I don't know what we would have done without each other."

Flynn's eyes rose.

"So the two of you are not..."

Ron finished for him.

"Married? No, sir. We have thought about it I guess but we never seem to get the time to go further than that."

Flynn nodded.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind sleeping up here with the boys. Kim can sleep with my daughter."

Ron nodded as he pulled the dry clothes on.

"No sir. I don't mind."

Flynn settled back.

"Now, I must say your accents are a little different. Are you English?"

Ron shook his head.

"No sir, we are American. Kim's mom, your sister, married an American man and moved to the U.S. Kim's dad was in the army and stationed out west. Her mom died when Kim was little and she barely knew her. My folks were on the same post so Kim's dad asked if they would look after her when he got sent to fight in Mexico. He made arrangements for another family to look after Kim's two brothers. Well, Kim heard what was happening here and remembered that her mom had family here. So she was coming to find out about her family here in Ireland. I have to tell you when she gets something on her mind there is no way you are going to change it. So I came along because I wanted to help Kim and was not going to let her take the trip alone. But someone on the ship stole all our money so the ship's crew just dumped us off in port."

Flynn's eyes hardened.

"The bloody British. Well, lad. Looks like you came at a poor time. But that is talk for later. Let's get you downstairs and something warm into you."

Ron finished changing and picked up his wet clothes. Flynn's clothes were a bit big but they were warm at least. Flynn blew out the lamp and led Ron back downstairs.

* * *

Nodding to the servant, Shego took the cup of tea from the tray as the servant held it before her. Settling back into her chair, her eyes gaze over to the young officer who had stopped by for morning tea. His resemblance to Monty was uncanny.

"Well Lt. I take it that you had an interesting evening last night. I heard you were on eviction duty with Squire Malcombe."

Fisk smiled at Shego as he stirred his tea and picked up a cracker from the tray.

"Ahhh yes, it was such a dreary duty. And the Squire's temper does not lead for a pleasant evening. I must say the only real interesting point of the evening was coming upon a couple out in the countryside looking for some family."

Shego dropped a lump of sugar into her tea and started to stir it.

"Is that so, what would be so interesting about some Irish."

Fisk munched on his cracker.

"For one thing, the young lady was quite pretty. Her large mane of red hair and those green eyes could captivate any man. Too bad she was apparently already taken as she was traveling with a blond haired young man. You don't see a lot of blond hair in these parts"

Shego forced herself to maintain her composure. Could they be this lucky?

"What makes you think they were a couple?"

Fisk took a sip of his tea.

"Well, they introduced themselves as Ron and Kim Stoppable. Now that is an odd name. They didn't sound Irish either. I could not quite place the accent. Not English, not Irish, maybe American, but what would Americans be doing here? They were looking for a local family."

Shego nearly dropped her cup when Fisk told her the names. Lady Luck had smiled upon her. She knew that Kimmie and the buffoon were already here. Now if Fisk just knew where they were headed.

"So, did you know the family they were looking for?"

Fisk nodded.

"Oh yes, the family is quite well known in these parts. They are fairly well to do but I don't know how long that will last. They try and help some of the other families in the area so they are not well regarded by many of the landowners, especially the Squire. One of my men made a pass at the daughter and she nearly broke his jaw. Her temper matches that red hair of hers."

Shego took a slight breath. She knew the name of the family she was looking for. Now if it just matched the family Fisk was talking about.

"What is the name of the family?"

Fisk finished his cup of tea.

"Murphy, Flynn Murphy."

Leaning forward as she picked up the teapot, she smiled demurely at Lt. Fisk.

"More tea Lt. Fisk?"

* * *

Running her hand through her hair, Kim glanced around the room. Sunlight was coming in through the small window set high in the wall. Eveleen was up dressed as she came into the room. She had Kim's clothes in her arms.

"Here are you clothes, mom had them hanging by the fire all last night and they are nice and dry. Your shoes are dry too. Come on in the kitchen when you are ready. Mom has some breakfast on the table. Your Ron is already up and eating."

Kim nodded and pushed the covers off of her. The plain nightgown she had on was comfortable and warm. Pulling the nightgown over her head, she dropped it onto the bed. Picking up her dress, she put it on quickly along with her shoes and socks. Running her brush through her hair a couple of times, she headed out the door to find Ron sitting at the table with Eveleen's two brothers. Eveleen was standing with her mother at the fireplace. She ladled something onto a plate and placed it on the table next to Ron. Kim sat down and looked at her plate, there were potatoes and cabbage with a little meat on it. There was a pitcher on the table along with a number of mugs. Ron picked up the pitcher and poured what appeared to be milk into a mug for her. Kim started to eat. It was a little bland but it was hot and filling.

It was about the same thing that they had been served the evening before. Except that the milk didn't have the extra in it from the night before. Kim had been very thirsty when she had gotten to the table late that night. Picking up her mug she had taken a couple of gulps of the warm milk before she realized there was something extra in it, as in whiskey. Kim and Ron were not used to something like that. The drink burned down her throat and set her to coughing. Ron rubbed her back as she got her breath back. The burning in her throat was replaced by a glowing warmth and she started to feel warm all over starting with her stomach. The late heavy supper, the little something in the milk along with the long walk they had before they got to the house enabled Kim to go to sleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Flynn came in from outside and sat down at the table across from Kim.

"Ron told me part of how and why you came to be here. My Anne passed after you were born?"

Kim slowly nodded and bowed her head.

"Yes, she...she got sick a couple of years after I was born giving birth to my brothers. I really don't remember her. Ron's parents raised me as much as my own father did."

Sighing, Flynn stood and walked around the table. He bent over and gave Kim a hug from behind.

"Well, we thank you for coming so far to help a family that you have never known. You are family and you are welcome to stay as long as you want. We welcome the help. I will also say that to find a young man willing to come so far just to help you and to stay by your side speaks a lot of him."

Flynn stood up and stared over at Ron.

"Ron, my boy, as Anne's brother, I thank you for coming with Kim. You two may not be married but son, you are family to us."

Flynn walked around the table and shook hands with Ron. He took a seat again next to Ron.

"Now then, you two seem to know some of what is going on. Between the potato blight and the landlords around here it's amazing the more have not died. I guess you know that food is being exported out of Ireland by the boatload to line English pockets while the Irish workers starve to death."

Ron nodded.

"Yes sir, the boat we came on was going to be loaded with some grain to go back to England. We were surprised to see it. Some of the dock worker looked like they were going to collapse from working."

Flynn was getting ready to say something else when Ahana came up and touched Kim on the shoulder as she took a seat next to Kim.

"Tell me, how did you find your way here?"

Setting her fork on her plate, Kim turned to face her.

"Well, we knew from my dad that mom's family was supposed to be in this area. So we just walked up here. We tried asking a few places, sometimes they would help us and sometimes they would slam the door in our faces. I guess our accent didn't help. Well, late last night a group of men on horseback ran up on us. It was a group of soldiers and big fat man."

Kim caught the glance between the husband and wife so she continued.

"There was an officer, a Lt. Fisk. He seemed nice enough, but the fat man, he...he was not. He spent most of his time cursing at us or trying to get the officer to arrest us. The officer kept calling him "Squire" or "Squire Malcombe". It was Lt Fisk that told us how to get here. He mentioned something about Eveleen hitting some soldier."

The concerned looks on the parent's faces changed to slight humor. Flynn gave a short laugh.

"Yes my daughter is quite headstrong, but this time I approved of her actions. No young lady should have to be approached like that. But I fear it will cause trouble. This Squire Malcombe is the foulest of the lot around here with Lt. Fisk's father not far behind. Those two use Lt. Fisk as their whim to do what they please. There are new evictions each day. We will have to see what happens. But for now, Ron? I need you to to go with me to work on a road project. It doesn't pay much but at least it's money. The boys, Eveleen and Kim will work the farm and property. We are a little more lucky than others around here. We try and help as much as we can but I have a feeling that Malcombe and Fisk are looking for a way to hurt or get rid of us."

Ron nodded.

"I'll be glad to help sir. Hard work is not new to me. Kim and I have had to work a lot of different jobs at different times so I think we can fit right in."

Eveleen came into the room and put her hands on Kim's shoulders.

"I will be glad to have the help. Those two brothers of mine tend to want to play jokes instead of work. Another set of eyes looking out for them will be welcome."

Kim laughed.

"I have two younger brothers back home so I know what you are talking about. I'll be glad to help. What's do we do first?"

Eveleen handed Kim her coat.

"We have to get the eggs from the chickens while my brothers check on the hogs."

Kim's thoughts went back to the time the class was on the class trip at that old time farm and the trouble Bonnie had with the chickens.

"Well, let's get to work."

Flynn handed Ron his coat.

"Come on Ron my boy, let's get to the work site."

Walking around the table as she put on her coat, Kim walked up to Ron and gave him a hug.

"Be careful."

They broke apart to see Flynn and Ahana looking at them.

Kim blushed as she stepped back.

"Sorry, we've been on our own for awhile so..."

Ahana just laughed and waved her hand at Kim.

"Don't worry Kim. If Eveleen had as fine a man as you appear to do, I would not mind a little hug once in awhile, just at long as that is far as it goes if you get my meaning young lady. You may not be my daughter but you are my niece and I'll turn you over my knee just as fast as I will Eveleen."

Both Kim and Ron blushed even more as Kim shook her head.

"You won't have to worry."

Kim turned to Eveleen.

"Come on Eveleen, let's get to work."

* * *

So Kim and Ron have found her ancestors. Now they have to find out what they can do to help. They know Shego and Drakken might be around but when and where they will appear they don't know.

Shego was all the info she needs to put a hurting on Kim, Ron and the family.

The Fan Fiction Awards are up and running. Please stay tuned for the voting and the award show.

This is the Captain

Roger and Out

Right hand salute


	8. Chapter 8 A Rooster, rocks and a Dance

**Our Future is in Our Past  
Chapter 8  
A Rooster, rocks and a Dance.**

**

* * *

  
**

Kim followed Eveleen out into yard. They had been living with the family for about a week now helping them work the farm. Eveleen let her borrow a shawl for her head. The ground was frozen and covered in sleet, snow and ice. Eveleen picked up a small hatchet and knocked the ice out of the bucket lying next to the well. She lowered it into the well and pulled it back up full of water. Kim held on to the basket she had picked up in the house. Eveleen nodded toward a small building.

"That's the chicken house. Let's get in there and get the eggs. Watch out for the rooster. He's a mean one."

Kim nodded as they approached the small building. Eveleen pulled a wooden peg out of the door bolt and pulled it open. There was a flutter of wings and feathers followed by a cackling and squawking of the hens. Kim looked into the dimly lit building. There were several rows of nests along one wall. The floor was covered in hay and bird poo. Kim grimaced as she walked across the floor. Eveleen turned and raised an eyebrow. Kim giggled a little.

"I'm used to horses, cows and such. This is a little different."

Eveleen nodded.

"Well, let's get the eggs. Remember, watch out for that rooster. He is mean."

Kim stopped and reached carefully under the first hen. The hen clucked a bit, but didn't move. Kim pulled two eggs from under her and placed them into the basket. Eveleen took a pitchfork from the far wall and began to pitch the dirty hay out the door. When she finished, she climbed a ladder and began to pitch clean straw down from the loft. Kim moved slowly down the wall of nests taking the eggs from each one. A cackle just above her head gave her a second of warning. Her free hand flicked out and hit something solid. A loud squawk and flying feathers told her that she had hit the mark. The rooster flailed onto the floor and got up like it was drunk. Eveleen cheered from the loft.

"That's the first time I've seen him get what he deserves."

Kim finished picked the eggs and helped Eveleen spread the hay. They made their way to the door of the chicken coop when Kim held out her hand and stopped Eveleen. She turned to Kim as Kim raised a finger to her lips. She bent over and whispered into Eveleen's ear.

"When you finished tossing the hay out the door it was wide open. It's almost closed now. I smell two little boys and a trick."

Eveleen stopped and looked at the door.

"You are right. I would have gone right out the door. Now what do you think...?"

Kim smiled.

"I remember a full bucket of water right outside the door don't you?"

Eveleen nodded again. Kim smiled.

"Now, is there another way out of here?"

Eveleen thought.

"Not really. There is a door in the loft, but that is way off the ground."

Kim gave the basket to the Eveleen.

"Just watch."

Kim climbed into the loft and made her way to the loft door. Shoving the wooden bolt to the side, she pushed open the door slightly and looked outside. The loft door was on the opposite side of the chicken house so if anyone was watching the regular door they would not be able to see her. Grabbing a rope hanging from a tackle over the door, she slid to the ground. Kim stopped and glanced around looking for Eveleen's two brothers. She could not see them yet. Kim slid toward the front side of the building and looked around. No one was there. She turned and crept carefully down the wall to the other side. She was about to look around the corner when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Ducking back quickly and crouching down, Kim slowly looked back around the corner. That is when she saw them.

Eveleen's two brothers were peeking over the rock wall from inside the hog pen. Kim noticed one thing. The bucket of food that the boys were supposed to give to the hogs was sitting beside the fence. Since the fence was rock if someone could get to the fence the boys would not be able to see them. Glancing around, Kim noticed a line of bushes that curved around from behind the chicken house to just about where the hog pen was. Ducking behind the bushes, she made her way around to the hog pen then up the bucket of food. She quietly glanced over the top of the wall to see the boys just a few yards away with their backs to them. Kim picked up the bucket of food and quickly tossed the contents into the pen just feet behind the boys.

Quinn and Roy waited for the trick to be strung. Playing tricks on their sister was just a part of their lives. She was way to bossy for her own good. Now the new girl was here and they wanted to be sure to include her in the fun. It had been too easy to slowly close the door and put the bucket of water over the door. All their sister had to do was open the door and splash. They waited a little longer and wondered just what was taking their sister and cousin so long. Just about the time they looked over the wall again there was the sound of something hitting the ground behind them. The delighted squeal of all the pigs in the pen filled their ears as they turned to the food they were supposed to have given the pigs lying at their feet. Screaming for their lives, the two boys jumped over the fence just in time not to be trampled by the pigs charging for their breakfast. As they got up from the ground they turned to see their cousin Kim standing there with a smirk on her face and the now empty bucket in her hand.

Kim tossed the now empty bucket at their feet. At that moment Eveleen's mom came running up.

"What's going on? I heard a lot of yelling."

Kim smiled at the two boys, and then turned to their mom.

"They just got surprised by the pigs. Apparently the pigs were a lot hungrier than they counted on. I guess I was lucky that I stepped out of the chicken house and was able to pull them out."

Eveleen's mom stared at the two boys.

"I have no idea WHY they would have gotten into the pen in the first place, maybe to pull one of their little pranks? Thank you Kim for looking out for them."

Kim nodded toward the chicken coop.

"I'll just get back to work helping Eveleen."

Kim winked at the two boys as she turned and went back to the chicken coop. She reached up and pulled the bucket of water off of the top of the door and went inside. Eveleen's mom didn't see what happened as she stared at her two boys.

"Well, I really do have a feeling something else happened but with any other proof I can't say anything. But what I can do is say that since Kim helped you two out so much, then you can take over her and Eveleen's chores for the rest of the day. I think I can use their help inside."

Quinn and Roy decided they could only nod. If their mother found out what really happened then they would not only have a rather large work load, they would have to do it standing up because they would definitely not be able to sit down. Their new cousin may be a girl, but she was pretty nice in her own way. How she got out of the chicken coop without them knowing was something they had to find out.

* * *

"You there! Blondie! Grab that pick. I want you to bust up those rocks so they can be used for the road."

Flynn glanced over to the man shouting orders, and then picked up a pick and handed it to Ron. Then he picked up another pick and motioned for Ron to head over to a large pike of rocks near where the road was being made. The two of them had signed on to the work crew earlier. Flynn explained to Ron that most families tried to get as many members on the work crews as possible. Also, those family members on the work crews got most if not all of the food. That way they remained strong to work. The other family members had to make do the best they could. The roads they built were sometimes actually planned roads from one place to another. But some, like the one they were working on didn't seem to be headed anywhere. It did employ some people so they kept the building going.

Ron set his feet near a large chunk of rock, settled the pick in his hands and took a good swing. The pick hit the rock and it shattered into smaller pieces. Ron glanced over to Flynn. Flynn nodded back to Ron.

"Yeah, they bust up pretty easily but do this all day and you'll be tired."

Ron glanced over at the large pile of rock.

"Do they expect up to bust up all of this?"

Flynn shook his head.

"Let's hope not lad. But you never know."

Another man parked a wheelbarrow next to the two of them and nudged one of the men handing a shovel. The two changed places and started back to work. The man with the shovel shifted over toward Flynn.

"Murphy! Got some news for ya. Seems the Squire has taken an extra dislike to ya."

Flynn sneered.

"So what else is new Matthew? He's been trying to find a way to get rid of me for the past few months. You got something else."

Matthew started to shovel some loose rock into a nearby wheelbarrow.

"Apparently, some new English couple came in on one of the last boats looking to buy into some of the land around here. Seems to be they have gotten real friendly with the Squire. Even made an offer or two on the farm you are on. The lady has been entertaining Lieutenant Fisk quite well. My wife has been doing laundry for them and she says the lady has quite the temper. A black soul to match her black hair is what my wife says. Don't know much about the man, must be a doctor or professor of some kind as the lady calls him Dr. D all the time."

Ron swung and missed the rock he was aiming at nearly bashing his own foot. Flynn glanced over at Ron with a curious glance and went back to talking with the Matthew.

"Why do you think they have something against me?"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't have an idea. But the wife said she will keep her eyes open and her ears too."

Flynn nodded.

"I'll be thanking for all that. You need anything? Eggs, meat, milk?"

Matthew nodded.

"The family sure could use some eggs and meat."

Flynn shrugged his shoulders as he set his sledgehammer down.

"Come by the house. I am sure we can spare a little. On a happier note, you and family coming to the dance tonight?"

Matthew grinned.

"Oh yes, my Jamie is wanting to speak to your Eveleen I am sure."

Flynn laughed.

"Just as I am sure my Eveleen will be wanting to talk your Jamie. We will see you tonight then."

Matthew switched places with the same man again and went back to pushing the wheelbarrow. Flynn stepped back over to where Ron was and started breaking up another pile of rocks.

"Let's keep working Ron my boy; we have a long day ahead of us. But, if ye like you and Kim can join us at the dance tonight."

Ron paused for a moment and leaned against his sledge.

"What kind of dancing?"

Flynn grinned over to him.

"I'm sure a good strong lad like you could learn quickly enough."

* * *

Ron walked with Kim across the farmyard. He had just gotten back from the work crew and found Kim helping out in the farmyard. Eveleen guessed that they might want a little privacy and left to go in the house. Kim gave him a hug and then looked up at him. She looked into his face and knew there was trouble.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron put his hands on Kim's shoulders.

"I think I know where Shego and Drakken are."

Kim's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean?"

Ron continued.

"Well, one of the men working on the work crew told Flynn that his wife was working for this new couple that just came into the area. She said the woman was hard to work for. I think he said she had a black soul to match her black hair."

Kim nodded.

"That sounds like her alright. What else?"

Ron shrugged.

"Well, apparently Drakken keeps out of sight most of the time. But the woman heard the dark haired woman call him Dr. D."

Kim put her arms around herself.

"That's them alright. Where are they?"

Ron shook his head.

"I don't know. I do know that the man said they were trying to do something to Eveleen's family and that they were getting really cozy with the British. Especially that soldier we met the other night."

Kim shook her head.

"We have to be careful. We can't let anyone know what's really going on. All we can do is try and protect Eveleen and her family. If and when we met up with Shego and Drakken we can just say that they were responsible for getting us kicked off the boat."

Ron nodded.

"Sounds good to me. We better go get ready. We are still playing the part of family from America."

Kim gave him another hug before looking around to see if anyone was visible. Seeing no one she got on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

"See you after we get ready."

* * *

Eveleen held another dress in front of Kim.

"I think this one will look just fine on you."

Kim took the dress and held it up against herself.

"It's beautiful. You sure you don't want to wear it?"

Eveleen pulled another dress out of her cabinet.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to be wearing this one."

Kim gave Eveleen an appraising look as the girl held the dress up against herself.

"Hmmmm. I think you are trying to impress someone."

Eveleen blushed deep red. Kim giggled.

"Come on. You can tell me. Who is it?"

Eveleen plopped down on the bed next to her.

"His name is Jamie McClalister. My dad and his dad are good friends. Jamie and I have known each other most of our lives."

Kim leaned over against her and whispered in her ear.

"Sounds like me and Ron."

Both girls started to giggling as the pushed against each other. Eveleen stood up and rushed over to her mirror. Opening a drawer she pulled out some ribbon.

"We'll have to use this on our hair. What do you think?"

Kim gave a little grin.

"I think Ron and Jamie are in for a surprise."

* * *

Eveleen's mom sat back in her chair with her sewing basket in her lap and looked at Ron. He was wearing a white shirt and dark grey pants. He stood there as she surveyed her handiwork.

"Now then, that'll work for you young man. You will be as handsome of my Flynn tonight. I'm sure your Kim will appreciate my handiwork. Now, don't you worry about the dancing. I am sure you will catch on quick."

Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Mrs……ahhh mum."

Ahanna nodded and laughed.

"That's better. Kim is family and a daughter to me so you are just like a son to me. Call me anything but mum and I'll take you across my lap. I am sure Kim will appreciate the new you."

Ron was startled when a voice came from the door to the room.

"I sure do."

He turned to face the door. Kim was standing there looking at him. He marveled at the how she looked. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and tied with green ribbon. Her slim neck was graced with a strip of wide black ribbon. The dress she had one accented every curve she had.

"Like WOW KP. You look great."

Ron looked over Kim's shoulder to the Eveleen standing behind her. She had her hair back just like Kim. The two could be sisters or even twins.

"You look great too Eveleen."

Flynn came into the room straightening his vest. He was dressed similar to Ron except he had a black vest on.

"You are looking very nice this evening Eveleen, you too Kim. Ron do you think you could escort these two young ladies to the dance?"

Ron smiled as he extended both arms as Kim and Eveleen each took an arm.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Kim marveled at how the people in area set up everything for the dance. There were a number of tables of food and an area where the dance was to be held. People were milling about talking and laughing. It appeared they were trying to put all the bad behind them for a little bit and just try to have a little fun. She held on to Ron's arm as they entered the area. Eveleen spotted someone and let go of Ron's arm to go speak to a dark haired young man about their age. Considering the reaction on the young man's face when he saw Eveleen, he was definitely looking for her. Ahanna and Flynn nodded to Eveleen as she made her way over to the young man. Flynn patted Ron on the back.

"You two have some fun. I am sure you will fit right in."

Flynn and Ahanna walked off arm in arm to talk to some of the other parents. Eveleen approached Kim and Ron pulled a young man behind her.

"Kim, Ron. This is Jamie, MY best friend. Jamie. This is Kim, my cousin, and her friend Ron, they are from America."

Jamie stuck out his hand to Ron.

"Welcome to Ireland. I wish things could be better for your visit. I want to thank you for coming to try and help Eveleen and her family. Everyone needs a much help as they can get. Why don't the two of us go over and get something to eat while the girls join in with the others for a dance."

Ron glanced at Kim as she nodded.

"Go ahead. I want to try this. I'll watch the first couple of dances and try to join in on another."

Eveleen pulled on Kim's arm.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the other girls. They'll show you what to do."

Kim followed Eveleen over to a group of girls gathered at the stage.

"Kelsie, Aylson, Chrissy, Maureen, this is Kim, my cousin from America. She came to try and help out."

A raven haired girl approached Kim.

"And just who is that fine specimen of a man that came with you."

Kim blushed slightly.

"That is my friend Ron."

One of the other girls approached.

"I am Maureen, me dad told my mom about you. He heard that you and he were here trying to help out. Dad watched your friend and was impressed. He can really do a day's work."

Kim's smiled inwardly. It was always good for her to here a compliment about Ron.

"Thank you."

Maureen took Kim's arm.

"Come with me and I'll teach you some of the simple dance steps if you like."

* * *

Ron walked over to the table where the food was spread out. There was not a great deal of food and it seemed that certain families brought more than some others. Ron watched as Flynn helped unload the food from the wagon they had ridden over in. Ahanna must have been busy most of that day. Jamie motioned for him to join him with a group of other young men their age.

"Hi lads, this is Ron from America. He is a friend of Eveleen's. He is here with Kim, Eveleen's cousin. Ron, this is Daran, Rhyan, Kerwin and Clancey"

Daran approached Ron.

"And that red haired beauty that I saw on your arm when you rode up with Eveleen and her family must be Kim. Welcome lad, it seems that you picked a poor time for a visit though."

Ron shook the young man's hand.

"Yeah, we had heard about how bad things were getting here. Kim knew she had family here so she got it in her mind to come and try to help."

Clancey nodded.

"We appreciate it and I know that Eveleen's parents appreciate it. I saw you on the work crew today. You did a good days work."

Ron shrugged.

"Back at the fort my dad and Kim's dad made sure that I knew the meaning of a day's work."

Kerwin cocked his head at Ron.

"A fort? What do you mean?"

Ron glanced over to the table of food.

"Well, Kim's dad is a soldier in the army. My folks work on the post. Kim and I have been friends for most of our lives."

Kerwin motioned to the table.

"Let's get something to eat before the dancing starts."

Ron nodded.

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

Kim walked out on stage with the other girls. They had taught her some basic steps and she caught on pretty quick. Within the few minutes they had worked with her she had mastered most of the steps. All of them took their positions and waited for the music to start. The Bodhrán started with a fast beat followed by a fiddle, bagpipes and a concertina. Kim followed the beat of the music in her mind and started to move with the other girls. She paired up with Eveleen as the two of them moved across the stage. The music grew faster as the girls continued to dance. Kim found herself enjoying the moment. This was her heritage and she was becoming a part of it.

* * *

Ron stood breathless as he watched Kim and Eveleen dance across the stage. It was enough to have seen Kim do the cheer and dance routines back in Middleton, but this was something else. The dress she wore seemed to come alive around her as she moved across the stage. Her auburn hair seemed to spin and float as she moved. He backed off to the edge of the crowd where he could stand on a large rock. As the next dance started, a sudden urge hit Ron. He had been drinking too much water. Looking over to his right he noticed some small trees and bushes off in the distance. He made his way in the darkness as the torch and firelight gave him enough light to see his way. As he stepped behind the trees the next dance started.

* * *

Kim stole a glance out into the audience as the next dance started. She could not find Ron but was sure he was watching. She noticed Flynn and Ahanna watching approvingly from the edge of the group. She also noticed quite a few of the young men watching her closely. Concentrating on the dance, she moved across the stage with Eveleen and the other girls. She thought she would have to bow out after this dance. She wanted to find Ron and just mingle with the others. All the girls came to a stop at the same time the music stopped. Everyone applauded and cheered for the dancers, then some other applause was heard, slow and steady. Kim's eyes grew wide when she noticed Lieutenant Fisk sitting on his horse at the edge of the crowd. As everyone watched, more mounted soldiers came into the light backed up by even more soldiers on foot. Soon the entire group was surrounded by the soldiers. Kim set her teeth tight when she noticed the group behind the soldiers. Squire Mankey was there as well as a well dressed woman riding side-saddle. Shego!

* * *

Lieutenant Fisk continued to clap slowly as everyone turned to face him. An eerie silence settled over the crowd. All that could be heard was the snap-crackle of the fires and the slow clapping of Fisk. He stopped clapping when he had everyone's attention.

"Well, well, well. Quite a little show going on here. Looks like most everyone is here. That is nice since it will make it easier for us to evict all of you. Squire Mankey?"

The soldiers stepped aside as the Squire and Shego rode forward. The Squire scowled out into the crowd as he started to speak.

"Listen all of you rabble. I have papers with me this evening for the eviction of the following families."

Mankey held out his hand to a soldier riding beside him. The soldier handed him a stack of papers and took a torch from a soldier next to him so the Squire could read.

"I hereby give notice to the following families; the O'Connell's, the Maquire's, the O'Brien's and the Flynn's. You are hereby evicted from your homes. These troops will escort all of you to your homes where you will remove your trash from the properties."

A tall man stepped forward.

"Squire Mankey, I paid you all that I owe you."

The Squire looked down at the man.

"Mr. O'Connell, I no longer own the property you are a squatter on. Lady Go here is the owner of your property. Just as she is the owner of all of the properties I just mentioned. You owe her rent in arrears and since you have not paid then you are evicted."

Flynn stepped forward.

"How about the rent we just paid you?"

Squire Mankey grinned at Flynn.

"Mr. Murphy, that was not a part of the deal on the property. Your rents were due again after the sale of the property there was no agreement on our part to split the rents paid. Now if you just happen to have the money right here right now then it will be up to you to pay Lady Go. If she decides to let you stay is her matter."

Shego pulled viciously on the bridle of her horse and cantered up. She stared down at the families assembled around her. Then her eyes caught Kim standing on the stage. An evil smile crossed her face.

"If you have gold right now. I'll consider it. All except for the Murphy family. You are gone no matter what. Lieutenant Fisk! Detach a squad to escort the Murphy's my property. Make sure they are gone my morning. There is a squad already there waiting for them. And Lieutenant arrests that girl."

Shego pointed straight at Kim.

"I recognize her as a thief we threw off the ship. Take her into custody, and send her under guard back to your post. Send a squad with her."

The sergeant looked up at Shego.

"An ENTIRE squad for a little slip of a girl? Lieutenant Fisk sir! We will need every able bodied man with us. I think two soldiers ought to be able to take care of her very well."

The Lieutenant nodded.

"Very well Master Sergeant, make it so. No worry Lady Go, I am sure my men can take care of her."

Shego bit her tongue. She could not say more without revealing more than she wanted to. She wanted to be sure Kim was taken out of the picture. Then she realized someone was missing.

"Lieutenant Fisk. There was a young man with her. They are a pair. Find one you will find the other. You can be sure he is close by."

Fisk nodded.

"I am sure the guards will be able to handle a simple strap of a boy. I did see them Lady Go. I remember the two of them from our first meeting. I don't think the boy will be able to do a lot."

Shego wanted to shove her fist in Fisk's face but she couldn't. How would she explain to him who Kim and Ron really were and what they were capable of? She could only hope that the soldiers would delay Kim long enough to keep her plan from falling apart. She watched as two of the largest soldiers strode over to Kim and grabbed her by the arms. One pulled out a length of rope and began to tie her hands in front of her. The Squire turned to Fisk.

"Lieutenant Fisk, break up this rabble and get everyone on their way."

The Lieutenant motioned with his hand and the mounted troops charged through the crowd, scattering everyone and turning over the tables. Screams mixed with yells as the families were rounded up and herded down the road. Eveleen chanced a glance back at Kim. To her horror she recognized one of the brutes holding Kim was the soldier who had accosted her. He was looking a Kim with obvious delight.

* * *

Kim watched as Eveleen and the family were driven up the road at the point of a bayonet. Then she began to worry about her own situation. One of soldiers pulled on the length of rope that led to her tied hands.

"My my, aren't you a lovely little lass. You look just like that Murphy lass. Now be nice to the Corporal and he just might be nice to you."

He reached out to grab her as the other soldier came up behind Kim and pinned her arms. The corporal took one step. There was a thud and he stopped. His eyes rolled up in his head and he fell forward. The second soldier gaped at the young man that stood behind his downed partner. Before he could utter a word the girl reached behind her head grabbed him and before he knew what was happening he was flying through the air. He landed with a thud. Turning around and getting up on his knees, he reached for the knife in his boot. Kim stepped forward and delivered a spinning kick that snapped his head to the left. Silently he fell sideways onto the ground. Ron had Kim in his arms before she could blink an eye.

She sighed as his arms went around her. Pulling back she gave him a quick peck on the nose. Raising her hands so he could start untying them, she nodded down the dark road.

"Ron, we need to get back to the farm as quick as we can. We _HAVE_ to help Eveleen and the rest of the family before something happens."

Ron quickly finished untying her hands. Grabbing her hand they started running across a field.

"Flynn and I came this way this morning. We can cut across this field and should reach the farm before they can reach it by the road. What are we going to do if Shego is there?"

Kim shook her head as she ran.

"I don't know Ron. She can't do a lot. Doing any more than she already has would reveal who she really is and that is the last thing all of us need."

* * *

It looks like Shego has started to make her move. Now it's up to Kim and Ron to make it back to the house and see if they can. Kim's future and their future depend on it.

Sorry it took so long to get back to this story. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. New chapters should come a little faster now. Please leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute


	9. Chapter 9 Night of Fire, Day of Hope

Our Future is in Our Past

Chapter 9

A Night of Fire, A Day of Hope

* * *

The moon disappeared as clouds moved in. Kim and Ron stumbled across the field. They got turned around a couple of times but soon found they were close to where they thought the house was at. It was then they noticed a red glow from the horizon. There were the distinct sounds of gunfire mixed into the night. Kim gave a whimper and they ran as best they could across the fields. As they got closer there were screams mixed into a number of shots. They dove behind the rear fence and made their way around the far side of the fence. The area was brilliantly lit as all the Murphy's buildings were ablaze. Kim looked through some bushes to see Flynn lying against one of the trees in the yard. Ahana was pressing a bandage against his shoulder. Even from the distance they were at they could see the blood seeping through the bandage. Eveleen stood at a distance holding onto her two brothers. Shego sat on her horse looking on with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Soldiers milled about the area, setting more fires to other outbuildings. A group walked over to the hog pen, raised their rifles and as a group fired into the pens. Squeals came from the other side of the fences as the soldiers methodically reloaded and fired another volley. Kim was about to vault over the fence when Ron grabbed her.

"Wrong idea KP. Those aren't stun sticks those guys are using. All it would take is one of them to put a pretty big hole in you."

Kim hissed back.

"We can't just sit here and watch. We've....."

"Well now, just what have we here?"

A snap of a twig sounded as Kim and Ron turned to look around. Two soldiers were standing their rifles leveled at the two of them, the bayonets gleaming in the firelight. Then, Kim noticed one thing. The hammers on the rifles were fully forward. The rifles had either already been fired or they were loaded but not ready. Kim gave a little nod to Ron and the two of them launched themselves at the two soldiers.

The two soldiers were former criminals given the choice of prison terms or the British Army. They were used to the hard life of the British Army but were also used to handling people who would not fight back. They were used to people who were intimidated by soldiers. They were used to people who were intimidated by those with weapons. They were not ready for two people who were in no way intimidated by soldiers or weapons. They were facing two people who regularly fought soldiers and people with weapons and did so with their bare hands and were experts in the martial arts. They never knew what hit them. Within seconds they were lying unconscious on the ground. Kim and Ron quickly tie them up and put their rifles against the fence. While they laid back to gather their breaths two more figures appeared in the night. It was two of the young men from the dance. Kim motioned for them to be quiet.

Ron grabbed Kim.

"KP, I have an idea."

He reached over and took the cartridge boxes off of the soldiers. He glanced at the two young men.

"Listen, Kim and I are a little used to stuff like this. We lived on an army base most of our lives. We need you to do one thing. We are going to start a lot of noise. When you hear the noise I want you to fire these rifles into the air then run."

One of the young men nodded.

"I'll do more than shoot into the air. I'll...."

Ron shook his head.

"Please don't. Kim and I will be close to the soldiers and I don't want any killing. Please. Besides, if you kill some soldiers they will be after you and your families. They would also most likely kill Eveleen and all her family in revenge."

The other young man nodded.

"That is true. We will wait for your noise and shoot. I am sure we can get away."

Ron placed his hand on one of their shoulders.

"Thanks, listen I barely know any of you, but I appreciate the help. We will try and get Eveleen and her family out of here. Take care of yourselves."

The first young man grabbed Ron's hand.

"We saw what you two did to those soldiers. I don't know how you learned to fight like that, but I wish I could learn. Thanks for what you are doing. Take care of Eveleen and her family. Get them out of here. We and some others can raise some fuss over the next few days to help keep the British busy."

He raised his hand before Ron or Kim could protest.

"It'll be nothing we have done before. Now get going."

Ron grabbed both of the cartridge boxes and opened them up. Inside in row were the wrapped cartridges. He smiled and showed Kim.

"Okay KP, we are going to make a little noise. Eveleen's brothers showed me where they had stashed some homemade fireworks. We are going to get them. I will go over on the other side. You make your way over near the hog pen and get ready."

Kim smiled.

"While you create a diversion, I'll grab the family and get them to safety."

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know if it will work. You take one cartridge box and I'll take the other along with all the fireworks her brothers made. Toss the cartridge box in the barn fire; I'll toss mine in the storage building fire. That will create a lot of noise. Then I'll fire off some of the rockets the boys made. That ought to really make things inter

Kim bent over and gave him a kiss.

"Now that is the smart man I love and knew was in that thick head. Just one thing, are there some firecrackers in that lot?"

Ron nodded as an evil grin crossed Kim's face.

"Good make sure I get a few. I have plans for them."

* * *

Shego sat back on her horse. Things were going so well. The Murphy's were without a home. The girl was standing there with her brothers. She was sure she could make up some charges to put the girl away or set her up. The one thing that made her nervous was that the soldiers that had taken Kim had not shown up. They should have past by before now. The fact that Ron was nowhere to be seen also made her nervous.

"Lt. Fisk? Should not those soldiers shown up with the other girl? Or are they as incompetent as the rest of these men?"

The Sergeant turned and scowled at her.

"My lady, those are British soldiers you are referring to. Horne, Baker! Where are you two louts, have you heard from McMasters and Dugan?"

One of the soldiers yelled from the back of the farm.

"Lt. Fisk sir! We just found Horne and Baker unconscious and tied up. Their rifles and cartridge boxes are missing."

Before Shego could swear one of the nearby fires erupted in rapid explosions. All the soldiers started to run in different directions. Several rifle shots on the edge of the farm added to the pandemonium. Most explosions erupted from the fire near her. She had one clear thought in her mind.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

Before she could think another thought something came out of the night and fell sizzling at the feet of her mount. She bent over and looked down. Her eyes dilated when she noticed the string of firecrackers with the fuses burning lying on the ground under her horse. Her thoughts were interrupted when the short line of firecrackers went off.

"Oh sh......"

* * *

Her horse reared and she fought to control it. The horse gained its feet and bucked hard once. Shego felt herself flying through the air. She sailed over the fence of the hog pen. Looking down she noticed the mud of the interior of the pen coming straight for her face. The thought "this is not good" played through her mind just before she did a face plant into the mud.

Eveleen was surprised at the sudden onslaught of explosions and sounds. The soldiers ran different directions as Lt. Fisk tried to get order. Then a number of rifle shots rang out in the darkness. The soldiers turned and started to fire into the night. Most charged out into the darkness. Squire Mankey rode off in a panic into the darkness with two of the mounted soldiers. Holding tight to her brothers, Eveleen ran with them around the burning barn and over the stone wall where Kim and Ron had been hiding. She didn't like leaving her parents but this was what they had been told to do in case something like this happened. Her parents were counting on her to take care of her brothers. Both boys were whimpering as they stumbled off into the darkness. Eveleen hoped that Kim was alright and wondered what made the mad woman on the horse so angry when the soldiers had been found unconscious. She was about to take another step when two figures appeared in front of them.

Eveleen nearly screamed until a hand was placed over her mouth. Her eyes caught the flash of auburn hair. She froze for a moment until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Gasping she realized that Kim and Ron were standing in front of them. Kim put a finger to her lips signaling for them to be quiet. Eveleen nodded and held on her brothers as Kim pulled them into a grove of trees.

"Are you okay?"

Eveleen and her brother's nodded.

"Yes, thanks to you."

Kim looked out over the countryside.

"How about your parents?"

Eveleen shook her head.

"I don't know. Father got shot by one of the soldiers. Mum was alright and looked after him. They made us memorize a plan in case something like this was to happen. Father has a brother in Cork. We are supposed to make our way there if we can. Mum and Dad will come and get us if they can."

Kim nodded and whistled low. Ron was at her side in an instant.

"We have to head for Cork. Let's hope our little show confused them enough for now. We best head across the countryside and avoid the roads."

Ron nodded then whirled around at the snap of a twig. The two young men who had helped them appeared out of the darkness carrying some clothing.

"We hung around a little and snatched some clothing. We also heard the soldiers talking. They found the two soldiers at the party site. They are really looking for you two and putting out word to be looking for you. We will try and fool some of the soldiers and send them in the wrong direction."

Ron took the clothing from the men and passed it to the others. There were a number of heavy cloaks and some blankets.

"Thanks guys, we appreciate it. Listen, don't take any chances. We can't tell you where we are going."

The first young man nodded.

"I wouldn't ask to start with. Now I would advise you to get moving. It will not take long for the soldiers to call in more troops. Stay off the roads and keep moving. Good luck."

* * *

Shego sat back in her chair as the servant placed more wood on the fire. Drakken waited until he left before taking his seat in front of her. She was wrapped in several blankets as she shivered. Her damp hair hung in front slowly drying. She snapped a glance over at him. He was sitting there so smug.

"Well?" she snapped.

Drakken sat back and sipped his cocomoo.

"While the servants were helping you get cleaned up I spoke with Lt. Fisk, Squire Fisk and Squire Mankey. We all agreed that several warrants should be taken out on Kim, Ron and the girl. The Squires signed the warrants immediately and Lt. Fisk started to distribute them. Kimberly and Ronald may be in for a big surprise. The other girl Eveleen has been in trouble with the soldiers before. The warrants are for attempted murder, assault on her Majesty's troops, assault on your person and a number of other things we will think up later."

Shego growled.

"If that stupid sergeant had put more soldiers guarding Possible then this might not have happened. But Noooooo. His men are strong they could handle the little lass."

Drakken took another sip of his cocomoo.

"What were you going to say? You weren't supposed to know them. You couldn't tell them who she really was. All you could hope for was it would take her longer than you thought to take care of them. Who knows those bruisers could have taken care of her. But it worked out better this way. Now they attacked you and the others. The Squires will not take that lightly."

Looking into the fire Shego waited for Drakken to continue. Drakken finished his cocomoo and placed it on the table next to him.

"They have sent out patrols watching all the roads and crossroads. Mounted troops are searching fields and wooded areas. They will be seen."

Shego snorted.

"Do you really believe that?"

Drakken shook his head.

"No not in the least, but I could not say a thing. Kimberly and Ronald have evaded some of the best, most modern soldiers in the world. These gentlemen won't have a chance. The best we can hope is that they will merely be an inconvenience to them while they make their way to Cork."

Shego glanced back at him.

"What makes you think that they are heading for Cork?"

Drakken sat back and steepling his fingers.

"It's simple; there is nowhere else for them to go. Besides there they could get passage to America. Now if I remember my research correctly didn't the girl emigrate from here about this time? All we need to do is find her and stop her."

Shego snorted.

"Right and just how are we going to do that? Kimmie and Stoppable are with them. Those two have snuck into our lairs with the best security money can buy. Do you think the British are capable of finding them if they don't want to be found? Just look at what those two did at the house. They had those soldiers boys running in circles and shooting at each other."

Drakken flopped down into his chair with a sour look.

"Well, do YOU have any ideas? The nearest city is Cork but that's 20 miles away. I don't think that I could convince Mankey or Fisk to do more than they are doing now. Not without making them get curious that I might know more than I am telling."

Shego went deep in thought for a moment. Then a grin crossed her face.

"I have a feeling that I want to do some shopping in Cork. Besides, Her Majesty is supposed to be visiting soon. That will mean there will be a lot more soldiers around. Kimmie and Stoppable will use the crowds to hide in. I say use the crowds to our advantage. Let the crowds look for them."

Drakken thought for a moment.

"How are we going to do that?"

Shego took a long sip of tea.

"Just let me take care of it."

* * *

Eveleen put her arms around her brothers and pulled the two of them close to her. Ron placed one of the blankets over the three of them. The group had found a burnt out farm building away from any other homes. Eveleen and her brothers watched as Kim and Ron worked quickly to make a somewhat warm and dry shelter out of the wreckage of the home. Ron soon had a small fire going and started to fix what little food they had. Kim worked on making their shelter better.

Eveleen watched their two benefactors work together almost without speaking. Each went about their work without getting in the others way. It was almost like they could sense one another or knew where the other would be. Even in the confined space they were working in they almost never bumped into each other. Just who were they? Sure there was a lot of resemblance between them, but they didn't seem to fit here. Sometimes when they thought she might not be listening they used strange words like Sloth, and Wade. They also spoke of two others named Shego and Drakken. Whoever they were she could tell they were not on good terms. Ron put some food on an old plate they had found and brought it over to her.

"Here, here is something for the three of you."

Eveleen looked down and noticed that the plate was full and there was nothing left cooking.

"We cannot take it all! You and Kim will....."

Ron raised his hand.

"Don't worry about us; we snacked a little while I was cooking it. Besides, we'll be okay for now. The three of you need the most. We are used to roughing it once in awhile. Now why don't you wake them up and all of you eat. Kim and I will be on the lookout for anyone."

Eveleen nodded and turned to wake her brothers while she laid the plate of food down. After waking her brothers, she turned to see Kim and Ron talking quietly. After a few moments Ron stepped out into the dark as Kim settled down next to the fire. Eveleen made sure that her brothers got most of the food. They were younger and needed it. After they were back to sleep she slipped over to where Kim was sitting. She handed the plate to Kim.

"Here, we had enough. Why don't you split this with Ron? Where is he anyway?"

Kim glanced out into the dark as she picked up a small morsel that was left.

"He's out there keeping watch, making sure no one comes up on us."

Eveleen sat down next to her.

"You do things like this back at home?"

Kim glanced over to her.

"What makes you think that?"

Eveleen shook her head.

"You two seem to move in unison. I have been watching you since everything happened at the house. You two started those explosions didn't you? I talked to my brothers while we were walking. They told me that had told Ron where those fireworks were. Then just now, you each started a job without discussing it with the other."

Kim smiled.

"I guess you can say we do stuff like this a lot."

Eveleen nodded.

"I guess you have to deal with a lot of outlaws and Indians."

Kim thought to herself as she nodded.

'You have no way of knowing how close you are being right.'

Kim stirred the fire a little and placed some more wood in the coals.

"Maybe, just a little. Why don't you get some sleep? We will need to start moving before it gets light. I want to put some more ground between us and those behind us."

Eveleen reached out to take Kim's hand.

"I just want to thank you. You have done so much. Maybe we can all get back to your home."

Kim gripped Eveleen's hand tightly.

"Let's hope we all just get out of here first, and then we can make plans later. Now get some sleep, Ron and I will need you and your brothers as rested as you can be."

Eveleen nodded and moved over to her brothers. She crawled under the blanket and wrapped her arm around them. As she closed her eyes she watched as Kim looked out into the dark and pulled something from her pocket.

* * *

Quinn and Roy stayed close to Eveleen as they passed through another line of trees. The cold and wet group had been moving only at night while resting and sleeping during the day. This made it easier to move across the countryside and avoiding the patrols. One evening, as they passed through a crossroads, they found a flyer that had been printed and posted on a signpost. It described Kim and Ron and called them outlaws. Eveleen wondered why Kim and Ron only snickered and didn't seem to be worried. She heard them whispering about the other notice had their pictures on it. Eveleen didn't ask but knew something like this had happened to them before. She looked up to see lights in the distance. It was the city of Cork. This is where her uncle lived. The patrols didn't seem to be a frequent now that they were close to the city.

Kim waved to her as she motioned for her brothers to stay where they were. Kim waited for her to her under a group of trees. Kim pointed to the city.

"There's Cork. Do you remember where your uncle lives?"

Eveleen nodded.

"Yes, he lives on the other side of the city near the corn exchange. The problem is that there is a barracks for the troops on the northeast side of town. I think it would be best to avoid that."

Kim nodded.

"That def sounds like a good idea. Let's find a place to rest up and hide for the night. Then we will move out in the morning. Maybe we can blend in with part of the people moving into the city."

Eveleen nodded.

"That most likely will work, but we have to cross the river at least twice. Let's hope the troops are not standing guard at the bridges."

Ron winced as he appeared out of the dark.

"I'll agree to that. I found an old barn over there in some trees. It'll be dry and warmer than out here in the open."

Kim motioned for Ron to take the lead and the group followed him to where they would be staying.

* * *

Ron watched as a squad of soldiers marched by. They had been dodging soldiers since they first made their way onto the roads outside of town. So far they had entered the city and crossed one of the rivers. One of their main fears did not come true. There were no guards at any of the bridges. They simply joined the crowds of people entering the city. Eveleen took the lead now as she knew where they were going. Eveleen turned to them.

"Just a little bit further. We passed by the cattle market on the way into town and crossed the river at Bachelor's Quay. We'll cross the other river on South Main Street."

Kim kept watch for more troops.

"Won't we be taking a chance using such a main road?"

Eveleen shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought that with so many people crossing the bridge that no one would notice a few extras. Besides something is up. There are more people than I ever remember. We should...."

Eveleen put up her hand to stop the group from going any further. Ahead of them at the entrance to the bridge were a group of soldiers. They appeared to be watching all who were crossing. Kim grabbed Eveleen and they backtracked through the crowd and around the corner. Eveleen glanced over to Kim.

"I have been known to be wrong."

Kim nodded as she took in a slight breath.

* * *

"It's okay. Now how about another bridge?"

Drakken sat back in his seat sipping his tea as Shego paced around the room.

"Shego, sit down an...."

He shut up the moment she turned and scowled at him.

"They are going to get away. None of the soldier boys will listen. Possible and her group have to be in town or will be soon. If we don't catch them soon they will get away."

Drakken calmly took another sip.

"Shego, correct me if I am wrong but it takes money to get on a boat. Money that none of them have. There are more soldiers coming because of the special guest that is coming. Even Kim Possible can't elude all of them."

Shego scowled again.

"I didn't tell you. The purse I was carrying the night they burned that brat's house is gone. It must have come off when I..I fell."

Drakken snickered but recovered quickly when Shego spun to face him. Shego stopped when there was a knock at the door. They were staying in the house of a friend of Squire Fisk. Lt. Fisk entered the room.

"We have word that those two have been seen in town. I thought that you would like to know and be there when they were captured. We will keep you informed."

Shego smiled coyly and beckoned for Fisk to join them.

"Come and have some tea with us Lt. Fisk. I am sure we will have some good news soon."

Fisk smiled as he crossed the room and took a seat.

"Oh I am sure we shall, perhaps later I will be able to introduce you to our guest."

* * *

Eveleen glanced up at the sign over her head.

"This is it. Anglesea Street. We can cross the river here. The Corn Exchange is on the other side of the river. Uncle David's is not far from there."

Kim nodded and gathered the rest of the group around them. They had continued up the street from where they had seen the soldiers. The group had to dodge more troops along the way, but none seemed to be around at the moment. She patted Quinn on his shoulder, just as he slipped on a rock in the street. He fell to the ground with a unique jingle. Eveleen whirled around.

"Quinn, what was that. What do you have?"

The two boys looked at each other before Quinn pulled a small pouch from his coat pocket.

"That mean lady dropped it when she fell off her horse. I grabbed it when we ran."

Kim took the pouch and looked inside. There were several gold and silver coins. She turned to Eveleen.

"There is a lot of money in here. And if it belongs to who I think it belongs too she'll do anything to get it back. No wonder there are so many soldiers looking for us."

Kim put the pouch in her pocket.

"I best keep this. Since they thought we stole it then its best if it is found on one of us. That way the rest of you should be able to get free. Now let's get to your uncle's place."

Eveleen took the lead over the bridge and further up the street. They made a number of turns up different streets until they came to a particular house. Eveleen looked up and down the street for a moment before she crossed over and knocked on the door. The door opened and a man looking much like Eveleen's father stood there. He looked down and Eveleen and her brother's in shock.

"Eveleen, Quinn, Roy! What in the blazes are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

At the mention of her parents Eveleen burst into tears. The man grabbed her and pulled her to him.

* * *

Eveleen looked in the room where Quinn and Roy were fast asleep. Closing the door quietly she made her way back to the main room. Kim and Ron sat at the main table. They looked a little better after a good bath and a good meal. Eveleen took her seat next to Kim as Kim finished telling her uncle what had happened. Tears flowed down the man's face as he reached over to take Kim's hands.

"Lord be praised you are the spitting image of your mother. I thought Eveleen looked like her but you are the mirror image of her. I would like to thank you for what you have done."

He turned to Eveleen.

"Eveleen, you did what you had to do and what your parents told you to do. You are safe here."

Kim shook her head.

"Mr. Murphy, I do not we are that lucky. The people you caused trouble for your family are after us also. They will stop at nothing to complete the job. The best thing we can do is get Eveleen and her brothers out of here and to America."

David waited a moment then nodded.

"I have to agree with you young lady. I do not know why. But I know that you are right. But right now it's not the time to try to get around or get on a boat."

Ron looked up.

"We noticed a lot of soldiers. A lot of people were complaining."

David nodded.

"Aye, her majesty the Queen is coming to Cork, supposedly to bring some relief to the Irish. What a crock. She'll come, show up and they will spend more on taking care of her than what they will bring to help."

He stood up and walked over to the fire place.

"You girls can sleep in the second bedroom. Ron you can stay with the boys. Now you three need to get some rest. You have had a rough few days and I think you will need your energy over the next few days. I'll see about getting you on a boat and I'll send some friends out to check on your parents. Now up with the three of you. You are safe now."

Ron helped Eveleen and Kim up and started to head for the boys bedroom when David motioned for him to wait. Kim glanced over at Ron and he just shrugged his shoulders. Eveleen took Kim's hand and nodded to her as they made their way to their bedroom. Ron walked over to where David stood staring into the fire. David looked up at him.

"Ron, young man, I would like to give you a bit of thanks. This family owes you a great deal. You came a great distance to help your friend. Then you risked your life for people you only knew as family of your friend. That takes an exceptional young man. Now about the money?"

Ron shook his head.

"We are okay with that."

He pulled the pouch that Kim had given him earlier out of his pocket. Opening the pouch he showed it to David. David's eyes went wide. Ron closed the pouch and put it back in his pocket. David looked up at him.

"I will not ask how you came upon that much money. That will be enough for all of you to get to America. Now go on, get some rest. I would like you to go with me later and let the girl's rest and take care of the boys."

David stuck out his hand.

"Thank you young man, now go get some sleep."

Ron shook David's hand and made his way to the room where Quinn and Roy were asleep. He crawled into bed and went to sleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Kim held on to Ron's hand as they made their way through the crushing crowd. The Queen had landed and they took the chance to get a look at her. Over the past couple of days they had rested and hid out from the soldiers. Now with the huge crowds they thought it would be safe to get out and look around. They needed to find a boat with passage to Halifax, England and then to the U.S. and not to Canada. Kim and Ron both knew from history that going to Canada at this time in history would be a bad idea in the extreme. Not that Canada was a bad place; it was just that at this time in history they were not ready for the influx of people. Kim also knew from family history that Eveleen landed in the United States and they could not change history at this point.

The sound of fifes and drums came to their ears. Being both rather short, they could not see over the people around them. They were close to the road where the Queen was supposed to pass but there was no way for them to get there. Ron bumped up against a post and looked up. It was a flagpole. At the top was the British flag. Ron scampered up the flagpole to look around.

"Hey KP, I can see them coming!"

Kim hissed up at him.

"Ron! Get down now before you hurt yourself or someone sees you. What do you think will happen if some of those soldiers see you or if Shego or Drakken see you?"

Ron slumped as he slid down the pole.

"Man, those tanks. Just when the view as getting good."

At that point, Ron's inevitable luck came to the forefront. His pants caught onto part of the pole and it ripped his pants. Ron upended and it ripped his pants off while breaking at the same time. Screaming, Ron fell to the ground as the flag flapped loose from the pole and drifted down over the Honor Guard marching up the road. Pandemonium broke out as people screamed, shouted and began to run in different directions as the soldiers broke into a defensive formation.

Kim grabbed Ron and glared at him. He looked at her.

"But I didn't do anything."

She grabbed him and started to run with the crowd.

Across the road two green eyes fastened on the area where they had disappeared. Shego smiled. Leave it to the buffoon to give away where they were. Now that she was sure they were in the city, she would know to keep watch. All they had to do is watch the ships. Once she knew where they were all she had to do is turn them over to the soldiers. Now they could add assault on the Queen to the charges. She would make sure that she spoke to Lt. Fisk the first chance she got.

Eveleen held onto Quinn and Roy as they made their way through the crowds lining the street. Things on the street had calmed down after the flag incident when one of the leaders of one of the Irish groups claimed responsibility for cutting loose the flag. Most of the soldiers had pulled out of town trying to find him. The Queen had departed after a short stay and life in Cork was slowly making its way back to normal. Ron and David had made arrangements for all of them on a number of boats. Kim suggested this in case Shego and the soldiers asked to see if they had booked passage on the boat. Kim was sure they would put a guard on the boat. Then they would just go to the first boat leaving the quickest and pay to get on. Kim made sure the Ron made himself very visible at one of the better boats so Shego would be sure to get wind of him booking passage on it. Kim didn't tell her what she and Ron really had planned.

Kim looked up and down the street. Her practiced eye noticed some men watching one of the boats they had paid for passage on. She knew that they had to be soldiers. They were too well fed not to be. She turned to Eveleen.

"Okay, now this is what going to happen. Ron and I are going to get the soldiers to chase us. When they do you need to head for French's quay."

Eveleen stared back at Kim.

"French's Quay? But there are no passenger ships at that quay."

Kim smiled and nodded.

"I know. Ron booked passage for all of us on a several boats knowing that those folks chasing us would be asking around. Now we have paid for you to get on the Miss Daisy docked at French's Quay. We didn't think that the soldiers would be checking there. And they would be asking for five people while we told the Captain of the Miss Daisy there would be only three."

Eveleen's eyes popped open.

"You aren't coming with us? BUT YOU HAVE TOO! They will kill you if they catch you."

Reaching over, Kim gave Eveleen a big hug. During the hug she whispered into Eveleen's ear.

"I can't tell you why but the people after you after trying to get to me through you. Now if I am to win this little fight YOU and your brothers need to make it to safety. If you don't then the other side wins. We will be fine. You see we do this sort of stuff all the time and we know what to do. Don't worry about us. We will get away. We have a way to escape. Now go. I have only known you just a little while but I love you like the sister I never had."

Eveleen nuzzled her face into Kim's hair.

"Kim, I don't know what say. You came out of the dark and into our lives trying to help. You are a sister to me. I love you. I will always remember you and when I have a family I will make sure my daughter will hear the story of Kim and Ron and how they brought light to a dark life and risked all to save me. I hope that in the future that somewhere one of my ancestors will be like you."

Kim pulled back and smiled at Eveleen.

"I am sure they will be. Now get ready. We are going to try and get on that ship. I am sure the soldiers will come from everywhere when we do. So you need to be far away from here when we do."

Eveleen nodded then leaned forward and kissed Kim's cheek.

"God bless you."

She took Quinn and Roy by the hand and started to leave. The boys stopped.

"Aren't they coming with us?"

Kim knelt down to get down on their level.

"Quinn, Roy. Ron and I need you to listen to your sister. We have a plan for the three of you to get away. But to do that Ron and I will have to get the soldiers to chase us. So...we can't to with you right now."

Kim raised her hand before either of the two boys could interrupt.

"Now Ron and I have a way to get away, but we can't do that if you don't go with your sister and listen to what she says. I hope that we will see you later but we can't count on that. So be good. You two are so much like my own brothers."

Quinn stepped forward to give Kim a hug.

"You were a great sister. You could take a joke as well as play one."

Kim wiped a tear from her eye.

"Okay you three get out of here. Things are going to get a little exciting here in a little bit and you don't need to be around when it does. Listen to your sister and remember your mom and dad would want you to make a better life for yourselves."

Roy gave Kim a hug then stepped over with his brother to hug Ron.

"You were like a big brother we never had. Thanks."

Ron returned the hugs.

"You guys take care of your sister, okay?"

The two boys nodded.

"Okay."

Ron stood up beside Kim as Eveleen reached over to give him a hug.

"I hope that one day, I can find a man like you Ron Stoppable."

Ron's face turned deep red as Eveleen turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kim took Eveleen's hands again. Without saying another word, Kim gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to take Ron's hand. Eveleen, Quinn and Roy watched as the two disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Lt. Fisk stood with Sgt. O'Halloran watching the gangplank of the St. Mary. O'Halloran turned Fisk with a questioning look.

"Begging your pardon sir, but just why are we standing her watching that there boat? Couldn't we be out looking for them kids?"

Fisk continued to watch the crowds without facing the sergeant.

"I had a little talk with the soldiers that were supposed to arrest that girl and the two we found unconscious at the house we burned that night. It took a little rum and a little more talking but their tongues loosened up. I also talked with some of the workman that that boy worked with. Apparently the two Americans grew up on a military post in the west where the troops fought Indians. Now sergeant, if you grew up on a military post like that what you know?"

The old sergeant smiled.

"I would know a lot more that any of our boys here. That explains why we never could find them. They are used to hiding from Indians and soldiers. But that doesn't explain how they took down the two of the house."

Fisk smiled.

"You never met my brother have you Sergeant?"

O'Halloran shook his head.

"No sir, but I have heard you speak of him."

Fisk turned to him.

"My brother has a trade business with a country called Japan in the far east. He told me some of the people there have a fighting style that is barehanded. Those who can use it are very dangerous indeed. My brother learned a little of it while he was there and he showed me how it worked. Apparently those two American youths are very very good at it or something like it. Those soldiers never had a chance. So you see Sergeant, we are hiding here watching for those two and the other three because the first two for very good at hiding and staying hidden. If they are forced to, they will fight and I dare say there are few here that would have a chance against them. So we would have to gain the upper hand quickly or they would escape and vanish back into the crowds. I did a little extra looking around. Apparently the group booked passage on a number of ships so we don't know which one they will try and board. Very very smart. I hope we do catch them. I would look forward to sitting down and chatting with them."

O'Halloran noticed someone in the crowd and motioned to Fisk. Fisk looked in the direction he was pointing and smiled.

"Well, well, just who do we have here. You think she would try and hide that hair of hers."

As the two watched Kim and Ron slowly made their way up the street toward the gangplank of the ship they were watching. The other three didn't seem to be around. Fisk watched as Kim took a few steps closer to the gangplank then twirled her head to one side. With a shout she waved to someone and the the two started to run back into the crowd. There were shouts and curses as red coated soldiers appeared from behind stacks of cargo and from around buildings. Fisk cursed.

"When I find out who moved without orders I'll flog the life out of him. GET AFTER THEM."

* * *

Kim and Ron slowly made their way toward the boat's gangplank. They knew they were being watched. Their practiced eyes had already spotted a number of soldiers watching them. Kim knew that the best chance Eveleen and her brothers would have would be for Kim and Ron to get the soldiers to chase them away from where they would be. Just about the time Kim got to the gangplank Ron gave out a low whistle. Kim turned and waved down a busy street like she was signaling someone, then grabbing Ron's hand they started to run. They headed up the street away from where Eveleen and her brothers were.

Ron held on to Kim's hand as they ran up the street. Soldiers seem to be appearing from everywhere. Soon the sound of horses came from behind them. Kim turned around to see a troop of soldiers on horses coming up the street after them. People started to shout and scream moving to get out of the way of the soldiers. She nodded to Ron as they made their way up the street to a point where several streets joined into one intersection. Ron pulled a small bag of money out of his pocket. It was part of the money that they had left. Ron waited until they got into the middle of the intersection and the first group of soldiers got close to them. He heaved the bag of coins into the air where it flew open and spread shiny coins through the air. When it hit the street there was an explosion of gold and silver. People and soldiers together shouted with glee and dove for the coins, the ensuing traffic jam stopped everything from moving.

Fisk cursed and kicked at the soldiers and people crowding around. He made his way to a side street and started to gallop his horse in the direction he had last seen the two youths. All thoughts of the other three were lost in his eagerness to catch the first two. He sighted them jumping over a fence at the edge of town. Making a turn Fisk galloped up another street where he knew he would likely be able to cut across country and cut off the two teens. The sounds of hooves behind him revealed O'Halloran keeping pace with him. Fisk smiled at him.

"Sergeant, continue behind them as close as you can. I will go around and get ahead of them."

O'Halloran nodded and started off after Kim and Ron. Fisk turned his horse and galloped up the street.

* * *

Kim and Ron stopped for moment to catch their breaths. They could only hope that Eveleen and her brothers got away. Now they had to get away themselves before they became permanent parts of the local population via the local jail or six feet under. Ron looked around.

"KP, I'm going to climb this tree and see if I can see anything and maybe find our way back to the Sloth."

Kim nodded and Ron scampered up the tree. Kim settled down under the tree to rest for a moment. She was just about to call out to Ron when the snap of a stick told her that they had company. Looking up she could see that same sergeant that she remembered from before. He smiled at her over his lowered and cocked pistol.

"Well now, what to we have here. One wee little lass full of surprises. Now don't ye be getting any ideas. I plan to keep my distance from you. Now just where is the boy."

Kim smiled.

"Behind you."

The soldier laughed.

"Now that one is the oldest in the book lass."

A voice came from behind him.

"Old but true."

Before the sergeant could turn something hit him in the back of the head and he remembered the girl smiling at him as the ground rushed up to hit him in the face. After that he didn't remember a thing.

Ron dropped his branch he had hit the soldier with while hanging upside down from an overhanging limb. Kim stood up and grabbed reigns of the horse as Ron struggled to unhook his legs. With all of his grace and true to his nature, he slipped off the limb and fell in a heap next to the unconscious soldier. He looked up to see Kim giggling as she sat on the soldiers horse. She extended her hand down to him.

"Come on Ron. I think we have some extra transportation."

Ron grabbed her hand and she pulled him up behind her.

"Which direction should we go?"

At that moment there was a crack of a pistol shot and a bullet clipped a limb near their heads. They turned to see Lt. Fisk riding toward them through the cloud of smoke from the pistol he had just fired. Kim answered her own question.

"Anywhere but that WAY!"

She urged the horse to a gallop and headed off across country. Even after making several turns and jumping a number of fences she could not lose Fisk. She slipped the Kimmunicator back to Ron.

"Ron, call the Sloth to us. We'll have to chance it. We can't loose this guy and sooner or later our horse is going to give out before his does."

Ron nodded and yelled back.

"Wade showed me how to call it to us in stealth mode. It will only become visible when we need it too."

* * *

Fisk gasped as he pulled his frothing horse to a stop. The two young people had given him a chase to remember. He had the chance to take a couple more shots at them but didn't think that he had hit them, until his last shot. His last shot had caused their horse to fall. They had gotten up and disappeared into some trees. He rode up to the place where their horse stood. A quick check showed that he had nicked the horse in the leg causing it to fall. Looking around there was no sight of the two but plenty of noise was coming from the woods in front of him. The woods were too thick for him to follow on horseback. Looking down on the ground he noticed some drops of blood heading into the woods. He must have hit one of them or they got hurt when they fell. He dismounted, pulled out his last pistol and his saber and started off behind the two young people.

* * *

Kim stopped to take a good look at Ron as they paused for a moment at the edge of a secluded meadow. One of the shots had nicked Ron in the arm. It was not deep but it was bleeding. Add to the fact that her nose had taken the burnt of the fall from the horse. Between the two of them they were leaving a nice little trail of blood drops. Wiping her nose she looked up at Ron.

"You okay?"

Ron looked down her her.

"I should be asking you? How's your nose?"

Kim pulled his hand away from the cut on his arm. It seemed to have stopped bleeding. Once they were in the Sloth there was a first aid kit. She was about to answer him when he turned to face her and after swatting her hands away, gingerly touched the sides of her nose. She winced slightly. He smiled.

"Well, it's not broken but it took a heck of a wallop."

She sighed.

"Ahh, Shego has hit me harder."

The snap of a limb brought them back to the current situation. They both knelt and looked back the way they came. Through the trees they saw a flash of red. It had to be Fisk still on their trail. Ron grumbled quietly.

"Doesn't that dude have anything else to do? How soon before the Sloth gets here?"

Kim took a look at the Kimmunicator.

"It should be here just about....now."

The Sloth's cloaking device shut down as it hovered to a landing. Looking back they could see the soldier clearly now running towards them. He leveled his pistol and pulled the trigger. Ron pulled Kim to the ground and covered her as a loud clack sounded through the woods. Both of them looked up to see Fisk throw the pistol to the ground and start to run toward them, his saber gleaming in the light. Without a word they both got up and ran for the Sloth. Kim dove into the drivers seat and Ron plopped down into the passenger seat just as Fisk got to the edge of the meadow. Kim yanked on the column control and the Sloth leapt into the air as the cloaking device activated again. The Sloth quickly gained altitude as Kim turned out over the sea. Ron looked back to see Fisk standing at the woods edge with his saber dangling by his side.

"He saw us KP. This is not good."

Kim giggled.

"What's he going to do? Tell his superiors that we got away in a craft the flew into the sky and disappeared? I doubt he'll say a thing. There is one thing I want to check."

Kim changed course over the ocean and soon found her target. It was a small merchant vessel on the open sea heading for England. Ron smiled as he started the Sloth's on-board camera surveillance system. The deck of the ship appeared on the screen on the Sloth's monitor. They could clearly see Eveleen and her brothers safe and sound on board. Two more figures appeared on deck. It was Flynn and Ahana. Kim gasped. Somehow Eveleen's parents had made it to the ship. Tears filled her eyes as they passed over the ship. Ron had to wipe his own eyes for a moment before he busied himself on the computer monitor.

"Got a message from Wade. Looks like Drakken and Shego are heading for their next destination. Looks like we are going to meet some old friends."

Kim turned to look at him.

"What to you mean?"

Ron pointed to the screen.

"They are heading to an area just outside of Yorktown, Virginia. The time is just before General Washington surrounded Cornwallis there. Looks like those two are after the British pay chest. Wade said we can land near a place called Williamsburg and make our way into town. We will probably see General Washington and your ancestor again."

Kim thought for a moment.

"They sent us to the Ohio country. What are we going to tell them?"

Ron shrugged.

"Maybe things didn't work out and we thought we'd come back and settle here?"

Kim shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. Let me take care of that cut and you can take care of my nose then we can set the time jump in the Sloth's computer."

Ron nodded.

"Sounds good to me KP. I just hope we won't run into Tarleton again. I have a feeling he would really like a word with me."

Kim giggled.

"Well, you did some interesting handiwork on him. But we will see what happens. Now, turn around and let me see that arm."

* * *

Sgt O'Halloran saluted Fisk as Fisk rode up to him. He noted that the two young people were no where to be seen.

"Those two get away?"

Fisk nodded.

"Yes, they did. They did lead me on a merry chase though."

Fisk was quiet for a moment as the sergeant mounted his horse.

"You know sergeant, I think I am ready for a change in scenery. I am thinking of resigning my commission and taking up something that has interested me for a long time."

O'Halloran turned to face the officer.

"What would that be sir?"

Fisk smiled as he nudged his horse forward.

"Archeology, that and the study of legends. There are some interesting monkey legends I would like to explore."

* * *

Well, this story is back. I know that it has not been updated in quite awhile. I really had to get back into the mind of the story. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Now they are getting ready for the next part of their trip. Things look to get interesting.

I am still working on School of Life. I have not forgotten that story either. It just that life has really taken a toll lately and I really just could not write. It's been pretty rough around here and I am hoping to hear from some job prospects soon.

The Fannie awards are being voted on now. I have been honored with a number of nominations. Please vote for the author and story of your choice. Go to the Kim Possible Discussion Forum and find the thread for voting if you have not already voted. Thanks for supporting the Kim Possible Fandom.

This is the Captain

Roger and Out

right hand salute.


	10. Chapter 10 Old Friends, New Friends

**Our Future is in Our Past**

**Chapter 10**

**Old Friends and New Friends**

**

* * *

**

Pulling the control column back on the Sloth, Kim quickly gained altitude until they were high above the earth. Turning the control to the right, she put the Sloth in gentle right hand turn until they were facing southwest. Settling down into his seat, Ron double-checked the navigation computer. The date of arrival and the location were on the screen. He referred to a map of the area and started to plot a number of possible landing sites. But they didn't have any data on exactly what the area looked like during that time. He referred back to the screen. The date blinked on the screen, "September 25, 1781" and the location was covered by a dot. The dot was on a map of the state of Virginia near the two towns of Williamsburg and Yorktown. He turned to Kim.

"I think landing near Williamsburg will be the best choice. That is where General Washington will be and we will be far from the British Army."

Kim nodded.

"How about our friend Tarleton, the more distance between him and us the better."

Ron typed on the computer, read something then turned back to Kim with a grin.

"Well, it says here that he was with Cornwallis but was on the other side of a body of water from Yorktown. He had orders to hold the place in case Cornwallis needed to retreat there. But..."

Kim nodded.

"He never got the chance. Okay so that's one problem taken care of. Let's just hope that he stays on the other side away from us."

Ron finished typing into the navigation computer and made ready to engage the time warp. He turned to see Kim leaning over to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let's get moving. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get settled. Have you thought about what jobs we might be able to get?"

Ron shrugged.

"Go with what we did before, except this time stay close to the good guys. I don't think it will be a problem. Why don't we do some research on some of the places we might can get a job or some type of work. We'll also need to find a place to stay. Let's hope that we can get up with Washington and that he remembers us."

Kim smiled as she sat back.

"Sounds good to me. Ready?"

Ron nodded.

"Yep let's get up to speed and engage the time machine."

Kim pressed the accelerator to the floor causing the Sloth to leap forward in the air. It quickly reached 80 miles an hour. Sparks and small bits of lighting started to fly from the craft then with a burst of speed; the Sloth leapt forward and disappeared into the sky.

Ahana glanced into the sky, thinking of her American cousin and the sacrifice she and her friend had made for her and her family. It was then; with Kim on her mind she saw a streak of lighting across the sky. She made a wish, hoping that Kim and her friend were okay and that they would be able to make their way home.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kim looked out of the window of the Sloth. They were flying high over the Atlantic Ocean and heading west. Looking down, she could see the Chesapeake Bay and Hampton Roads. Taking controls of the Sloth, Kim placed them in a shallow drive toward the center of the peninsula where Williamsburg was located. The heads up display appeared on the windshield in front of her and a point showed up showing her where she needed to go. It was early in the morning so Kim swept wide over the land and came up on their landing zone from the west. This way they would be coming into the spot from the darkness. Ron silently pointed to a grove of trees near a meadow. The river formed one side of the meadow and the tree line the other three sides. Kim brought the Sloth into the meadow for a landing. She pulled the Sloth into the tree line and near a group of fallen trees. Pulling under the trees she shut the Sloth down.

Ron looked down at his stealth suit.

"I don't think this is gonna work. We'll have to find some way to get some clothes."

Kim nodded.

"We can use the stealth suits until we can get some regular clothes."

She made the setting on the suit control and her clothes changed into a long dress typical of the times. Ron changed his clothes too. His clothes consisted of a white shirt, linen vest, knee high socks and knee pants. They looked around for a moment and spent sometime moving some of the downed tree limbs to cover the opening where the Sloth was. With a press of a button, Kim started the stealth mode. The Sloth disappeared from view. Kim looked at Ron.

"Which way?"

Ron looked around for a moment then pointed toward the other side of the meadow.

"I think that would be the best way. There is a road that will take us to Williamsburg; maybe someone will give us a ride."

Kim took Ron's hand in hers and they started across the meadow.

* * *

Kim and Ron walked into the small town. It appeared to be very quiet and there were very few people on the dirt street. As they made their way into town, they noticed a church just to their left surrounded by a low brick wall. They could hear music coming from inside. Looking to their left as they continued up the street, they could see a large building at the end of a long park. The gates were closed and it appeared to be empty. Shops appeared to be closed. Kim glanced over to Ron.

"Ron, what is today? I don't mean the date, I mean the day of the week."

Ron looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know KP, why?"

Something within Kim told her that something was wrong but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was about to answer Ron when a group of men approached the two of them.

"You there, who are you?"

Ron turned to the men.

"I am Ron Stoppable and this is my wife Kim."

The men surrounded the two of them. All appeared to be slightly drunk. The largest of them glared at the two of them.

"Why are you not in services on the Lord's Day? How long has it been since you attended services?"

Alarm bells started to ring in Kim's head. Before she could stop Ron he answered.

"I guess it's been a couple of weeks."

He half turned to Kim.

"Isn't that right KP?"

Before she could answer one of the large men wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms to her sides. He lifted her clear of the ground as she tried to kick him. The other two men grabbed Ron by the arms and held him tight. The one holding Kim yelled to others.

"The constable is in services so let's put them up at the courthouse till services are out."

The men carried Kim and Ron up the street and around a brick building in the middle of an open field. When they came around the edge of the building, Kim got a good look at their supposed destination.

"OH no, no you don't!"

The men didn't speak as they carried the two of them toward a set of stocks set into the ground. One let go of Ron as other held him tight. The first pulled up the top board and helped the other force Ron's head and hands into their places. The first dropped the top board in place and looked it down. Kim tried to kick her captors as they repeated the same actions with her. Soon both of them were locked into the stocks by their head and hands. The men laughed as they stumbled off into the shade of the courthouse. One turned to them.

"You two just wait right there till the Sheriff gets here. Don't go anywhere!"

All three laughed as they walked around the corner of the building. Ron glanced over to Kim.

"Uhhh...KP. Do you have ANY idea what is going on?"

Kim sighed and nodded.

"Ron, that's why I asked you what day it was, In Colonial days it was the law that you had to be in Church a certain number of days. Apparently our 'friends' over there are up to selective enforcement of the law. Let's hope when the real sheriff gets here he'll be a little more lenient."

Kim had no idea how long they stood there with their heads and hands stuck between those boards. But judging from the movement of the shadows they had been there a couple of hours when people started to walk up the street or ride by in carriages or on horseback. All of them stared at the two teens stuck in the stocks and whispered to each other. Then Kim saw a familiar face, in fact she saw a couple of familiar faces. One said face turned to see them standing there in the stocks. She saw him pull on the reins to stop his horse. The face that was looking at them was her ancestor Colonel Possible, he spoke to his companion. The other face turned to see them standing there. Kim waved as best she could to the face she remembered well, General George Washington.

"Hello General Sir. It's us! Kim and Ron Stoppable."

* * *

General Washington rode his horse over to them shouting for some of his soldiers to come release them. He dismounted his horse as Colonel Possible did the same. One of the men who had captured them came running around the building as a couple of soldiers unlocked the stocks and helped Kim and Ron get out of the contraption.

"Hey soldier boy, we caught those two for not being in chu..."

The man stopped abruptly when he realized who he was talking to. General Washington stared at the man for a moment then turned to a few of his soldiers standing nearby.

"Arrest that man for public drunkenness and anything else I can come up with."

He turned to face Kim and Ron as they stood in front of him rubbing their necks and wrists.

"Now, I thought we had sent you two to safety. What happened to the Ohio country? What are you doing here?"

Ron put his arm around Kim.

"Well sir, we were going, and made it most to the way there. But didn't make it, it was just too cold so we decided to come back where it was a little warmer. We were making our way through the area when we found out what was going on and came to find jobs here."

The General turned to Col. Zin Possible.

"Colonel? I believe I heard that Mr. Charlton needed some help in his coffee house. What do you think?"

Zin Possible held onto his breath. The carbon copy of Pim was standing in front of him again, and standing beside her was the carbon copy of Lon. The two people he thought had disappeared from his life had appeared again. Old memories he thought best buried came flashing back. He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"General, I know that Mr. Charlton needs a young man to help but I think Mrs. Wythe would like to have some assistance of a young lady at your headquarters."

Washington nodded as he turned to face Kim and Ron. Kim stepped over to take Ron's hand as they stood before the general.

"Very well, we shall see to it on the morrow. As for this moment, I would hope that the two of you will join me for dinner at the King's Arms."

Ron held onto Kim's hand.

"General, we would be grateful, however we need to find a place to stay."

Washington smiled as he mounted his horse.

"I am sure when can make room for you at headquarters. Now, since you have accepted my invitation to dinner let's be on our way. Now, young lady would you give this old man the pleasure of your company for a short ride?"

Kim smiled and nodded as she stepped over to the General's horse. She gathered her dress in one hand and raised the other toward Washington. He took her hand and with surprising strength pulled her up on his horse and seated behind him. Kim settled down on the horse and put her arms around him. He smiled and nodded up the street.

"Colonel Possible, would you be so kind as to give that young man a ride. Let's not make the lad walk."

Zim saluted Washington.

"It will be my pleasure sir. Come on Mr. Stoppable; let us go get something to eat."

Ron grabbed Zim's hand as he offered it to him and pulled himself onto Zim's horse behind him. He held on as the Colonel turned his horse and followed the Washington up the street. Ron noticed an unusually shaped building across the street. It was surrounded by a brick wall and the area around it was fenced off by pointed logs. He took the chance to look around as the group made its way up the street. There were several places that seemed to be stores and others appeared to be homes. Soon they stopped in front of a large white structure with green shutters. A number of people stood out front and stopped to look at the group. The ladies curtsied as the men took off their hats. Washington acknowledged them with a nod of his head as he dismounted his horse. Turning, he raised his hands up and helped Kim down off his horse. He gave her a little bow and presented his arm to her. She blushed as she took his arm and joined him in walking up to the tavern. Ron and Zim quickly joined Kim and Washington as they entered the tavern.

They were quickly led to a table next to a large window. Kim noticed that the room was simply decorated. Washington held Kim's chair as she took a seat. Ron took a seat next to her after the Washington and Zim had taken their seats. One of the servants stepped up to the table.

"What would you like to drink?"

Washington glanced around the table.

"I think some cider would be good today John. Pray tell me, do they have the Pottage Pie today?"

The waiter nodded.

"Yes General Washington, would you like that today?"

Washington looked over at Kim.

"Pottage Pie is like a good chicken stew in a crust. Would you like that or would you like something else?"

Kim glanced over at Ron who nodded. She turned back to the General.

"That sounds delicious to us General. Thank you."

Washington smiled.

"You are very welcome Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim blushed.

"Please General Washington, call me Kim."

Washington sighed as he grinned at her.

"Very well…Kim."

He glanced over to Ron.

"Ron as well?"

Ron nodded.

Washington nodded. About that time the waiter returned with their cider. He placed the drinks on the table as well as a small loaf of bread and a container of butter. The General smiled as he sliced some of the bread.

"Ahhh…one of my favorite treats, Kim, Ron, you must have some of this bread with butter."

Ron placed some of the dishes on the shelf, and then turned and picked up a pitcher of ale. Stepping out into the room he went from table to table filling the tankards of ale of the customers in the room. After settling up some payments, he stepped into the backroom where the proprietor worked at his books.

"Mr. Charlton, I have cleaned up the front room and set up for Mordecai."

The man turned to face Ron.

"Very well young man, I must say you have lived up to your recommendations from the Colonel and the General. It's a pleasure to have you on my staff. Here is your pay for the day. I need you to come in early in the morning. More troops are moving through each day and that means more customers. I'll need you to bring up some more ale out of the cellar in the morning and make sure there is plenty of coffee and cocoa ready."

Ron placed his daily pay in his pocket.

"I'll be here extra early Mr. Charlton."

Ron walked out into the late afternoon sun and started up the Duke of Glouster Street, which he learned was the main street of Williamsburg. Troops marched through town in droves and more were camped on the Palace Green and around the Courthouse.

He waved to one of the young men he had met working in Mr. Charlton's coffeehouse. The coffeehouse was at the end of the street right near the Capitol building. This placed the business right in the heart of one of the busiest parts of the city. Many officers and political leader stopped by for coffee and other drinks while they talked of the war and politics. Kim was now at working George Wythe's house, which was Washington's headquarters. She helped in the kitchen, not cooking, but also helped with the serving of Washington's officers.

Ron walked past the Raleigh Tavern, Shield's Tavern and the King's Arms Tavern, all full of patrons eating and drinking. He stopped by Tarpley's Store and got some rock candy and dried fruit. As he returned to walking up the street he reached the open area near the Magazine and the Courthouse. This area was full of tents and men as they prepared to move to the nearby area of Yorktown where Cornwallis and his army was camped. He and Kim had ridden out the day before during some time off and had been able to get close to the city. They could see the British Army building some small redoubts around the edge of the city. They kept a sharp lookout for British cavalry. If they got caught and Tarleton found out about it, it would not be pleasant.

He stopped in front of the magazine and watched as a number of men loaded barrels of gunpowder into a number of wagons. He had no doubt that the army would move out soon and surround Yorktown. Ron turned and continued walking up the street as he made his way to Washington's headquarters. He turned the corner of the street at Bruton Parish Church and made his way across the Palace Green. He opened the gate on the far end of the fence and entered the area behind the house. He crossed the yard and entered one of the small cottages at the rear of the property. This is where they were staying for now. It was very simple. A single room with a fireplace, and a mat on the floor, he sat down on the floor and pulled off his shoes. Sighing in relief, the laid back against the wall and tried to relax.

Kim picked up the tray in Washington's office and started to leave when a rather handsome young man entered Washington's office. He hesitated for a moment as he looked at her then turned to Washington. The General's face broke into a great smile as the young man approached.

"Mon Generale, it tis so wonderful to see you well. My troops are well and eager. They approach Yorktown as we speak."

The young man approached the General as he stood and placed a kiss on both of Washington's cheeks. Then he turned to face Kim and gently took her hand. He kissed her hand and gazed at her.

"Mon Generale, you must introduce me to this lovely creature."

Washington laughed.

"Yes of course. Kim, this is the Marquis de Lafayette. Sir, this is Kim Stoppable. You may remember Col. Possible and me discussing a certain couple that served us so well at Valley Forge. He and I thought they had gone to safety in the Ohio country until they arrived in town a few days ago."

The Marquis' smile faltered for a moment when Washington introduced her to him. Kim pulled her hand back and attempted to perform the best curtsey she could under the circumstances. The blush on her face made it feel hot.

"It is an honor sir to meet you. Is there any way that I may serve you?"

Lafayette bowed to her.

"Ms. Stoppable, the General and Col. Possible have spoken well of you and your husband. You both have performed great services to your country. If you could bring me some wine I would be grateful."

Kim curtseyed again and picked up the tray to leave.

"I will return soon. Would you like something General Washington?"

Washington nodded.

"Why yes Kim, a little wine would be nice. After that I don't think we will need you any more today. Isn't Ronald supposed to be off of work by now?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes sir. I think he may already be at the cottage by now. Excuse me, I will return with your wine."

Kim left the room and made her way down the stairs and out the back door. She carried the tray into the kitchen where Belle was putting the finishing touches on the upcoming dinner. Kim put the tray on a side table and turned to her.

"General Washington and the Marquis would like a glass of wine."

Belle nodded and pulled a bottle from its rack and poured two glasses. She placed them on another tray and covered them with a light cloth. Kim picked up the tray and walked back into the house and up the stairs.

Shego grumbled as the horse she and Drakken rode on stumbled under their combined weight. It was an old nag they had picked up from an old farmer. Shego's thought back to what she had learned from the computer files from the Tunnel. She found out about two characters just like them who had helped the British at Yorktown. The two were run out of town when the British left and there was no record as to what happened to them. She did know that the two of them were in good standing with Tarleton.

That should enable them to get into the British camp at Yorktown and get close to the pay chest. She and Drakken had both decided to leave attacks on Kim and Ron's ancestors off for the time being. It exposed them too much and Kim and Ron would fight all the harder. Plus after some thought Drakken mentioned that even small changes in history could cause problems later in time. If they were going to make a hit on Kim or Ron's ancestors they would have to try something early in their parent's lives. But that was for later. Right now there was a big chest of gold sitting ripe for the picking.

If they could get into the city and get close to the gold, there was a good chance they could steal it during the battle and get away. All they had to do is play the part of Lady Go and Squire Lipskey. Their sad story would be perfect to get them into the good graces of the British troops. She was not real keen on going into a small town that was getting ready to be shelled to smithereens. It would not matter if they knew all of the history of what was going to happen. A cannon ball or shell falling on you would not care if you were from the present or the future. You would still end up a greasy spot on the ground.

They had been watching the American troops move into the area, a LOT of troops and more coming everyday. Luckily they had avoided several patrols. Now they were getting close to Yorktown and they should be meeting British troops. Shego had spent most of the morning grilling Drakken in their story. For every mistake he made he received an ouchie he would remember. He had to play his part perfectly for this to work. If he made a mistake, they could end up swinging from the end of a rope just like the princess and the buffoon nearly did.

She grinned at the thought of the Princess hanging by her neck at the end of a rope. Plus, from the report she saw the Princess and the buffoon got the ever living daylights beaten out of them when they happened to be guests of that Tarleton dude that they needed to find. She wanted to do something nice for a man that did such bad things to Kimmie and Ron. Bad enough things that it took the best high tech care that Global Justice can give to help them recover.

"HALT!"

Shego jerked her head up when she heard a yell. Before she could bring her horse to a stop they were surrounded by a number of green jacketed men on horseback. The hats on their head were tall and covered in dark fur. Their equipment clinked as they circled the two of them. One of them pulled his horse up to a stop.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this road?"

Shego was about to speak when another trooper rode up to the group. He pulled his horse up when he got to the group. He stared at the two of them for a moment.

"Lady Go! Squire Lipsky! What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer one of the troopers turned to the man.

"Colonel Tarleton? Do you know these two?"

Shego raised her thoughts to Lady Luck again. So this was the infamous Tarleton who would lead them to the piggybank of all time. All they had to do is play the game. She acted faint.

"Colonel Tarleton? Thank God we have found you."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter of Future. Kim and Ron are back with Washington has he gets ready to take on Cornwallis at Yorktown. This area is one of my favorite places to vacation. I have walked the same streets that Kim and Ron are walking and I have been in all the buildings mentioned in the story. I have even eaten a meal in a number of the taverns. The place that Ron is working in very near to my heart. This was a new building site discovered in the past few years. It was researched and rebuilt and now stands as it did during that time. The really neat thing about it is the owner's name. It is the old English spelling of my last name. I also know that my family came from that part of Virginia. There is a small chance, however small that the gentleman who ran that business was an ancestor of mine.

Things will literally heat up as the battle begins. Stay turned and enjoy. Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11 Williamsburg Days

Our Future is in our Past.  
Chapter 11  
Williamsburg Days

Kim opened her to the early morning sun shining through the small window of their room. Looking around she noticed that Ron was already gone. He had to be at the coffee house early today. He had only been working there a few days and Mr. Carleton was already depending on him for a number of various jobs. She sat up as stretched her arms moaning as the muscles in her arms and legs loosened themselves up. Standing up, she stretched again to work the kinks out of her muscles. The pallet of cornshucks was not that comfortable but at least they could get a good night sleep. She rolled up the comforter inside the pallet and rolled it up against the wall. Turning around she picked up a poker and stabbed at the fire in the fireplace. The fire came to life and started to warm the room. Kim started to get dressed as her day would start soon enough. As more and more troops made their way through town on the way to Yorktown more officers showed up at Washington's headquarters. Her day was full serving the officers as they passed through.

Kim looked out the window. They were lucky to have one of the nicer cabins on the grounds of the Wythe house. A number of the other servants had grumbled that the young couple were "favorites" of Washington and didn't deserve their quarters. Washington overheard some of the grumbling and put a stop to it. Being ever the gentleman that he was, he didn't confront anyone but made sure a couple of them were nearby when he started a conversation with Zim Possible about what Kim and Ron had in Philadelphia. He made sure that a number of ears heard the story of the beatings and torture that the two endured. He also made sure the same ears heard the story of how the couple defeated one of the most notorious officers serving in the British army in the Americas. The name Tarleton was still hissed when mentioned and it was well known that he was nearby. After the story got out, the grumbling stopped and there was a mutual respect for the couple. Kim and Ron found themselves recipients of several favors from a number of the merchants in Williamsburg. Kim was surprised when some of the upper-class women of Williamsburg who normally would not give a servant a second glance, would give a simple curtsey to her. Ron, was quickly a favorite at the coffeehouse, many of the important politicians , and officers would not allow anyone else but Ron to serve them.

Kim finished getting dressed and pulled her hair back into her trademark ponytail. She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and made her way out of the door. There was a light covering of snow on the ground and paths. The gardens were pretty much empty except for a few cold weather vegatables pushing up through the thin crust of snow. She knocked at the door to the kitchen and then opened the door. Stepping up into the room, she pulled the hood of her cloak off her head. The smell of simmering meat and other delicacies came to her nose. Belle was working on finishing up breakfast and had already started on the afternoon meal. Kim had learned that in this time period there was a light to medium breakfast with a big meal about mid afternoon. The other meal in the evening would be light or heavy depending on what the person wanted, but the main meal of the day was in the afternoon. Belle nodded to a couple of pewter plates sitting on a squat table.

"Grab one the them plates Kim. You'll need to eat a hearty breakfast. The General is having a luncheon of most of his officers and wanted you to help serve. You'll need to be around to help me and to help serve so you might not get much of a chance to eat a lot later."

Kim nodded.

"Thanks, Belle."

Kim picked up a plate and spooned a double helping of oatmeal onto the plate and covered it with some molasses. She passed up the scrapple and went for some cold ham that had been left over from the meal the evening before. She and Ron had enjoyed the scrapple dish in the days before until Ron found out that the dish actually was. After that both of them vowed never to eat that particular dish again. They had eaten a lot of weird things in their travels but that one was tops on their list to avoid. Sitting down on a stool Kim poured a mug of cider from a pitcher on the window sill. She quietly ate and sipped at her cider as she waited for Belle to finish her preparations for breakfast for the main house. When it was time Kim along with one of the other servants would take the food into the house and serve it to Washington and his officers. After eating, Kim rinsed off her plate and finished her mug of cider. Belle nodded to a large tray already covered by a cloth.

"Go ahead and take that one into the house. I'll get Malachi to get the rest."

Kim nodded. Malachi was one of the slaves owned by the Wythe family. That was something else the two of them had to get used to. While the country was fighting to be free from England on the basis of all men were created equal there was still slavery in Williamsburg. Kim did know that the house slaves were treated a lot better than those in the fields. To be a house slave was considered to be the best of all and only the best got those jobs. Most of the house slaves had been with the family for years. While Kim was a servant, she could leave if she wanted to. The slaves could not. Kim noted there were a number of indentured servants in Williamsburg. These were people who basically signed away their freedom to go to work with someone. That person would normally train the servant in a trader in return for their labor. Terms of indenture could last for years and during that time they were almost the property of the persons they worked for.

Kim picked up the tray after putting her hood and cloak on again. Belle opened the door of the kitchen and stuck her hand in a canvas bag that hung by the door. The dogs smelled the food as Kim came out the door and gathered around her barking. Belle pulled her hand out of the bag and threw a handfull of fried cornbread balls out into the snow.

"Hush puppy. Now you leave Kim alone."

Kim walked past the snacking dogs and up the stairs to the back of the house. Malachi was waiting for her and open the door.

"Morning Miss Kim."

Kim smiled at the elder black man.

"Good morning Malachi, how are you this morning."

Malachi smiled broadly.

"Oh we are doing just fine this morning. The General said he'd be down in just a few minutes. The missus in there in the dining room waiting for you. I'll go gets the rest of the General and Master Wythes breakfast."

Malachi shooed Kim in the door then went out heading for the kitchen. Kim carried the tray through the back hall into the dining room. Malachi's wife Grace was standing there and took the tray from her.

"Now you go put your cloak up and let be get this set up. Warm yourself by the fire, it's was wonder a little thing like you don't just blow away in this cold. I got's to see if I can get some meat on those bones of yours."

Kim giggled as she put her cloak in a cabinet in the back of the house. The large black woman had taken Kim under her wing and trained her in the nuances in serving in the house. Although they had only known each other a few days both had made a quick friendship. Grace made Kim sit down and eat at every opportunity telling her she was too small and needed "meat on her bones". Stepping back into the dining room Kim helped Grace place the food on the table.

Shego settled back into the warm bed she currently was lying in. Tarleton had immediately ordered for a carriage to be brought forward and she and Drakken were placed in it. The ride into Yorktown had been quick and they were taken to the home of a prominent family loyal to England. There they were treated to clean clothes, a warm meal and a warm bed. Later the next day, Shego had made up a great story about how the rebel families in the area had made life hard for them and they had to leave. Overtime all of their wealth had been taken from them and they had escaped with only the clothes on their backs. They had heard that he was with Cornwallis and had made their way toward Yorktown in hopes of protection and a way back to England.

Now, they were guests of the house. Tarleton spent time in Yorktown as well as across the bay in where he was trying to hold the area in case Cornwallis needed to retreat. Not that that would be necessary because the rabble rebel army with their feeble French allies would never be able to overcome the best of the British army. Shego and Drakken kept to themselves that that very fact would come to be true.

They were to be having dinner with Tarleton and Cornwallis later that day. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to lay on the charm and Drakken to keep his mouth shut. If all went well they would be able to grab the pay chest and get out of there before the city was surrendered. They knew what was coming and used some of the money they had stolen on the way to rent a house in an area that would be somewhat sheltered from the shelling that was to come. She had already made a couple of late night missions to scout the best areas along the cliffs facing the water. Later, she knew that several residents would gather there and dig shelters in the clay of the cliffs to get away from the shelling. Shego knew that a shell fired by a cannon and landed at the end of ballistic arc would not care one bit that they were time travelers and not people belonging to the time. They would be dead from the explosion.

Another thought came to Shego's mind that rained on her party. The princess and the buffoon would not be too far away. Where they could be she didn't know but they would have to be close. Williamsburg was the nearest settlement and the headquarters of Washington's army. Maybe she could slip out of the lines and do a little spying on her own just as a precaution. They would not need the two brats to drop in at the last moment. Of course she could always mention that she had heard of a certain couple to a certain British Calvary officer. She had no doubt that if Tarleton found out that Kim and Ron were anywhere nearby that he would go after them with a vengeance. Why do something dangerous when you could get someone else to do it for you? Shego wished she had been around when the British had beaten the living daylights out of the two of them and nearly hung them. The thought of seeing Kim swinging from the end of a rope brought a warm feeling to her heart. Too bad that little party had been interrupted.

She would take it easy for a few days and work her way into the good graces of the General and his staff. Then later she would take a little trip herself out of the lines and see just what she could find out. She didn't care about the army about to blow the little hamlet off the map. She had no intention in changing history. However, as before if she could use history to remove those two pains in the kiester, then she would have a good day.

Ron rolled the barrel of ale over to the side of the basement so that he could roll the 'other' barrel through the door and into the basement room. There were two 'other' barrels sitting on the ground outside the door. These barrel had been delivered earlier that morning by an associate of Mr. Carleton. Ron had no doubt what was in those barrels. They were from Mount Vernon and the personal property of General Washington himself. Only those with the proper knowledge of their existence would be able to consume the contents which just happened to be some of the best whiskey in the colonies. He rolled both barrels into the basement and placed them right where Mr. Carleton had told him to. Later, Mr. Carleton would come down and place spigots in the barrels so the contents could be drained when needed.

Ron went up the stairs into the coffeehouse. The rest of the staff were getting the rooms ready for business. A voice called out from the office in the rear.

"Ronald my boy, please come here."

Ron stepped into the back room.

"Yes sir?"

Mr. Carleton rubbed his eyes while talking.

"Mr. Jefferson is going to have a small meeting and party in the main room later this morning. He has specifically asked that you serve them. Do you think you can handle it?"

Ron swallowed. The reference to Mr. Jefferson could only be one person. That would be the former governor of Virginia, the writer of the Declaration of Independence, and a future President of the United States. Thomas Jefferson was one of the most important men in town and he had asked for Ron personally. If he was having a meeting there then the others would equally important. He nodded.

"Yes sir, I can do it. Do have any idea who the other guests will be?"

Mr. Carleton sat back in his chair.

"I think the Marquis will be there, Col. Possible, Mr. Wythe, Mr. Randolph, Mr. Henry and a few others. I don't have to tell you that the meeting is fairly important."

Mr. Carleton raised his eyebrows as he emphasized the word important. Ron swallowed again. That was why he had been asked to serve them. They didn't trust anyone else but him to hear what was going to be said. Ron nodded a final time.

"I'll take care of them."

Mr. Carleton smiled.

"I knew that I could count on you. Now, why don't you get the room ready for the meeting? I am sure everyone will be arriving soon."

Ron stepped into the main room and started to rearrange the room for the meeting. He had just finished when the door to the room opened and a tall redheaded man stepped into the room.

"Ah, Ronald my boy. Good to see you. I am glad that you will be serving us today."

Ron bowed to the man who would soon be President of the United States.

"I am glad to be of service Mr. Jefferson."

Jefferson smiled.

"Ronald my boy, when it is just the two of us please make it Thomas."

Ron paused for a moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought called this gentleman by his first name would be wrong in so many ways. Besides, Kim would give him a thirty minute lecture on proper decorum if he ever did.

"How about Mr. J? Someone would break every bone in my body if I called the writer of the declaration by his first name."

Jefferson laughed heartily.

"and I take it that that someone might be a particular red-headed lass who works in the General's headquarters?"

Ron blushed. While the two of them had tried to make great strides in staying out of the way of history, this sitch had dropped them into the middle of a group of people that history would remember and honor of ages to come. Now they had icons of history calling them by their first names. It could be a little heady at times.

"Yes sir. That would be the person."

Jefferson laughed again.

"My friends should be arriving soon. Why don't you start us off with some of that fine ale of Mr. Carleton's?"

Ron turned to the small serving area.

"Yes sir, how many will there be?"

Jefferson thought for a moment.

"I believe about nine have said they would be here. If any others show up you can ask them what they would like."

Ron started to fill the tankards with ale and placed them on the table he had set up. The door to the room opened and Zim Possible walked in the door with another officer who appeared barely much older than he was. Zim smiled at Ron.

"Ahhh Ronald good to see you. I would like to introduce the best friend America has ever had. Ron, this is the Marquis de Lafayette. General Lafayette, this is Ronald, the young gentleman that General Washington and I have spoken of. You have know his wife from headquarters."

The young man stepped quickly forward and embraced Ron before kissing him on both cheeks.

"Ahh to finally meet the young man who has served his country so well. This is truly an honor and a pleasure. You have a truly lovely wife, I know that you treasure her greatly."

Ron fought to maintain his composure. He was definitely not used to being kissed by a man. However, he knew that this was a custom of the French and of that time. He smiled and bowed to the young man.

"Sir, it is an honor to meet you. Kim has spoken of meeting you."

Before Lafayette could say anything else the door opened again and two more men walked into the room. Ron recognized them as two of the prominent men in Williamsburg. They where Mr. Randolph and Mr. Wythe. A third figure appeared in the door. Ron recognized him also as the firey orartor that spoke the famous words. "Give me liberty or give me death."

The men quickly gathered around the table. Ron started to place the tankards of ale in front of each man. Two more men that he didn't recognize came into the room and sat down. As they began to speak the conversation went to the business of the war and finances. It made Ron's head hurt to trying to balance his check book back home much less understand what they were talking about. He mainly stayed in his little space in the corner of the room and would step and wait on anyone who might need anything. It was getting on toward mid-day when Jefferson motioned for Ron to come over. When Ron arrived at his side Jefferson motioned for him to bend down.

"Ronald, would you please step outside and up the street to Christiana Campbell's. Ask Mrs. Campbell to fix send over the meal that I ordered yesterday. It looks like our meeting will last most of the day and I think we would like something to eat. She knows about it, just ask her to deliver it here."

Ron nodded and stepped out the door onto the porch. Two soldiers were standing on each side of the door guarding it. They simply nodded to him as he passed. He recognized them as some of the guards from the headquarters. Ron placed his tricorn hat on his head and stepped out into the street. The day had warmed and the light snow that had been on the ground have melted. He made his way around the Capital building and up the street to the Christiana Campbell's tavern. He made his way up the steps and into the door. Mrs. Campbell waved to him as he came in the door.

"Well Ronald, what brings you here this time of the day?"

Ron took off his hat.

"Mr. Jefferson would like you to send over the meal he had ordered to the coffeehouse. The meeting is taking longer than expected."

Mrs. Campbell smiled.

"Ahhh yes, everything is already ready. You can help Joshua carry it over there."

Mrs. Campbell called to the back of the building and soon two men came out carrying large baskets covered by linen towels. One of the men handed Ron his basket and returned to the rear of the tavern. Ron nodded to the other man and they walked back out the door toward the coffeehouse.

Tarleton sat back on his horse. It was dangerous meeting out from the lines like this but it was necessary to get the information. The French and the rebels were building up quite an army on this side of the river. It would not be long before the siege guns would be on the way. The spy would be able to tell him what some of the units were as well as what was going on in Washington's headquarters. This spy was well placed and was reporting on what was going on. Tarleton turned at the snap of a twig. A figure stepped out from the trees. Tarleton's eyes grew hard. This was not the person he was expecting. The figure stayed within the darkness of the trees.

"I have the information that you wanted."

Tarleton climbed down from his horse.

"Where is...?"

The figure interrupted him.

"Let us say that your source was detained and could not get free to come. However, they were able to stay close to the headquarters. There was a special meeting at the coffeehouse this morning. The Marquis, Col. Possible, Mr. Jefferson and a number of other well placed people were there. We think that the Americans are looking to obtaining some financing."

Tarleton turned thoughtful.

"Were you able to place our people in the coffeehouse and at Washington's headquarters?"

The figure shook it's head.

"No, we almost had someone in those places but a new couple came into town. They apparently were known to Washington and his staff. The girl was given a place inside the headquarters. She has complete access to all the rooms. The boy took the job we were hoping to get in the coffeehouse. When the meeting occurred at the coffeehouse today Mr. Jefferson and Col. Possible asked that he and he only be the person in the room to serve the members of the meeting."

Tarleton snarled.

"Blast, I thought you said you had those jobs ready for your people. Now what are we going to do. Just who are these two anyway?"

The figure shrugged it's shoulders.

"No one knows where they came from. But the story is that you should know them. They acted as spies in Philadelphia, that you caught them and they were able to escape. Washington and Col. Possible were supposed to have sent them to the Ohio country but now they just showed up in town. General Washington immediately hired the girl to be on the house staff at the headquarters and the boy was hired at the coffeehouse."

Tarleton's face turned white when the figure mentioned Philadelphia. The two faces were burned in his memory. The pain came back. It still was difficult to sit at times. He made a solemn vow that he would avenge himself on those two if it was the last thing he ever did. He thought that they had escaped his wrath. Now they were so close he could taste it. The girl with the red hair and the blonde headed boy. He had to find a way to get to them. It would not be easy. They had to know that he was in the area and he was the last person that they would want to run into. However, if they could somehow be drawn out of town, then possibly he could grab them. It would be his pleasure to question them this time. He took a couple of steps toward the figure his gaze fixed on the stealthy figure in the dark.

"Listen closely. I want the two of them. I don't care how you get them or how you get them out of town. Even if they really don't know anything when we question them we can still use them as an example. Just think of the terror it would bring if we where able to grab the two of them out of the town and execute them in full view of everyone. Yes, this is something we have to do."

The figure frowned in the dark.

"Shouldn't we concentrate on finding out what is going on in Washington's headquarters? I mean if you try and grab the two of them and they get free then Washington will be even more careful. If we are able to get them Washington is liable to do anything to get them back. Also, while we are working so hard to capture them we will not be able to keep up with going on in the headquarters? General Cornwallis wants all the information he can get."

Tarleton snarled at the figure.

"You just do as you are told. I'll take care of the General. Now GO! Find out what you can, but find a way to get those two."

The figure trembled as it disappeared into the darkness. Tarleton whirled and leapt upon his horse. Those children would pay for what they did to him, the hell with what Cornwallis wanted, his honor was more important.

Shego carefully gathered the hem of her dress in her hands as she climbed the steps into Conwallis's headquarters. Drakken was just behind her trying not to trip over his own feet with those heavy shoes he was wearing. The fact that he was wearing knee britches and hose along with a frilly shirt and a wig he was quite a sight to see. Shego did think he looked quite dashing in the outfit. They did have some explaining to do, like why his skin was blue. This was explained by telling everyone that when the patriot troops drove them out of town they threw him into a vat of dye at a local millinery. While she turned her skin color back normal by turning off her powers. They thought that would be best thing to do. Green skin would be a lot harder to explain than blue. The door opened to the house and Tarleton stepped up into the door to take her hand.

"Good evening Lady Go. We are delighted that you and Squire Lipsky could join us this evening. General Cornwallis is looking forward to dining with you."

Shego smiled at that young officer. There was no doubt he was a handsome devil especially in his full uniform. But business was business and he was just a pawn. However, pawns could be fun to play with. She allowed him to guide her into the dining room. Drakken kept his mouth shut and followed behind the couple. Deep under his tunic was a scanning device that was searching the area for any large amounts of gold. If the gold was in town it was most likely to be in the headquarters building itself. They entered the dining room to see a regally dressed officer sitting at the head of the table. He stood when they entered the room. Tarleton led them over to the officer and snapped to attention.

"Lady Go, Squire Lipsky I present Earl Cornwallis, general of the British army. Sir, may I present the Lady Go and Squire Lipsky, friends of the Crown."

Cornwallis nodded the Tarleton and motioned for Shego and Drakken to take a seat. Tarleton pulled Shego's seat out for here and held it until she was seated. Drakken took his seat followed by Tarleton. Servants came into the room and started to serve the meal. Cornwallis turned to his guests.

"Lady Go, Squire Lipsky, I hear that you had a difficult time reaching us."

Shego held her breath and Drakken began to speak. They had already practiced their story and she hoped that he would not goof it up. Drakken nodded.

"Indeed sir. The rabble ran us out of town after throwing me into the dye vat. Lady Go was able to obtain some of our money before they stole it all. We had to travel at night and hide during the day. We heard you were coming this way and started to make our way here. We learned a great deal on the way. While some of things things were not what a proper lady or gentleman should know but these things kept us alive and well."

Cornwallis nodded.

"Very good for you sir. It is nice to see those loyal to the King standing up to these peasants. We shall teach them a proper lesson soon. Sir Clinton will be sending troops any day now and then we shall crush their army once and for all and end this rebellion."

Shego bit her lip. She had never met anyone so arrogant or so out of tune with reality. Check that, that GJ jerk that always got under Kimmie's skin was in this guys league. She coughed slightly and spoke as demurely as possible.

"But General, aren't you worried now that the French have join with the Americans?"

Cornwallis grunted.

"The FRENCH? That rabble actually think the French will make a difference? I'll tell you Lady Go, they will not be a problem."

Tarleton spoke up.

"Oh General, I heard some interesting news from one of our spies. I think that Lady Go and Squire Lipsky will be very interested in this news."

Cornwallis motioned for Tarleton to continue. Tarleton smiled as he looked across at Shego.

"Lady Go, do you remember a certain young red-headed girl that you met in Philadelphia?"

Shego mind quickly latched onto the facts in the report that Kim and Ron had made on their meeting with Lady Go. The real Lady Go and Squire Lipsky would be more that ready to hear any news of the red-headed girl and the blonde with her. She slammed her fork down and hissed.

"You have news of that little wench? I thought she and that boy were in the Ohio country?"

Tarleton smiled.

"Quite so. That is what I had heard also. However, one of our spies who was supposed to place a couple of our agents into the headquarters of General Washington and into one of the popular eating places in Williamsburg told me recently that those position had been taken by a certain red-headed girl and a blonde headed young man. Apparently the two were given a hero's welcome by none other than the General himself. He had the girl attached to his headquarters and the boy was given the job in the local eatery."

Shego's heart sang. So now they know that the princess and the buffoon were here and close by. A quick glance over to Drakken confirmed he was thinking the same thing. Drakken set his glass done slowly.

"Pray tell me what you plan Col. Tarleton?"

Tarleton swirled his mug around as he smiled evilly.

"I plan to lure one or the other out of town and take them. The other is sure to follow and then we will have both of them. At that time I plan to make them my guests for a second time and I personally plan to ask them some interesting questions. After we are through with the questions, I plan to execute the in full view of the rabble surrounding us."

Shego and Drakken shared a glance.

"Is there a way that we could be of assistance?"

Shego slithered through the darkness on the outskirts of Williamsburg. It had been easy to get out of Yorktown. The soldiers on guard were more interested in watching for someone trying to get in than someone trying to get out. They were also more interested in staying warm than trying to keep a close watch. Still, it would be tricky trying to get back in town. Those rifle way have not been really accurate or fire that fast but they still could put a pretty big hole in you if you got hit. And while the soldiers may be lazy on occasion they still were the best in the world at the time. Some had faced battle before when both sides stood shoulder to shoulder only about 50 yards away from each other and shoot at each other. That took guts in Shego's book. Guts or stupidity, depending on if you lived or not.

She had acquired a good map of Williamsburg and studied it carefully. Now she approached Williamsburg from the southeast as there were fewer buildings and homes in that area. The area was crawling with troops, both French and American. There were also some pretty big cannons coming into the area. When those things opened up on Yorktown, it would be very uncomfortable to be in that town.

Shego pulled her cloak close around her as she made her way up the main street. The windows of a church were lit from the inside. There was music and singing coming from inside. She quickly passed by and turned left on the far side of a open meadow area. At the end of the street was a very large building. Shego knew that this was the former Governor's Palace but was now used as a hospital. The building she was the most interested in was the first building on the left on the far side of the open area. This would be the home where Washington was. Just as she stopped to get a good look a couple ran by. The man threw a snowball at the lady as she ran by. The snowball landed with a splat right on her butt. Shego almost applauded a perfect shot. The lady turned to face her attacker and the hood of her cloak fell off her head. Shego almost gasped out loud. The auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail shined in the light of the torches that lined parts of the street.

"RON! Oh you are going to pay for that."

Ron jogged past the very surprised Shego.

"Awww come on KP that was just pay back."

Kim giggled as she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him close. She purred up at him.

"If I am such a bad girl maybe you need to spank me?"

Ron glanced around as he pulled her close.

"Don't give me any ideas. Why don't we head inside? Both of us have to get up early."

Kim nodded and cuddled up close to him. Neither one of them noticed the figure watching them from the shadows of the trees. Shego watched from a distance as Kim and Ron walked up to a gate in the fence around the building that she knew held Washington's headquarters. A guard appeared to recognize the couple and allowed them through the gate. Kim and Ron made their way down to the far end of the line of homes and entered the last one. Shego moved to the further down the street where she could better see the building they had entered. She watched as a feeble light shown through the window. It was as if a candle had been lit.

Shego gathered her thoughts. So the princess and the buffoon were really already here and were in good with Washington. This could be good or bad depending on how she could work it. She would have to stick around for a day or so and watch. The assistance they had offer Tarleton was what she was doing. They told Tarleton that during their time making their way to Yorktown that Shego had discovered she had a talent for sneaking around. She also has a talent for fooling people or paying them off. She had offered her services to sneak into town and contact the spies. Tarleton and Cornwallis argued against it at first but when Shego told them that this would be part of her revenge against the company they agreed. Now she had to make her way to the outskirts of town to the shack where she would meet her contact. She would have another chance to get rid of the little princess and her boyfriend too. The thought of seeing the two of them in shackles being beat senseless made Shego smile an evil smile.

Howdy everyone. I hope that you have enjoyed this installment of "Future". I have really enjoyed working on this chapter as this in one of my favorite times in history and also one of my favorite places to visit. Williamsburg is a living history town, where you can walk the same streets that Washington walked and go into the same buildings he did. This section of town has been restored to it's Colonial splendor. The buildings mentioned in the story actually exist and were used for the purposed mentioned. I hope that someday that some of you might be able to visit Williamsburg.

The story is progressing with Shego and Drakken now in Yorktown. Tarleton now knows about Kim and Ron and that is not good. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully it will come faster than this one.

This is the Captain  
Right hand salute  
Roger and out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Our Future is in Our Past**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Ron sat in his small cubical in the back of the room at Carleton's coffee house. Most of the troops had moved out and now surrounded Yorktown. Cannons, mostly really big cannons had been moving past the Coffee house on the way out of Williamsburg. The wagons that Ron assumed were carrying the shells and the powder followed close behind. While business had dropped off as the troops moved out of town, things at Washington's Headquarters had gotten a lot busier. As Kim was one of the most trusted servants at the Wythe house she was called on constantly to serve the men at the meetings to discuss the strategy of the coming battle. Even though the Wythe house was at the other end of town, several of the officers would come up to the Coffee House for something to drink. Also, Ron had been called into filling in at the headquarters when extra help was needed. Washington would soon move his headquarters to the field to be closer to his troops. Kim and Ron had already been asked to follow his staff to the field. Mr. Carleton was not that happy to lose one of his best employees after only a few days but he knew the Ron would come to his business to get supplies for the headquarters. Mr. Carleton had made arrangement with Col. Possible for just that reason.

"Ronald, would you please come back to my office."

Ron put down the mug of ale he had been sipping on while he waited on the group of officers. At one table, a group of officers were playing a card game. At another table, a group of Calvary officers were talking about the coming battle. Ron glanced around and noticed that all the officers seemed to have everything they needed for the moment. He raised the bar that separated his booth from the room and stepped out. Lowering the bar he turned and opened the door that lead to the rear of the Coffeehouse. Mr. Carleton sat at his desk while another officer from Washington's headquarter stood nearby. Mr. Carleton sat his glasses down on his desktop.

"Ronald, this is Captain Price. He is here about the arrangements that Colonel Possible made for us to supply some items to the General's headquarters. The General has requested that you come with the items and to serve at his headquarters. Captain Price is here to escort you to where you will be staying."

Ron glanced over to the Captain and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Captain."

The dapper officer glanced down at Ron's hand for a moment before shaking it.

"It is an honor to meet the gentleman who has served his country so well. The supplies have already been loaded on a wagon and will leave soon. I will be waiting for you to finish your day and then escort you to your new quarters in the field."

Ron nodded.

"How about KP? Is she coming with us?"

The Captain shook his head.

"Not at this moment. It is my understanding that she will follow soon."

Ron scratched his head.

"That's funny. I thought the General told me that he wanted us to come out together."

The Captain shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe that Mrs. Stoppable has been asked to serve at a dinner at Mr. Randolph's home. Mr. Whythe and Mr. Randolph are hosting a dinner for some of the officers."

Ron nodded.

"Okay. I'll be ready as soon as I finish for the day. I'll need to go back to my cabin to get my clothes."

The Captain shook his head.

"That will not be necessary. A sergeant in my command will stop my your home and speak with your wife about packing your thing. He shall also make arrangements for her to have her things packed and to arrange transportation for her to the headquarters after the dinner."

Ron nodded.

"That sounds fine Captain. Where will I find you when I am ready to leave?"

The Captain waved his hat toward the front of the building.

"I shall remain here. We will ride out together."

* * *

Kim wiped the wineglass clean before she placed it with the others in the straw lined box. Reaching to the side, she gathered a large hand full of straw from the pile next to her and placed it on top of the glasses as they lay in the box. After adding a few more handfuls of straw to the top of the box, she picked up the top of the box and set it into place. Nodding to Malachi she stepped back while he nailed the lid down on the box. Kim wiped her hands on her apron and turned around to face Grace.

"All done here Grace, I'll get started on the silverware after I get a drink of cider."

Grace grinned.

"Alright chile, now while you are getting some cider get you some of those ginger cookies from the Raleigh Tavern. If you want, get you some of that ham and make you a sandwich."

Kim smiled. Grace never gave up on getting her to eat something at every opportunity. If she continued to eat that way Grace wanted her to she would definitely need to let out some of her clothes so that they would fit. The entire house staff had been busy getting ready to move General Washington's headquarters to the field. The officers had already left but they had to pack all the stuff that went with the headquarters. This included all the silverware, plates, glasses and everything else that was needed to serve the officers. This was somewhat a new experience to her. After spending time in the field with different military units from around the world and eating with the men and officers, the thought of having fine linen, china and glassware was pretty interesting.

Kim stepped out the rear door and headed for the kitchen. She was careful going down the steps. They could be slick at times. There was a large bruise on her backside that gave evidence of that. Luckily Ron was not around to see her take a quick and slick trip down the steps on her bottom. Ron may not have seen it however the Marquis de Lafayette just happened to be standing at the bottom of the steps talking with another officer when it happened. The young officer instantly went to her aid helping her to stand up. Kim's face had flamed red as the Lafayette asked her repeatedly if she was okay. After assuring him several times that she was quite alright he allowed her to go on her way. Kim swung open the door to the kitchen and stepped up into the warm room. Belle looked up from the roast that she had turning over the fire.

"Come on in Kim, Grace told me she be sending you out here. Malcolm just got back from the Tavern with a bunch of those fresh cookies. Get you some cider and I'll cut you some ham."

Kim picked up a tankard and filled it with cider from the jug sitting on the floor. She reached over into a cloth covered basket and pulled out a still warm cookie. Taking a quick slurp of the cider she started to nibble at the cookie. Her eyes rolled back from the sweet goodness of the gingerbread cookie. She would have to get Ron to get the recipe. Belle stepped over and put a plate down on the table next to her. Two thick slices of ham sat between two slices of bread. She quickly finished off the sandwich followed by the remainder of the cookie. She had just finished her cider when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and a Continental soldier with Sergeants' stripes came into the room. He took off his hat as he nodded to Kim.

"Ms. Stoppable?"

Kim nodded as she stood up. The sergeant's face broke into a smile.

"My Captain has asked me to help you pack you and your husband's things. The General has asked the Captain and me to escort the two of you to his camp."

Kim looked at the Sergeant and frowned.

"That's funny. The General didn't mention it this morning. Are you sure? I mean I know that we are supposed to go out to his headquarters but I thought we were not supposed to go out for another day or two."

The Sergeant shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know Ms. Stoppable. It's just that the General wanted you out there was soon as possible."

Kim shook her head.

"Okay, but I'll need to get Ron if…"

The Sergeant shook his head.

"Twont be any need in that. My Captain is waiting for your husband now."

Kim placed her hands on her hips and thought for a moment and then started for the door.

"I better check with the Marquis. He'll know."

The Sergeant stepped in front of her.

"There won't be any need in that Ms. Stoppable. Why don't you go on and start getting your things together and I'll get one of the staff to tell what I am saying is true."

Kim shook her head.

"If you don't mind I'll check for myself. Now let me by."

Kim tried to sidestep the soldier when something hit her from behind. The soldier's grinning face was the last thing she saw as she slipped to the floor unconscious.

The Sergeant quickly closed the door and snapped at Belle.

"Check the windows and make sure no one saw."

Belle put down the rolling pin that she had hit Kim in the back of the head with. Glancing out the window she noticed no one was outside. She turned back to the soldier.

"Nobody out there."

The soldier grabbed a length of rope from the floor and rolled Kim onto her stomach. Taking her wrists he quickly tied them behind her back. He grabbed a second piece of rope and tied her ankles together. Belle snatched the cloth that lay over the cookies and handed it to the soldier. He quickly gagged Kim and stood up.

"Okay, so some plans look like they have to change. Now how are we gonna get her out of here?"

He walked into the store room just off the kitchen and picked up a large canvas sack. Stepping back into the room, he tossed it onto the floor next to Kim.

"We can put her in that but how can we get past the guards and how do we explain her disappearing."

Belle thought for a moment.

"I got an idea. Wait just a minute."

She opened the back door and mumbled some words to someone outside the door. A young black man stepped into the room as Belle closed the door.

"Dis is my boy William. He was supposed to get that job down at the coffeehouse. When this here girl and her man showed up it spoiled all our plans. He'll help you get all their things packed and help you get her into the wagon. I'll tell everyone that she went down to ride with her man."

The sergeant nodded.

"Okay, do you have someone one to send to my captain to tell him about the change in plans?"

Belle nodded.

"Yeah, I do. My girl Beth will go. She was supposed to get the job in the house that this girl took. Now, you gonna get us free and let my boy join the army?"

The sergeant smiled.

"Okay, those loyal to the King will always be rewarded. Now get your girl going and let get this little package on her way. Colonel Tarleton will be quite pleased with this little gift."

* * *

Ron finished cleaning up his workspace and hung up his apron. The day had been mostly quiet as most of the troops and officers were in the field. About the only thing that really had happened all afternoon was that a girl Ron has seen around the kitchen at the Wythe house had stepped in and given a message to the Captain. Whatever it was he didn't seem to be really happy about it. Ron noticed the girl glaring at him from out of the corner of his eye. His weirdar came to full force and he concentrated on everything around him. Thinking back he realized that what the Captain had told him earlier didn't match what Kim had told him the day before. It also didn't match with what Col. Possible had told him earlier too. Something was wrong. He glanced over at the officer and thought. While there had been a lot of officers in and out of the coffeehouse over the last few days this one was new. Ron had never served him before. That was not unusual because there were a lot of units and many officers. Some would just naturally go to some of the other more well known taverns. Then there was one thing that REALLY stuck in his mind. Kim was supposed to send him his stocking cap after he forgot it earlier. That is something she would not forget to do. Ron turned to the officer.

"Okay Captain. All done. Let me go up the street. I forgot something and need to get it from my house."

The Captain shook his head.

"That will not be necessary Mr. Stoppable. My sergeant has already picked up your wife and your things. The little slave girl brought me a message from her telling me that she would met you at the General's camp."

Ron nodded and took his coat off the hook behind the door. He knew that what the Captain had just said was a complete lie. Kim would never send a message like that, she would bring it herself. He patted the knife at his side. It looked like a small utility knife but only he and Kim knew that is was the Lotus Blade.

"Okay sir, well then let's go for a ride."

The Captain motioned for Ron to precede him out of the door. Ron stepped out into the cool air. Looking up the street in the direction of the Wythe house all he could see was the normal hustle and bustle that had been Williamsburg over the past few days. The Captain stepped past him to mount a horse standing in the street. A soldier stood holding another horse while two more soldiers sat already mounted and ready to ride. Ron pointed to them.

"Friends of yours?"

The Captain smiled from atop his horse."

"Well Mr. Stoppable, it is known that you have enemies in the area. It was felt that a small escort might be needed to protect you. I am sure Colonel Tarleton, Squire Lipsky and Lady Go would be pleased to make your acquaintance again."

Ron hesitated as he prepared to climb up on his horse. The Captain had just put his foot in his mouth. NOBODY but General Washington and Colonel Possible knew about Squire Lipsky and Lady Go. Another thing that the Captain didn't know, he and Kim had researched the two people who had caused them so much pain. They learned that right after the incidents at Valley Forge the Squire and Lady Go had returned to England. If the Captain mentioned those names then he had heard them from someone else and that was not in their favor. There could only be a certain pair who could be posing in their stead and that meant trouble with a capital T.

As he grabbed the reigns of his horse and turned it to follow the Captain there was something else in the back of his mind. That was if the Sergeant was not lying unconscious somewhere then Kim was not on her feet. That really worried him.

* * *

Kim woke up she realized a number of things very quickly. One, she had a really bad headache, two she was tied up and gagged and three she was cold and uncomfortable. The heavy canvas sack that was over her cut out most of the light, but she could tell that she was lying and some type of wagon and it was rolling over a rough road. A hard bump caused the bottom of the wagon to smack her in the head. A coarse grunt came out of her gagged mouth. The wagon came to a stop when a voice she recognized as the sergeant's called out.

"Whoaaaa there."

The wagon swayed slightly as the soldier apparently turned and stepped into the rear of the wagon. Hands pulled her roughly to a sitting position and the sack pulled from her head. The sunlight blinded her for a moment until her eyes adjusted to the light. Looking around she noticed that they were somewhere out of Williamsburg. There were two other men on horseback with them all grinning at her. A rough hand tousled her head.

"Listen here girl. We are a long ways from town so there's no need in yelling for help. I'm getting paid a good amount to deliver you to my benefactors. They really didn't care what condition you were in at delivery just that you were awake. Now lay down here quiet and we'll leave you alone. Try and make some noise and I guess we will just have to find a way to keep you quiet."

Kim glared back at the soldier. He grinned as he pushed her back down in the back of the wagon and got back in the seat at the front of the wagon. With a whistle he called to the horses pulling the wagon and it started forward again. She didn't know how long they had been riding when they came to a stop in a deep stand of trees. The sergeant jumped down and spoke to the other men.

"Our friends should be getting here soon. Go ahead and hide out in the woods. If something goes wrong then move in."

The two men merely nodded as they rode off into the woods. The sergeant rubbed his hands together as he leaned back against the wagon. He turned and leered back at her.

"Too bad we don't have time for a little entertainment, but the Captain should be here directly with your husband. Of course, I doubt he'll be in as good a condition as you."

A voice came from the woods.

"I really hope that he is not in too bad a condition. I want him to know just who has him."

Kim rolled over to look up as the jingling of a sword and a saddle came close to the wagon. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the face beneath the tall fur shako. It was Tarleton.

"Well, well, well. We meet again. I have been looking forward to this for a long time. As soon as the other party arrives our little meeting with begin in earnest. I have a few questions for you and your companion. Surely you remember the last time we had a little discussion?"

Kim's mind went back to the basement and what they endured. Tarleton smiled as he gazed at her face.

"Ahhhh, I see by the expression on your face that you do remember. Good. Then it will be my pleasure to do the questioning this time. I will not be as gentle as my sergeant was the last time."

* * *

Ron rode beside the Captain as they rode out of town. After a few minutes the Captain started to turn off the road they were on. Ron glanced down the road and back at the officer.

"I thought the General's camp was down this road?"

The Captain turned his horse to face Ron.

"Well, we might have to take a different route."

As the officer spoke there were two distinct clacks behind him. Ron had heard that sound enough to know what it was. He slowly turned to see the two other men with flintlock pistols pointed at him. The hammers were fully pulled back. The Captain pulled a pistol from his pistol from his saddle, cocked it and pointed at Ron.

"Now, we are going to continue on this route. If you wish to see that lovely young lass of yours then I would suggest you do as I say."

Ron glared back at the traitor.

"Where is she?"

The officer pointed his pistol down the road that he had turned on.

"She be awaiting down this road a few miles. I am sure an old friend of yours is waiting for you to join in a reunion."

Ron sneered back at the officer.

"And just who might that be?"

The Captain grinned.

"Oh, a certain Colonel Tarleton."

Ron's mind went into overdrive. It was time to go monkey.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

* * *

Kim tried to get some feeling back in her hands. They were stretched over her head with her toes barely touching the ground. Tarleton had ordered her to be tied up to a tree to wait for Ron. Apparently the group of men bringing Ron would be along soon. The two men the sergeant had told to go off into the woods had been brought in by more of Tarleton's troopers. They sat off to the side stripped of their weapons and their horses.

Tarleton sat tall in his saddle nearby while gazing down at Kim. After a few moments he rode over and pulled the gag from her mouth. Kim tried to spit the lint out of her mouth but her mouth was too dry. Tarleton pulled a flask from inside his tunic and offered it to her. She would detect the smell of rum or something like it. Hesitating at first she figured she might as well. Besides it might numb what was coming. She took a hesitant sip. The fluid burned like fire as it went down her throat. She started coughing. Tarleton sat back in his saddle and put the flask back in his tunic. He called out to the sergeant.

"Mr. Haynes, would you happen to be carrying some of that cider? I do believe the lass is no used to a gentleman's drink."

The sergeant walked over to the wagon and pulled a jug from under the seat and a metal cup.

"It's a waste to give it to a traitor."

Tarleton smiled.

"Now, now Mr. Haynes, let us to cordial to our guest. We ARE planning to have a nice conversation later and it would be a shame if she was not able to talk because her throat was dry."

Tarleton got down from his horse, pulled the stopper from the bottle and poured the cider into the cup. He raised the cup to Kim's lips as she drank greedily. He let her have the entire cup before he pulled the cup down.

"Now there I am sure that is a lot better. After your husband arrives we shall take our little party into Yorktown. I am sure General Cornwallis will be interested in your answers. Too bad we can't have a conversation here but I am afraid that there are too many patrols in the area and they just might hear."

Kim opened her mouth to speak but Tarleton put the gag back into place. At that moment one of the troopers called out that someone was coming. Tarleton spun and looked through the trees. Kim could barely see but there seemed to be three horses approaching. Two riders were mounted and a third was laid across the back of the last horse. Tarleton grunted.

"Well it appears that your husband was a little reluctant to come and my friends had to persuade him to come."

As Tarleton stepped over to the men Kim noticed something. The person hanging over the horse had dark hair. It was NOT Ron. The person was too big to be Ron. The two riders were silent as they approached the group. A couple of troopers got close to them and started to yell. The troopers jumped forward to grab the reigns for the horses. Confusion reigned as the troopers and soldiers rushed to the three horses. Kim watched as the two riders were pulled from their saddles. They had been tied to their saddles and were unconscious. The sergeant checked the person hanging over the horse and was stunned to see that it was his Captain.

Tarleton strode up to the two men laying on the ground and at the Captain hanging over the back of the horse. He stared out into the forest as if looking for something. It was then that Kim sensed a presence. Ron was somewhere near and he was in full monkey ninja mode. Even she could not see him, but knew he was close. Tarleton started to shout orders to his troopers and the other men. They started to pull the unconscious Captain from off the horse. They Kim felt a familiar presence. The rope holding her up was sliced as she settled into some comforting arms. A hand went over her mouth and she knew that he wanted her to be quiet.

Ron quickly untied her hands and slowly led her over to one of the Calvary horses standing nearby. He guided her on the far side of the horse and slowly helped her mount the horse. Dropping a small package onto the ground, he jumped up behind her and kicked the horse forward it reared and leaped into a gallop.

Tarleton and the others whirled around to see that somehow the girl and gotten loose and had stolen one of the horses. Tarleton muttered a curse as he started running toward his own mount.

"TO HORSE!"

All the men ran toward their horses. Tarleton had just about reached the area where his horse was which happened to be the same place where Ron had released Kim and dropped his little package. The package took this moment to explode with bright flash and stinging particles. All the horses started to rear and jump. A couple of them broke free and ran off into the woods. Tarleton was momentarily stunned by the blast but reached his horse and mounted it. He brushed the stinging at his face and bud something out of his skin. He looked closely at it. It was rock salt. No wonder the horses were upset. He noticed that his troopers were mounted and waiting for him. Without a word he charged after Kim and Ron. The troopers fell into place behind him.

* * *

Kim reached up to pull the gag from the mouth. Even though they were going at a full gallop and weaving through trees she was able to turn around and give Ron a quick kiss. Ron held onto her tighter.

"Not that I mind but so not the time. We've got company."

Kim looked back to see glimpses of Tarleton and his troopers riding after them. While they were riding one of the Calvary horses, there were two of them on this horse and the men chasing them were all riding alone. While the weight difference might not be much the Calvary troopers were better horsemen. There was no chance of outrunning them. Ron kissed the back of her neck.

"No matter what, keep going."

Before Kim could protest Ron guided them under a tree with a low branch. With a dexterity that impressed her he reached up, caught the branch and flipped up off of the horse and into the branches of the tree. Kim kept going hoping that he was able to do what he was planning to do.

* * *

Tarleton kept getting glances of the girl through the trees. There was no doubt the boy somehow had overpowered the Captain and his men and had used the distraction of letting the unconscious men ride into their group as a diversion. Then he had snuck into camp and released the girl. But they were on a slow horse and they had no chance to escape. His troopers were in a single line behind them dodging through the trees. He passed under a low branch and kept his eyes on the fleeing horse in front of him.

Ron waited for the last trooper to pass under him. He figured that they would have to ride in line due to the trees. It was perfect for what he had planned. He only hoped that he could pull it off. He waited for the last trooper to pass under and dropped down on the unsuspecting man. A quick hit in a certain spot and the man fell from his saddle. Ron grabbed the reins and urged the horse faster. He caught up with the next soldier and knocked him senseless from the saddle. There were two more to go as the group broke into an open field. The two troopers in front of him started to ride side by side. He started to gain on them. Just as he reached them he turned around in the saddle and urged his horse between the two of them. The two surprised troopers were surprised to see Ron ride between them. He threw two punches that dropped the troopers off their horses. As he turned back around he looked up to see Tarleton draw another pistol and fire. There was an animal scream and Kim's horse crumbled to the ground tossing Kim forward to the ground.

* * *

Kim had some idea of what Ron had planned but hoped he was not crazy enough to attempt it. She glanced back after she had broke into the open space. Tarleton was close behind with two of his troopers behind them. Behind the two troopers rode Ron. She made a jump over a ditch and chanced a look back again. Tarleton was closer but only Ron was behind Tarleton. All the other troopers had disappeared. She heard the crack of a pistol and the horse under her screamed and collapsed. Kicking herself clear she rolled as she hit the ground. Running back to the struggling horse, Kim pulled the extra saber nestled in its scabbard along the side of the saddle. She looked up to see Tarleton jumped his horse over the ditch and draw his own saber. Standing still for a moment she waited until Tarleton committed how he was going to run her down. Tarleton yelled and couched his saber to his right as he charged down on her. Kim waited until the last moment and then dove under Tarleton's horse.

She could see the surprise in Tarleton's eyes as this movement was the last thing he expected her to do. He attempted to slash at her but he would hit his own horse if he tried. As Kim dove under his horse she spun in the air and slashed upward with the saber she had. Her blow sliced the harness of the saddle cleanly and only grazed the horse.

Although the horse was only grazed the sting of the slice caused it to buck and rear. Tarleton's eye went wide as his saddle slipped off the horse's back. He tried to jump clear but his spurs got caught in the straps to his stirrups. He fell with a bone-jarring thud to the ground. Struggling, he kicked himself clear of his saddle and turned to face the slip of a girl. He found her standing just a few feet away her saber at the ready.

* * *

Ron's heart went to his throat when he saw Kim fall to the ground after the shot. He watched as she grabbed a saber from the saddle of her horse and turned to face Tarleton. She dove under the his horse and somehow cut his saddle loose. Tarleton fell to the ground in a tangle of straps and stirrups. He jumped to his feet to face Kim. Ron was about to join the fight when two yells behind him told him that more people were joining the party. It was the two troopers that he had decked earlier. Ron turned his horse around and called the Lotus Blade. With a responding yell he turned and charged at the two startled troopers.

He waited until he got close then turned to one side to pass on the outside of the first trooper. Raising the Lotus Blade, he traded two quick blows across the trooper's saber. Then, without a second thought he whirled the blade around his back and blocked a blow from the second trooper who had turned and attacked from the rear. The trooper stared in shock for a moment, then attacked again. Ron twisted his horse around to face the second trooper and changed the Blade into its true Katana form. Jumping from the horse he turned to face both troopers on his feet. He held the Lotus Blade in front of him with a two handed grip. The two troopers stopped for a moment and stared at him. They grinned and spurred their horses forward when there was the sound of a pistol shot.

* * *

Tarleton leered at Kim as he slowly stepped forward.

"Do YOU really think you can fight me girl?"

Kim slowly stepped to the side keeping him in front of her.

"Oh I know I can. What's the matter, afraid of being beaten by a girl? We beat you before. Do you have trouble sitting once in awhile?"

Tarleton's face twisted in rage as he attacked. Kim blocked his first blow and slashed back at him. He barely dodged the blade as it slashed the arm of his uniform. He looked down to see sleeve hanging open. He growled and attacked again. This time he faked the attack and then changed his attack. Kim was fooled and the only reason her stomach was not slit open was the fact she had good reflexes and her cheer skills. Still the steel blade opened a small cut across her stomach. It stung but barely started to bleed. She flipped into the air and slashed down. Her saber sliced a cut in Tarleton's shoulder. Landing on the other side of him she heard the sharp crack of a couple of pistols. Looking up she saw a group of French and American Calvary riding toward them.

"Well, I see our party has ending with the arrival of some other guest. I believe it is time for me to take my leave."

Kim turned to see Tarleton flip up his saber in a mock salute and then jump on the bareback of his horse. Spurring the horse viciously he galloped off across the field. She noticed the two remaining troopers joining him as they retreated into the distance. Ron was running across the field toward her. Dropping the saber to her ground she ran toward him. They collided in the middle of the field at the same moment that the approaching Calvary unit arrived in their midst. Several stopped and surrounded them as others continued to chase Tarleton and his men.

* * *

Kim hissed slightly as the doctor wrapped a bandage across her stomach. Ron sat in a chair next to her in the room at the Weatherburn's Tavern. They learned later that Grace missed Kim at the Whythe house and started to ask some questions. Belle's daughter blurted out what was going on when one of Washington's officers had questioned her. It didn't take long to track them down. When Washington and Colonel Possible found out who was behind their capture they sent out several Calvary patrols in to hope of catching up with them. Now they were stay in the tavern under the care of Washington's personal doctor and under guard by a platoon from the Marquis's soldiers. The doctor let Kim pull her nightshirt down and sit back in the bed she was laying in.

"Well young lady, you have had a rather exciting day. The cut will heal well with no marks. You have a nice lump on the back of your head. That should go down after the next few days. I will tell the General that you should have some rest for the next few days. You two have pushed providence twice now. I do not think that you should push your luck any more. I think General Washington agrees. I will make my leave now. Let me know if you have any pain."

The doctor picked up his bag and left the room. Kim and Ron could see Washington standing just outside the door. He stepped into the room after the doctor left. Kim started to get up. Washington motioned with his hand telling her to remain where she was and that Ron was to remained seated.

"Mrs. Stoppable, it is good to see you well."

Kim composed herself in front of the man who would soon become the first President of the nation he would help bring to life.

"With a lot of thanks to you General Washington, if you had not sent those soldiers after us I believe that we would not be having this conversation."

The General smiled.

"It is no matter. I would do the same for any of my officers or anyone else who has served their nation as well as the two of you. Now what I am to do with the two of you? You can't seem to stay out of harm's way and I doubt that sending you away will do any good. So I am going to make you my guests here with a guard at least for the next few days. After that you will be part of my personal staff. At least there I will be able to keep my eye on you."

Washington stepped forward and patted Kim on the head. Turning to Ron he cuffed him on his shoulder.

"I am afraid that all of your clothes were taken so I have arranged for a line of credit at Tarpley's Store next door as well at the Nicholson's store across the street. The tavern's have all been notified that you are my guests. Now I want the two of you to get some rest for the next few days and that is an order do I make myself clear?"

Kim and Ron nodded as Washington smiled.

"That is good. Now it would be my pleasure to have dinner with the two of you in a couple of days. Will you accept?"

Kim bowed from her bed.

"It would be an honor Mr. Pre… General Washington."

* * *

Hello everybody. I hope that everyone in the U.S. had a great Thanksgiving. I know we did here. My daughter flew in from Florida for a few days and had to go back on Friday. We all had a great time together. I also found that my Dad was accepted onto the VA medical rolls. My parents really needed the help and I was able to get the paperwork for the VA to get him some medical help. He was in the Army in the closing days of WWII. He never fought in any battle but was in long enough to obtain the rank of staff sgt. He never considered signing up cause he didn't think he had been in long enough. All that help through the VA will be a lot of help to them.

We did some Black Friday shopping at Midnight. One of the things I was able to arrange for was a very nice digital camera for my wife. She really deserves it and now with the job that I have things have been going a little better moneywise. We have a lot to be thankful for. My niece is expecting and my other niece has met a really nice guy.

I promised that I would try and finish most of my unfinished stories. This is one that I really want to finish. I hope that all of you enjoy this installment. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Roger and Out  
Right hand salute.


End file.
